Silent Love
by TheSecretWriter-1234
Summary: After Sophies mother had killed herself a few years back and her dad becoming a controlling and unloving father due to his wifes death,Sophie has trouble expressing herself and stops talking completely. He sends her away for the summer to live with her Aunt Emily and new Uncle Sam.Where she meets Embry who seems to understand her completely,even when she doesn't say a word.
1. Settling In

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter one: Settling In

I rang the door bell, glancing nervously at my bags. This was the right address? God, I so didn't want to be lost in the town. The cab had said this was a small town and he knew the address and knew Aunt Em and Uncle Sam too. He was basically the only cab that actually took people all the way to the La Push Reservation. He charged a lot though, but money wasn't a problem with me. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if dad paid Aunt Em to take me for the summer.

Aunt Emily opened the door. Nobody told me she had gotten into an accident..

Her face is badly scared all the way down her arm and maybe even her stomach. But I'm not awkward, a girl at school once got into an car accident. There just scares anyways no big deal. Other people started but it really didn't make a difference to me. Not that the girl was even my friend. Ya it was shocking to see, but I wasn't going to make her feel bad about it. She was still beautiful.

"Oh, Sophie" She grabbed me into a hug, "You've grown so much! I haven't seen you in forever, I missed you" She said not letting go. _You mean you haven't seen me since mom killed herself._ _I don't blame you I wouldn't go back there if it was just my dad. I missed you too, though._

My words were clear in my head, but I didn't know how to get them out right.

I honestly missed Aunt Em she looks so much like mom. It hurt.

"It's okay you're dad told me you can't talk much." She patted me on the shoulder, walking me in.

I looked down. I was about to tell her, I '_don't'_ not '_can't_'. (Which pissed me off, to think about how my dad probably made her think I had some disorder due to mom's death) but my words caught in my throat as usual, but this time because of the five freakishly huge boys in the living room.

No, they looked to mature and well built to be even considered boys. They stood up noticing me now. They were really tall and I wasn't just thinking that because I was abnormally thin and very short. They looked big compared to Emily too.

They looked..

Well, They looked really _scary_.

I shifted uneasily. When one of them moved forward. Aunt Em kept her arm around me to keep me calm. But I recognized him.

"Hi I'm Sam" Sam. Emily's Husband. Uncle Sam. I smiled, as I shook his hand. What was I going to say? _Congratulation on the Wedding that we missed because my dad was too "busy" to make travel plans_. I saw pictures. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. I guess the accident had happened after she got married. I really hated him for not letting me go. I hated him for a lot of reasons.

The rest of the guys came closer, I got nervous again.

"This is Sophie" My aunt said.

"Don't worry, we don't bite" One said looking at my reaction, a few of them laughed. As if I wasn't getting the joke. I didn't.

They all said there "Hi" and there "Hello". A girl walked in, she didn't greet me though. I didn't mind. Each one gave me an awkward hug then started to tell me there names. I didn't mind the hugs. I mean they were scary looking but also very attractive and obviously friends of Uncle Sam and Aunt Em.

They all just wait for me too reply. I bit my lip nervously. I lifted my hand of and waved a little as if to say hi. It's the only way I can reply to all of them at once.

"Is she mute?" The one other girl asked, you'd be surprised how many times I got that, but the way this girl said it, wasn't in the polite curious way. She was plain out rude. She reminded of a girl that used to annoy me from time to time, in my neighborhood. The girl didn't go to my school so I didn't have to really worry about her all the time. I didn't get made fun at in school. Well, maybe once or twice. But for the most part I was completely invisible.

"Leah" Aunt Em said harshly. "Be Nice" I had a feeling this girl was never nice… to anyone.

I saw some of them smile and some looked just concerned. One of them was eyeing me up and down like I was a nighttime sky, beautiful and fascinating. I cringed but blushed. Gosh I was a freak. I couldn't even react normal to a cute boy staring at me.

"You probably want to clean up" She said.

I nodded, I went to grab my stuff but the one named Seth and Embry were already helping, carrying both my luggage's with ease. Not just good looking, Embry was strong too.

Aunt Em took my hand leading me too the bedroom that was completely empty. Just a bed and dresser. No pictures , No colors. The walls were plain white. It looked like the room hadn't been touched. They set my stuff down and left.

"We can paint it if you like" She laughed " I know it's all, bleh- but we were waiting to come to see if you wanted to choose the color's"

I smiled, that actually sounded like something that would keep me occupied. She patted my back. "Here a towel and if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen. The boys come in this house a lot , there good friends. So just remember to lock the door, because they don't have a habit of knocking all the time, and the bathroom is next door" She laughed then,

I smiled she even chatted away like mom, and I wasn't even saying anything. She turned to walk out the door but grabbed her and hugged her. She looked surprised but hugged me back. I smiled keeping my tears back.

She patted my arm as I let go, a bit shy and embarrassed, "Food will be ready when you're finished."

I made my way to the bathroom, locking the door. The warm water calmed me down.

* * *

The food was amazingly good, my mom never really knew how to cook, and my dad didn't either, if he was even home for dinner. He hired a nanny to watch me, so I wouldn't be able to sneak out. She was lazy, and never cleaned anything. I think he hired her to control me when he wasn't there. She never cooked. So I ended up eating whatever we had. I tried to make healthy choices. So sometimes I'd get disgusted with all the take out and packaged food, I just end up eating carrots.

But Aunt Em did know how to cook. The boys ate her food like dieing men that had been trapped in a desert for days. I surprised food wasn't flinging all around like in the cartoons. I laughed, they tried to make it not obvious that they were starting, but I could tell it was weird for them to see me laugh.

I finished my plate and help her clean the dishes. They were talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention until I heard my name.

"Hey why don't you take Sophie with you guys? I'm sure she'd love to here the local legends." Aunt Em said, I was annoyed but hid it. I wasn't the best person to hang out. She was just being nice. Where had they been talking about going?

Embry seemed to notice my reaction, and the confused expression on my face.

"You ever been to a bonfire, Soph" He said, using a nickname that I've never been called before, I don't mind, even thought I don't like the name.

I shook my head. Not really, I was too young to remember the one mom took me when I was five and visited La push. She had a picture. All I had were memories and pictures. I hardly got out of my house, hell I hardly had friends. My dad hardly let me do anything.

"Would you like to come" I nodded but didn't want to seem overly excited for some reason so I shrugged and go went back to washing the last few dishes with Em, but she handed me a towel.

"I'll finish up here, you go have fun"

Fun. Hah. Unlikely.

* * *

_A/N: Leave a Review if you think I should continue it, I've already written the next chapter and will probably post it soon but if it doesn't get reviews I'll just delete it. Thanks for reading. :)_


	2. The Bonfire

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bonfire

I thought they were going to drive, but they just kept walking. I walked after them, Behind Seth and Jacob and beside Embry. Again he noticed my confused look.

"It's only a 5 minute walk," he smiled. He was less scary looking then the others, Seth was the youngest one, and he wasn't scary at all. Embry looked like he was too kind to be scary.

I got a chance to really look at him; His eyes were deep chocolate brown. But under the night sky they looked just as dark. His lips looked so soft, and he wasn't too muscular like the other ones, he had a bit of leanness to his body. I sighed at my attraction that would never be returned, because I was unlikable by him or any other guy. I was a freak.

I was a bit cold. I looked up at the night sky for a distraction, it's was weird. There were so many stars. I've never seen so many except for in the movies. Like I said I wasn't allowed to go out. That meant I've never been camping.

"I know. It's pretty right," he said looking up too. He seemed to read me so well, what I'm feeling and what I'm focused on.

I could smell the beach now, and see it far up ahead. The wind picked up and I shivered, I really should have brought a jacket.

I felt something wrap around me, I looked at Embry and realize he's giving me his jacket. He hadn't put it on since leaving, did he already know I might have gotten cold. Probably not, he probably thought I was stupid for not guessing the weather.

I sighed. I honestly did try those stupid, "have confidence in your self "things but it never worked. I didn't like myself. Maybe if I was better, my mom wouldn't have killed herself and my dad would be spending his summer with me.

Even though his jacket was ten times bigger on me and abnormally warm. It felt really comfortable. I smiled and patted his arm like I usually do to give a thank you to someone. But now I noticed that he was hot; really hot, like in the about to die of fever stage hot. I place my hand on his forehead worried. I don't even know why I care, but I do. His forehead is burning.

"Don't worry I always run a high temperature." he laughed.

I calmed down, as long as it's normal for him. I dropped my hand.

"I think she's ignoring you, but I can't tell seeing as she doesn't talk" Paul said. I cringed. His expression changed completely after a second which was weird. He looked like he was thinking over what he had said like maybe he shouldn't have said it. I sighed, He was still being a dick though. I looked down. I wasn't ignoring Embry, he was really nice. Nicer than this ass Paul.

"Shut up Paul" He said, but he obviously looked hurt, I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

I squeezed his hand. Maybe that would get across the message. I don't even know why it was so hard to just talk to this boy, or talk to people for that matter. I guess it's cause there was something was really wrong with me.

My mom was amazing and imaginative, she inspired me. When she died, everything went with her the fun and creative side of me. Then when my dad became the controlling, unloving father he was, I just didn't find the need to express myself at all. He'd always tell me to shut up , or stop talking. So I did, it's not like he cared though.

* * *

They started a bonfire, I always thought fire was beautiful, the color and the way it danced around, even when it was such a destructive force, and it was beautiful. I sat down on the sand instead of the logs. The sand was so soft, I leaned my back against the log. It started getting really cold, so I huddled together a bit, feeling the cold through my jeans. I shivered as the wind picked up. Blowing the fire, to the right. Seth got up moving over to the other side, bothered by the flames. I reached my hand out, and felt the warmth.

Two girls, made their way over to me. One was The bitch, Leah. And another girl, looked familiar, but surely I didn't know her. The last time I was here was when I was six and even then I only had a few friends.

The two girls, walked towards us.

"Hey who's this?" The familiar girl asked. She looked like she remembered me a little too, but was confused.

"Hey Kim, This is Sophie" Embry said, I was thankful. I hated introductions. He put a hand on my back as he said that, but never let it down. Maybe that was his sly way of making a move? Or maybe he was just friendly.

"Sophie Anne Young?" She asked, I nodded.

"It's me Kimberly, you probably don't remember but I think we met when we were young."

Then I remembered. Kimberly Davis. I flashed back.

* * *

_I cried, I couldn't find where my mom was. I hated when she took me to the park. She always ended up talking to old friends here, she thought I liked the la push park. But I didn't she always moved place to place. Sitting in different spots, it's confusing._

_"Are you okay" A squeaky voice asked , she's another kid. I was hiding in the tunnels that led to the big slide. Nobody used the big slide. They were all too scared. So no strangers could find me here._

_"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." I said. I didn't think that meant all kids._

_"Don't worry, I get scared too. This is where I hid." She said her little hand patting my back._

_"I know my mom is here somewhere, but I forgot where she was sitting." I sniffled._

_"It's okay, look I'll show you how to find her. Follow me." I followed her, down the tunnel, climbing the big swirling slide. I didn't like that slide, it made me dizzy._

_"you lots of stuff from here, do you see your mommy?" She said holding my hand. She wasn't making fun of me for crying._

_I nodded I saw her far behind, sitting under a tree for shade talking to Aunt Em. I pointed to her._

_"I'm Kimberly, wanna be friends."_

_"I'm Sophie, Nobody wants to be my friend though" I was true nobody ever wanted to be my friend at school, I was weird._

_"Well, I want to be friends." She said._

_I smiled. "Okay then, let's be friends" I held her hand. I never had a friend before._

* * *

I nodded answering her question, how could I forget my first friend.

"You look so much different!" She went on "You're visiting La Push again. How's you're mom and dad? How long are you staying.-"

My mom's dead, my dad doesn't love me and I'm living here for the summer. I wanted to say. But she kept talking. My head swam.

"- We should hang out, I think they still have that park opened, but it's really crappy now." She continued.

I don't remember her talking this much, but then again at six years old I wasn't as quiet as I was now.

My throat started to swell and I could feel the tears I was trying to fight. For once I didn't mind Leah's bitchiness.

"Jeeze Kim, shut up already." Leah said rolling her eyes. Kim looked hurt. I didn't know what to do, so I patted her arm, like I did with everyone else.

"Wait, I got to show Sophie , something" Embry said pulling me along to walk along the beach. We walked a until we were way out of the groups hearing range.

He still had his arm around me. I didn't mind. It was kind of nice. "Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted to talk that much. Kim's nice, but she talks a lot." He said. This boy was my savior. I laughed, the lump in my throat when away and I no longer wanted to cry.

I think I started to have a major crush on Embry Call.

* * *

We walked down the beach for a few minutes. Until I he noticed , a group of older men. "That's the elders, we should head back. They'll start the stories soon" He said smiling. Then his smile grew impossibly wider. "I'll race you back."

I shook my head, I did not like anything that involved running or moving, that could possibly end up in me falling down and being made fun of.

"Awwhs come on, I might even let you win" He laughed.

He would have to let me win, no way could I win a race against him. He had such a cute pout that I couldn't help but smile.

I pointed the other direction eyes wide, as a distraction. He whipped his head to look for what I had been pointed at. I took off in a run. I knew even with a head start I wouldn't win.

He laughed, "Cheater" I could already hear him catching up to me. I pushed my legs farther, running closer to wear everyone else was, but before I got there he was beside me. I laughed looking into his deep brown eyes, under the starlight.

"Ahem" Jacob interrupted. Everyone was sitting down waiting. I hated everyone eyes on me I quickly went back to sitting where I had been.

* * *

The stories were so fascinating; my mom would make up stories when I was little, little things about space and adventures she'd gone on. I would always ask her for a new story before I went to bed.

It was about shape shifters taking the form of wolves. About sacrifices, and protecting the tribes. I was so interested I didn't notice that Embry had his arm around me again. When I did I blushed. I didn't blush often, so I was surprised I had reacted that way. I felt good, all warm inside and it wasn't because of the fire.

The bonfires they had lasted pretty late, the elders left like an hour after telling the Local Legends. Kimberly left me alone for some reason , maybe they had talked to her, telling her to give me space. It looked like the guys could stay away all night, they were laughing and joking. They had played a game of soccer, (which Embry tried to get me to play) , ran around laughing and joking, and even got into a fight with Paul. It was about midnight, and I was falling asleep by the fire.

I did have fun, honestly, watching them. They all were so close. Just like family, even the girlfriends. It wasn't just some little relationship. You could tell they were serious about each other. Even Kimberly and Jared, where completely crazy about each other. Paul was mean, but not bitter, that was Leah's trait. She looked so sad all the time. If she wasn't so rude all the time, I would have felt bad, but I had a feeling she didn't want anyone's sympathy.

I didn't even feel out of place, even when I had been sitting by my self. I noticed Embry and two of the other ones far along the beach, almost in the woods. Well, I wasn't sure it was them, but judging by their tall silhouette, I guessed it was.

The figures came back, running until they reached the sand, then zooming across the beach. They all seemed to be chasing Embry. He was laughing hysterically. I was confused. Nobody was paying attention to them, so I listened hard to pick up what they were saying.

"No fair ,dude, It will take me few weeks to find another one as rare as that, I could get laid for that thing" Jared said.

"Back off I found it too" He said laughing. "You're stupid, I don't think she'd sleep with you cause you found her a rare flower." Embry said laughing, holding something. "Plus I won fair and square, The quarter landed on tails."

They ran closer but I think I saw Jared try to tackle Embry but missed. He half fell beside me. He wasn't even breathing deep after running half way across the beach. Jared was fuming but didn't make a scene. He went over to Kim wrapping an arm around her.

"I found this for you" He said, laughing a bit. He held the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. It was my favorite color, purple.

I held it up so I could see better by the fire light. The inside of the flower was a deep purple, it didn't have many petals, but they were long and soft. If you looked closely, you could see the purple connect with the whiter outer part. With little vein looking connections of lighter purple then completely white on the outer parts of the petal. So much detail in one little flower.

I felt bad about Jared wanting to give this to Kim, but it was just a flower. I smiled that wasn't exactly true, No boy had ever given me a flower before, so it wasn't just a flower to _me_. It was amazingly beautiful, not just like roses. This one was so much more perfect.

I don't know where I got the confidence or courage from, but a thank you was just not enough for this pretty flower. I leaned in gave Embry a soft kiss on the cheek. His skin was warm. My lips lingered there for a second, but I pulled back blushing. I looked down. I wondered if he was flirting or just being nice.

I laid back on the sand not caring about messing up my hair, I would wash it out again tomorrow. I looked up at the stars. They were just as beautiful as the flower had been. I yawned. I wanted to sleep but I should wait till I got home. I sat there looking at all the stars, twinkling and shinning…

* * *

I snapped my eyes opened. The first thing I realized is I was being carried. Then my heart started pounding when I realized I was in Embry's arms, but not for long. He was setting me down on my bed.

"You fell asleep at the bonfire," he said taking something out of my hands, it was the flower. Had I been clutching to it the whole time? He set it down on my dresser.

My thoughts were clouded and I couldn't really make sense of anything, I tried getting up, but he pushed me down gently.

I shook my head, I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep with these annoying jeans on. I got up, mostly falling out of bed. To the open luggage in the middle of the room. I grabbed some pajama shorts.

I forgot about Embry when I started taking the damn jeans off. Not like he would be able to see anything I still had his jacket on. It was big enough to cover my ass. I pulled on the pj shorts and stumbled back to bed. I forgot that I needed to give it the jacket back to him. I started to unzip it, but his hands caught mine.

"It's okay keep it with you for now, just get some rest." He laughed. I sighed but happily this time. The bed was so comfortable. The last thing I felt was his lips on my forehead, but that could have been part of my dream...

* * *

_A/N: Review and tell me what you think :) If I should continue or not. _


	3. Thoughts

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Thoughts **(Embry's POV)**

I haven't even had a real conversation with my imprint, but I could already tell she was everything I wanted.

She sighed, walking out of the room, it was like 2 am and I was on the night patrol break. What was she doing awake? Her eyes were half closed and she walked over to me searching for something, her hands extended searching until her hand reached the phone.

"Sophie?" I called her name, but she didn't answer. Not cause she didn't talk, but cause she didn't hear me.

I called her name again a bit louder, still trying to keep quiet. Sam and Emily were sleeping and would have a fit if they woke up. Emily didn't mind us sneaking into the house to have a snack. What she did mind is if she was woken up and I doubt Sam would want to be woken up seeing as he has night patrol tomorrow.

But Sophie just stares at the phone, dialing random numbers. Getting frustrated and dialing more numbers. She finally gave up and I could see her wobble now. Tears running down her face. This worried me, I went out to shake her a little.

"What's wrong" I asked again trying to keep quiet. I don't know why it took me so long to figure out. Sophie slept walked. I thought I would hear her voice. But she just started to cry again.

I've never heard her speak yet, but she has a beautiful laugh. Her cries were beautiful to, in a painful way. I wanted so badly to make her feel better. She fell backwards to the wall when I tried to shake her gently again; I placed my hands behind her so she wouldn't hurt herself. She started slipping down to the ground.

I picked her up, just like a child. She was unusually short for her age, and skinny. Something about her though, was so mature. I was kind of freaking out when she first came. She didn't talk to anyone and the way she seemed hurt by every little thing, I thought she wouldn't accept me. She'd shy away from me, but she was very easy to read and she didn't mind my company. She doesn't talk much, but I think it's a good thing. It means she feels more, notices more.

I placed her back in her bed again. I liked that she wanted to keep my jacket on. I bet her voice is so beautiful. I imagined her, saying my name. I wish I could hear her, but it didn't matter. If she was comfortable not talking, I didn't mind.

I looked at her lips. Would it be perverted that I imagine stealing a kiss. I held back a laugh, walking out the room. I didn't want to be a creeper. I remembered the way her lips felt...

* * *

_I gave her the flower. I guessed her favorite color was purple; her I-pod cover was purple. It was just a guess though. Jared is going to get me back for this, but I don't care. I just want to see her beautiful smile again. Jared wanted other kinds of things from Kim. Not saying he's a jerk or she's a slut because that was definitely not it. They were just more sexually active then the others._

_She smiled, looking at it closer under the fire light. She looked closely. She doesn't talk much, but she observes everything. Appreciates everything. She smiled, and leaned in kissing my cheek. I was shocked, but very, very happy. Jared could get me back anyway he wanted. I looked into her big blue eyes. They've got nothing on the flower. Her lips are soft as the petals and she's just as pale as the white ends of the flowers. It fits her perfectly. She's small and delicate, just like a flower .My little flower._

* * *

I thought about earlier today when Sophie just arrived. She was in the shower. Cleaning up, while the me and the guys were hanging out in the front...

* * *

_" Embry imprinted on a retard, she can't even make conversation!" Leah said, she was always bitchy to the new imprints._

_"Shut up, Leah. Just cause you're miserable, doesn't mean we have to be." I'm sick of her mood. I growl, she should know better than to insult an imprint. I know how bad, she hates it when we say things like that out loud in front of Em. She's miserable, but having it said out loud, in front of the girl who caused it. Makes her feel pathetic._

_"doesn't" Emily said._

_We looked confused for a second. What part of the conversation is she talking about._

_"She doesn't make conversation, dad told me she can't anymore but after seeing her. I can tell she is perfectly capable of talking, I think she's just too upset to express herself anymore." Emily said chopping up a topping for salad._

_"Oh boo-hoo she has to spend the summer with her Aunt"Leah rolled her eyes. I growled._

_"Leah, shut up." Jared said. "Don't provoke a fight." He went back to watching the T.V. half listening to our conversation. _

_"Give her a break, Leah. She has more to be hurt over then summer plans gone wrong. She's probably been through more than heartbreak and she's still less of a bitch than you." My mouth dropped open. Never has Emily, even talked about ,her cousin- Leahs, heartbreak. Especially using it against her._

_Emily stopped what she was doing and turned to Leah. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that. No –wait" Leah had already ran out of the house._

_But there is other things I need to know. "What has she been through" I asked._

_"No- Embry , she'll tell you when she's ready" Emily said , not wanting to cause anymore drama._

_"No, tell me. I know she should tell me herself, and I'll wait till she does. But just so I don't hurt her unintentionally, like maybe do something that might make her sad, tell me" I said._

_Emily went back to chopping. "Well, you know how I said she was here for summer vacation. Well, it's true, but the reason she came, is because her dad was 'needed a break' as he put it. I swear he's an ass. I don't know what my sister saw in him. He's very controlling to. So I was surprised he was letting her come here. He never let her do anything after…" She stopped._

_"Emily" I said. There was more. A lot more. She shook her head. "Emily, she's my imprint."_

_"No, she'll tell you herself. Stop being so nosey and go do something, tell Sophie the food is ready" Emily is never the rude or mean one. So this surprised me. I didn't mean to seem like I was prying for information. I just want to protect my imprint. Do what's best for her._

_I made my way to the room. I could hear her brushing through her pretty hair. It was long and black. It looked like the only Quileute trait she had gotten from her mom. Although I didn't even know what her mom looked like only that she was much older than Emily._

_I knock at the door, instead of a "yes" or "come in" I hear her footsteps come closer and the door opened._

_"Food's ready" I said, almost stuttering. She's so beautiful. I could tell she was crying and her eyes were red. I so badly wanted to reach out and cup her face in my hand. She's my everything now._

* * *

I walked out of the house. Great patrol with Paul. He's bound to start trouble. It could be worse though, I could have gotten stuck with Leah. I took of my clothes, leaving them to hand on a branch. I ran forward, letting the wolf side take over. I phased running to the edge of the perimeter of the patrolling area. Ready for Paul's smart-ass comments. He was unusually quiet though. God, maybe he was becoming another sulking Leah.

_I heard that. _Paul said_.  
_

_Technically I didn't say anything, so shut up. _Paul just ignored me, and went back to scanning the area. I was surprised. He's usually an ass about everything.

_Not everything. _He said nonchalant.

_Who are you and what have you done with Paul. _I said laughing.

_What do you want me to make fun of you're weird new girlfriend?_He said, but something was off. When he made a joke or something, usually he'd laugh in his head or at least have some entertaining feeling. When he said that he almost felt guilty and it wasn't even that insulting on his terms.

_No, this is just surprising_. I said, scanning the area again Then we walked up the perimeter. Paul scanned the area.

_You all make me seem like the bad guy. I'm one of the protectors, just not as whimpy as the rest of you._ He said annoyed. Ahh there was the Paul I knew.

_I give up, why are you acting so weird?_. I asked, wondering what his feelings of guilt meant. He caught my suspicion before I could hide it. A growl started to rise in my chest.

_Dude, she's you're imprint. It's nothing about that!_ He said defensively_. She's too_.. he looked for a polite word _odd anyways. It's just after what Emily said. I think she feels rejected by everyone. I'm not sure what Emily was saying about her mother, but it seems like she feels rejected by her dad too, Emily told me more. How he never lets her go out, but never spends time with her either. Like he's just controlling her to control her. She told me, she heard them once , she wouldn't tell me where though, said it was all part of the mother secret thing.I didn't really give a shit to begin She told me the way he talked to her, was almost like he was trying to make her feel bad about herself. And then when I made that joke about not talking, she looked down. Like she actually took what I said seriously. She didn't get I was just being me. I know I annoy Claire , but even she knows I'm just being me. She dosen't even care anyways. _I was going to argue about how Claire and Sophie were two different people. Sophie was much older, but I just let him continue._Plus I feel like she hides everything, part of the problem of not expressing herself. So, ya I kind of feel guilty. I'm an ass sometimes, but I'm not cruel._

I never heard Paul make such a long speech unless it was about cars or hot girls. I guess Paul did have a heart.

Well at least for a second he did.

_Ya, ya. You guys are all pussies with that imprinting thing anyways. Tell anyone , I said all that compassionate shit and I will kick your ass_. He grumbled more things about needing privacy with the werewolf 'telepathy'.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think :)**


	4. The Date

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Date

I woke up and stretched, letting out a deep breath. I was used to having nightmares, by now. Years of unimaginative repeating nightmares about my mothers suicide, yes it was horrible, but after awhile, I went to sleep knowing I would have another dream of her death in some form. Not that it made it any less shocking or nerve wrecking.

I made my way to the kitchen, Embry had his head on the table and he was half asleep. His coffee sitting almost full, beside him. It looks like he didn't get much sleep. I wondered if I should just leave him there, or wake him up.

I wonder if he would he get angry if I did, or angry if I didn't? I reached out a hand still not sure if I should wake him or not, I gently patted his back, letting it stay there. After a few seconds his head shot up.

Would he think I was a creep just standing there with my hand on him? I looked down, nervously making my way to the coffee maker.

"Good morning." He said, chuckling. I kept my head down, nodded as if in agreement. I started to realize I must have looked terrible. I always did in the morning. I started to make the coffee, jittery and self coconscious.

I could feel him walk up behind me. I felt like his eyes were all over me, judging me. I almost half dropped the coffee cup. He caught it though, a lucky catch I guess. He set it down on the table slowly. I didn't turn around to face him. I didn't want him to see my face. He placed his hand over mine, I was shaking.

"You okay, you seem more nervous, today." He observed. He was spot on as usual. He still had his hand on mine, it was so warm. His touch was so powerful. His hands trailed across my hand up my arm "You don't have to be nervous around me"

I shoved back, even though I kind of liked it.

"I'm sorry," He said. I started to walk back to my bedroom, he would leave the house at some point, but he caught me by the wrist. "Wait , there's something I want to ask you" He said. I cringed, so he let go of his hold on me.

I waited.

"I wondered if you'd go out on a date with me" He couldn't possibly want to go out with me. He must have wanted other things, but that was stupid. I don't think I was good looking enough for that.

I shook my head. It hurt, I wanted so badly to go on a date with Embry Call, but I was not normal enough. He wouldn't want me anyways. I remember one day, my dad telling me, I talked to much that no boy would ever want to stand next to me for five minutes. After mom died. He said I was too quiet, that I wasn't interesting and I would seem stupid to any boy.

"Awww, Come on. Give me a chance. I know, you don't like to talk, so maybe we could do something together. Like even just hang out together or get something to eat or something. " He said looking me in the eyes, it made me nervous again, he was so good looking. Why was he wasting his time on me?

So I nodded, I agreed to go on a date with a really insanely cute boy.

The smile he gave me set my heart on fire with pleasure. I liked being able to make him smile. "Hmmm… how about we get breakfast and then do what ever we want from then on" He laughed. I nodded, I was up unusually early and Emily would be making breakfast later on in the morning. I lifted up a finger and tapped it against my wrist, like a watch. The way I usually asked what time?

"How about we leave now, and get that breakfast." He said. "I'll wait here until you change" He said, and I realized I still had my pajamas and his jacket on.

I slid off the jacket, handing it too him. He smiled, and I tried to slowly walk to my room. It was no use, when he wasn't looking; I nearly fell running down the hallway to my room, closing the door.

Holy Shit. I have a date with Embry Call.

* * *

I was in the car, staring down at what I was wearing. I chose a light pink blouse, and a better pair of lighter jeans to wear. I was self conscious about my headband. I felt it made me look a bit younger and I so definitely didn't want to look any younger than I normal did. Embry was already so tall compared to me. He looked so much older than a 17 year old and I looked so much younger than a 16 year old.

I also can't believe I brought a purse. I hardly wore purses, I only owned two. My bag just went with my outfit perfectly. I only kept a few things in there, a wallet, my ipod, and a flattened note that never left my side. My mothers suicide note.

I sighed. I've carried that thing around since I was 12.

"You can put music on if you'd like." Embry said, "just plug in you're ipod, here" he fumbled around, one hand steady on the wheel. He grabbed the plug in and handed it to me. I shrugged, maybe I could find out what type of music he likes. I plugged it into my Ipod.

I put on one of my favorites, Read my Mind by the Killers. It was one of my normal songs. I've never had a regular taste in music. He smiled, so I guess my taste in music was okay.. so far.

My face got hot with embarrassment when he picked up my i-pod at red light. I could hear the scrolling through the speakers. He drove forward, when the light turned green. Still half scrolling through my music.

"Wow Sophie, I got to say you've got weird taste in music." He laughed, putting my ipod back down and poking my blushing check with his free hand. I giggled. I didn't feel so embarrassed anymore for some reason; he was so easy to be around.

We pulled up to a little place, it wasn't so busy. Either because it was new or because La push was always quiet. I liked that about this place. It could be quiet and calm even a little bit cozy feeling. I unplugged my ipod and shoved it back in my purse. I turned, but Embry already had the door open for me. I smiled, hopping out of the car, and wondered if it was okay to hold his hand. I mean this was our first date, and I didn't want to be to forward.

I mean other people have done worse than hold hands on the first date, but by the time I actually made up my mind about what I could and couldn't do on a first date, we were inside. There were only two other people here, A mother and her daughter, and a older couple. We walked in , sitting on the table by the window.

I looked at the mother and daughter. The daughter was drinking her chocolate milk, carelessly. It spilt a bit on her shirt. "Careful Zoe" the mother laughed at her daughters pouting expression.

I wondered if my mom ever took me here when I was young, there was no pictures of this place, but you can't document everything. I felt so comfortable being here, though. Maybe that had more to do with Embry than this place. Embry had such a cheerful spirit. It kind of lightened my mood. I looked down at the menu, smiling.

"Did I mention you, look very pretty" he said softly.

He thought I was pretty. I blushed, looking down at the menu, smiling wider. He reached across the small table and lifted my face up to look at him. His dark brown eyes melted with mine. My smile never leaving my face.

After we finished breakfast I was full, I pointed to what I wanted to order, and Embry had decided to get the same thing, which was a scrambled eggs and bacon strips. Ofcourse Embry finished his plate first. I don't know how he was so well built with how he ate all the time, maybe he has like some super metabolism or works out 10 hours a day or something crazy like that.

* * *

We ended up walking down the streets with little shops. I held his hand, after minutes of debating when we left the breakfast dinner. I simply grabbed his hand, he didn't even mind. I didn't mind walking, it was really nice, The shops were really cute, some were selling homemade jewelry, some selling overpriced clothes. We stopped by a book shop. I wanted to talk to Embry, I wanted to say anything, but I had no clue what to say. I was afraid I'd end up saying something stupid.

"You like to read?" He asked, I realized I was the one who stopped to look inside the shop not him. I nodded, I couldn't even reply with a yes, what if I sounded stupid, and what if he thought it was weird I was trying to talk to him. Wait this was a date. I should be talking more.

He walked with me into the shop; it was packed with lots of books after books after book. It seemed to have a much bigger selection then I thought. Ornaments and chimes hung from the wall, the curtains were a soft red. This was more comfortable then a normal book store, I feel a sense of safety. I had a feeling I would be coming back here often.

"What do you like to read about?" He asked curiously, I pulled him along until I found the fiction section. I ran my hands across the stories. I picked out one of my favorites, The Host by Stephanie Meyer. He looked at it reading the summary.

"Aliens" was all he said and slid the book back on the self with a smile. I don't know what amused him about my choice.

I skimmed through and picked out another favorite. The Vampire Academy Series. I handed it too him, his smile grew bigger as if I wasn't in on some joke.

"No favorite werewolf stories?" He laughed and I skimmed through the books, pulling out Cycle of the werewolf.

"I heard that one sucked, plus I think it's weird how most these books make vampires look like the good guys and all romantic and stuff ,then werewolf's are the ones that murder the innocent towns people. I think they should have more books on good werewolf's" He rambled to himself as if this was a very serious topic. I giggled, squeezing his hand.

After looking through a few more things in the store, I noticed Embry wasn't into reading as much as me. So, we went walking again then I noticed we were coming up to the old park. I looked over , Kim was right, it was crappy.

You could tell it hadn't been kept up. One of the swings was broken. The slide looked more like a death trap and I'm pretty sure the weeds made it impossible for any kid to have fun without getting lost in them.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek; this place was empty and gone, just like me. Why would Embry want anyone as pathetic as me. My dad had told me that I was no better than mom. That I would rot away just like her someday.

I felt Embry's finger wipe away the tear. "Shhh, does this place make you sad. We can't walk the other way" He suggested. I shook my head, we'd be passing the park soon anyways. I shouldn't be ruining this perfect day. Who knows how he might feel tomorrow. I noticed the sun was going down. How long had we been walking? We weren't even making conversation. We just kind of watched each other. I watched what caught his attention and I think he did the same to me.

Maybe I could look inside. Too see if it was still the same. I laughed, I wanted to check out something. I pulled him along. Climbing up the death trap. I wondered if it would collapse. I climbed up the tunnel stairs. Then realized Embry wasn't behind me. I peeked out the tunnel.

"You're crazy if you think I can fit in there." I laughed. He would be able to squeeze in. I extended my arm towards him, rolling my eyes. I dropped my hand when he started climbing up.

"Don't blame me if it falls" We finally crawled our way to where the slide started. I laid on my back and looked through all the graffiti. I smiled and pointed at my name. It was the biggest writing on the wall. "_**sophies plac du not com in" **_I thought it was cute I couldn't spell half that right. I could even see Kim's name on the other side of the tunnel.

"You came here a lot when you visited La push" He said looking at the writing in an uncomfortable position. He looked down at me and I nodded.

Embry shook back in fourth "Oh my god Soph, were going fall" He said in an over dramatic voice. I yelped and laughed clinging to his shirt. The tunnel actually shook a bit. I slapped his shoulder, laughing uncontrollably. It was the first time in a long time that I couldn't stop my laughter.

He shoved himself closer to me, hover over me in this small tunnel. "I wouldn't let you fall" I could feel his warm breath on me. We were so close, like he was taking the air right out of my lungs and he hadn't even kissed me yet.

The word flowed out of my lips and I sighed his name "Embry.." He tensed. He's never heard me speak before, but he looked at me. Seeing if I would continue, but what was I supposed to say?

" You have a beautiful voice" He said softly I could almost feel his lips move against mine when he said that. I closed the distance and our lips touched. This was my first kiss, but it came easily. Our lips moved in synchronization. His tongue poked at my lips, trying to find there way in my mouth. He was having trouble moving, and supporting himself so I didn't get squished. He pulled back.

"I love to kiss you some more, but I'd like to do it where I can move" He laughed and so did I. He started to slip back, and we made our way out of the tunnel and back out of the park.

We walked back to the side walk. He grabbed me and I pressed myself tight to him tilting my face up. He kissed me again, letting his hand rub up and down my back. I didn't want this date to end. He set me down and looked at how the sun has gone down.

"Come on, I'll take you home" He said not letting go of my hand and we walk back to the car extra slowly.

* * *

_A/N: I really had fun writing this chapter. It came out way longer than expected. Also, if you're a fan of 'The host' I have written a fan fiction for that too. _


	5. Gentle Soul

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Gentle Soul **(Embry's POV)**

It had been three days since me and Sophie's date and everything was going perfectly. We spent everyday together. We walked the forest trail, hung out at the beach, today I had to come over later I didn't tell her why, but she didn't ask. I had to run a hour shift on patrol this afternoon. Sam had put me on night patrol mostly. I didn't mind though, I used my break shifts to check up on Sophie, I didn't catch her sleep walking again, but I can't be sure she just didn't sleep walk and ended up in her bed again. I noticed she didn't sleep well, she always twisted and turned. My mom didn't mind me being out all night now days. She had learned about me being a werewolf about five months ago. She was just happy that I wasn't doing drugs with Sam and his "gang" as most people thought.

Sophie still hadn't talked again after the date. She had said my name that day. I swear I've never heard anything more beautiful. She had let me kiss her, and had kissed me back. This imprinting thing is serious. I always saw it through Sam or Jared's head, but It so much more powerful in real life. I'm nothing but happy. Damn happy. I keep replaying the moment of our date in my head.,.

* * *

"_Don't blame me if this thing falls" I laughed, this thing seemed really old. I can't believe I actually tried to shove myself into this thing. I looked at one of the writings, it was her writing. Sophie sighed, and laid on her back looking up at the graffiti on the tunnel. . _

_Her lips quivered, I don't think she notices when she does that, I think she wanted to say something, but can't. She looks so scared sometimes. I looked up at the writing. She must have came her when she was little and had fun, I think she had good memories here, maybe that what mad her sad. She must miss something, or someone. _

_"You came here a lot when you visited la push?" I stated looking back down at her, she nodded. Yea she's sad, I could tell. I wanted to do anything to make her smile again, she smiled a lot today. I wonder if that mean she more comfortable with me._

_I couldn't take the sad look on her face anymore, I shook the tunnel, it actually moved a bit, but it was no where near to falling I could tell it would hold us up. "Oh my god , Soph were going to fall" I said wide eyed with a silly dramatic act going on._

_She squealed and clung to my shirt, I got that beautiful smile I wanted, she laughed uncontrollably, hanging onto me, a bit frightened but for the most part amused. She slapped my shoulder gently, laughing some more. I wonder if this is a good time to make a move. I shoved myself closer, careful not to actually squish her. She so delicate,_

_" I wouldn't let you fall" I said. Her face was so close to mine, she isn't pushing me away, but I waited a second not wanting to do anything she wouldn't want to do. Her breathing sped up and her lips quivered like she wanted to say something._

_"Embry…" She breathed. I tensed. I wanted to hear her voice again. The way she said my name, but I can tell that's all she's going to say. I don't mind. I moved closer letting my lips almost touch hers._

_"You have a beautiful voice"I said against her lips. She moved closer and kissed me, I felt the connection, our lips moved together perfectly. I almost lost my hold and I don't think she'd like it too much if I crushed her to death while having our first kiss. I pulled back ""I love to kiss you some more, but I'd like to do it where I can move" I laughed and she did too. I slid out of this damn annoying tunnel and I could tell she didn't like being at this park she hurried but calmed down when we were back on the sidewalk._

_I grabbed her and she pressed herself tightly to me, I kissed her again, letting my hand run up her and down her back. But realize we've been out all morning and after noon. The suns going down and I hope Sam doesn't stick me with night duty again. I looked at the sun is almost completely gone._

_"I'll get you home" I said, we both slowly walk back to where the car was.  
_

* * *

I walked in the house, "Sophie?" I called. She was most always here, if not she was at the beach. She liked it there; she'd sit and watch the waves. Leah said she was stupid, and that nothing went through her mind. I almost kicked her ass for saying that. I knew it was the biggest lie ever, though. I thought of yesterday..

* * *

_I walked up behind her, she was distracted though. Usually she'd hear me coming up behind her. She sighed, placing her hand in the sand as she watched the waves crash onto the shore. I watched her as she stared at the beach. I could tell she wasn't just spending hours looking at a beach, she had spent hours thinking._

_I realized she was so quiet that I'd bet she thought more than anyone else. I knew she'd notice the little things. But I could also tell she'd been hurt enough to notice the wrong things. Like about herself. I could tell she was always self conscious. When I'd give her a compliment she'd smile but I saw something in her eyes. That didn't believe me, what I was saying. She'd always tense up at some points too._

_She turned around, jumping a bit. She didn't realize I was here. She walked over and placed her small pale hand over my heart, closing her eyes. Her face is troubled and a bit frustrated. I put my hand over hers, keeping it on my chest. Then lift up my free hand and extend a finger. I pushed the corner of her lips up to a smile. She smiled, but it didn't hold. So I reached down careful placing my other hand on her heart too._

_Well, not exactly her heart. I was probably putting my hand over her lungs. But I didn't want her to thing I was some pervert. I laughed a bit. She smiled a bit and hugged me. We sat there for a long moment. We hadn't said anything, but we didn't need too. I was sure I could understand most of what she was trying to say even when she didn't say it._

* * *

I thought back to another memory the day after the date...

* * *

_We were walking down a trail in the forest. Emily had told me she hadn't ever gone into the woods even when she visited La push when she was young. So I decided to take her for a bit, she didn't mind going. Most girls wouldn't take the time to walk through a forest. They'd get annoyed after a while. I looked at her._

_Something rustled in the bush making a flapping sound. She jumped, but I knew it wasn't anything dangerous. It was just a bird. She walked over and moved the leaves and little branches, seeing the pretty blue bird with a injured wing. I'm sure most teenager girls would have felt sad, but I don't think any of them would have done what she did._

_She carefully cupped the bird in her hands. It didn't even move or try to fly away. It let out a chirp of pain and she winced. She cupped it against her body and grabbed me along with her free hand, motioning me back towards Em's place. We hadn't been walking for long so I think she knew the way back, she started to pet the bird. _

_Other girls would have been worried about diseases. But she just wanted to help it, I could obviously tell it was healthy, It smelt fine. But that was only because I had wolf senses. She gently petted it's head with her index finger, almost half running to the house. She swiftly opened the front door, careful not to scare the bird with fast movements. _

_She looked at me then the bird. She wanted me to hold it. I cupped my hands, not sure if the bird would be as calm with me or sense my giant wolf-i-ness or something. She cautiously placed the bird in my hands. It stayed calm for the most part; I could tell it started trying to move. But it was just too weak to actually get out of my hands._

_She walked over to the cabinet and looked for an antibiotic, she got out the spray and walked over spraying a bit on her finger, then spread it soothingly, the little bird let out another chirping cry. She started petting it again with her other finger. She must really care for animals but I don't think she'd have the same reaction to a mega sized wolf._

_She grabbed some bandage tape and held up the good wing. She tapped my hand, and I balanced the bird in one hand holding it against my chest. I held out my hand and she gestured for me to hold the good wing. She wrapped the bandage around the bird's body over the injured wing and under the good wing to immobilize it. When she was done she taped it. Petting it head again, gently._

_Sophie froze up and I could see her expression mimicking the one I saw when she first saw the old La push park. She shook her head disoriented and kept petting the bird. Then put some water in a jar cap. I sat down with the bird as she placed it on the ground and I placed the bird a few centimeters away from the water. She smiled up at me._

_I think if I could see into Sophie's mind, it would be amazingly bright and original, but hurt. She's so hurt, that it's taken away her spirit. I wish I could take the pain away._

Em freaked out when she found a wild bird in her kitchen no matter how cute or small it was. She made Sophie keep it outside. Sophie didn't mind as long as she could keep watch over the bird. She had disinfected her hands and helped Emily clean up. Checking outside every half an hour. The bird was probably still out there stumbling around or sleeping. Sophie would freak out when it was sleeping, but always reassured the bird was just sleeping.

* * *

I came back to the present and saw Sophie run and slam into me with a hug.

"You happy to see me, beautiful?" I laughed watching a blush come to her cheek, she nodded quickly.

"Good, I'm happy to see you too" I said kissing her hair, hugging her tightly. I was glad I could make her smile. Sophie looked up at me. Her lips parted but no words came out. She sighed her smile falling a bit.

I wondered what she wanted to say but she just pulled me over sit on the couch and looked at me carefully. I sat down by her and let her rest her head on my chest. A second later she looked up and hesitated before placing a kiss on my lips. She did that sometimes, I could tell she's been rejected so much, she's afraid to do anything that might end up hurting her more. I wrapped my arms around her. I'd never reject her. Ever.

"You wanna watch a movie or something" I asked, she looked up at me and flashed me another gorgeous smile, got up and grabbed the remote, then sat down next to me handing me the controller.

"You choose something" I pulled her onto my lap. She sighed happily and snuggled herself up to me, turning on the T.V. She flipped through channels quickly; stopping when she saw a episode of _Family Guy_.

I loved watching her laugh, it was much better than the T.V. She laughed only at a few parts mostly Stewie's lines. A commercial came on and I looked at Sophie thinking she'd get up to check on the bird. Her eyes were closing, and she let out a yawn. It was so cute, like watching a kitten fall asleep. I kissed her forehead; looking at her for a long second. Watching how the shadows caressed her perfect face; the way her little breaths moved her perfect chest up and down. The way the shirt she was wear clung perfectly to her body.

I laid her down on the couch, I had a feeling she would wake up to change before fully going back to sleep or she probably would wake up in a half an hour. She took naps often. I think it's because she never gets a full night of sleep. I grabbed a thin blanket and pillow and wrapped it around her; placing the pillow carefully under her head not wanting to wake her up. She curled up into a ball and sighed. The way she slept always looked so off, like she was in pain, trying to literally hold herself together. I checked her face for some expression of pain, but her face emotionless like always when she slept.

Paul barged in. I slapped my hand over his mouth to keep him from bursting out in chaos. He was pissed about something, but that was normal for him. I caught the door with my other hand before it slammed.

"Shut up Paul! Sophie's sleeping" I whispered angrily. "And jeeze at least take the time to get dressed after phasing back to human" I said letting him go. It's not like we all haven't seen each other naked. Paul must have been overly pissed if he didn't even take the time to get dressed before finding someone to fight with, means he didn't plan on staying human for long. He tore off my hand from his mouth.

"Well I'm sorry that you're-" He was going to start insulting me. I slapped my hand over his mouth again.

"Shut up, man! I'm serious!" I whispered harshly, trying to keep calm. I knew he was trying to provoke a fight. Paul was just like that. He lifted up a shaking hand and punched me, right in the jaw. I have to admit, I felt pretty stupid for not seeing that coming. I lunged forward. Punching him back in the face.

"What's your problem!" I shouted, forgetting Sophie was there asleep now. My anger raced through my body. I was shaking too, but I had to keep calm, I couldn't phase with Sophie right there and Em would kill us if we broke any of her furniture.

But Paul seemed to never give a damn. He phased right there and then

I realized how loud he must have been. A chair he had been standing by now whipped across the room and a leg broke off. I snapped my head to see Sophie wide eyed, half hiding behind the couch, shaking hard . She gasped when she saw me look at her. I saw a new kind of fear. A fear you had when you looked in the eyes of someone that could hurt you. She was afraid of me, completely terrified. Tears were running down her face and she dashed for the door that had been left open.

"Wait!" I called after her. I didn't care about Paul's stupid temper problems. That he punched me or really pissed me off. I _did _care that he made my imprint very scared of me.

"Ugh, I'll get around to killing you later" I said to Paul as I shot out the door running after Sophie. She couldn't even run straight, she was breathing too fast, I was scared she was going to pass out.

Then she looked back and saw me running after her. Her body's natural instincts and adrenaline kicked in. She ran faster than I thought she could, but I think that had mostly to do with her thinking she was running for her life…

* * *

_A/N: This chapter came as a surprise to me, it was going to involve her Dad, but then I realized she hadn't even found out about the werewolves. This took a long time to write for me because I kept inserting more parts and then changing parts so it would all fit together better. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I plan on writing a lot more on this story, leave reviews telling me what you think :) __& I might not be as posting as frequently or as quickly as __usual I have exams coming up and studying will probably take up my writing time._


	6. Accepted

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Accepted 

I stared at the big wolf in the middle of my Aunts kitchen. It had just been naked Paul a second ago. He had started shaking furiously after hitting Embry and Bam.  
A fucking wolf.  
_No.  
I'm crazy.  
It's a nightmare._  
I couldn't keep my thoughts controlled;

I could feel the tears running down my face. I needed to get out of here before they knew I had woken up.

Embry looked at me. I gasped, would he hurt me? Was that the plan? Too get me to trust him, and then he'd kill me. What about Emily and Sam? They were both out of the house, so maybe I had time to warn them. I ran out the door but I was breathing too hard. It felt like the air around me was crushing me, pushing me all around leaving me to wobble.

"Wait!" He called after me. Then mumbled something, I looked back and saw he was coming after me.

Adrenaline ran through my veins and pushed me to run faster than I ever had. I couldn't look back, I was too afraid but it didn't matter I could hear him getting closer already. I let out a cry, as his arms restricted me, holding me by my waist. I squirmed and twisted trying to escape and when that didn't work I started to kick against him, crying for dear life.

"Sophie let me explain, I promise I won't hurt you. Calm down" He tried to speak in a soft voice, but this was now a voice of a killer. I only calmed down enough to let out a high pitched scream. He held me back with one arm and used the other to cover my mouth. My hands clawed at his, but it was no use. He was too strong. I felt my heartbeat pound even faster. I kicked my legs harder, trying to pry his other arm off.

"I promise, I will let you go. Just let me explain and then if you still want to run I'll let you go." He said his voice broke a bit at the last part "Just please don't be scared" He said, so hurt, I could feel a tear or two drop on my shoulder. I gave up struggling, my heartbeat didn't slow though. What was he..?

"You remember the bonfire stories, about the Legends, the shape shifters,_ The protectors_" He said in a calming voice. Exaggerating the last word, He waited till my heart beat slowed, but it didn't. I was still too frightened. So maybe I had jumped to conclusions, but what was I suppose to think? I didn't even know. Everything was so confusing and nothing made sense anymore.

He set me down. "It's me, Soph, The guy you met and went out with. I was just born with this, I know it's a lot to take in. Just please don't hate me, it's what I am"

I knew all too well what that felt like, to be hated for being yourself, ever since the day of my mom's death. My dad had hated me. I'm not sure for what, but I was sure I could do nothing right. He had convinced me that I'm not good, I believed him most of the times too. My dad hated me for who I was.

Many times my dad had made me feel like shit. I remember once when I was dressing up, two years ago. I had always dressed up, it made me feel pretty, and I had a hard time of feeling good about myself.

* * *

_I finished putting on mascara, I hardly wore make up, I only would wear a bit of eyes liner when I went out, which is hardly. I'm not even dressing up to go out; I just had nothing to do. I pushed my curled hair back –which had taken me hours to get straight, but I didn't mind. It kept me busy- letting them bounce as I moved them. _

_I put on my mothers dress, it was a bit too big for me, but I liked it. It was a soft purple color, I grabbed the heels that I had grabbed out her closet too, they were high. I slipped them on, it was a bit hard to walk in but I got the hang off it. I laughed as I fell down a few times; thinking that I'd never actually wear heels. I looked in the mirror and poked at my stomach, my dad told me I had to lose weight, for health reasons of course. I rolled my eyes. He's never even stepped foot in a gym in like five year. Then when he thought I didn't eat, I was too sickly skinny. I could never make him happy. I heard footsteps storm down the hall._

_"You went in you mother's closet" My fathers voice booms from the outside the door. Oh shit, he hates when I touch her things. He opened the door to look at me. "What's all this stuff on your face, take it off. You look like a whore!" He shouted. "You're too young to wear all that shit!"_

_I'm 14 Dad. I wanted to tell him. I should be out with my friends telling jokes and gossiping about cute guys. Walking around the mall and trying on dresses for fun. But I can't so I'm here trying to make myself feel better._

_I sighed. I knew if I said that I'd start a fight. I learned that after months of constantly getting into fights. He had slapped me once, but didn't mean it. I'm sure other parents have slapped there kids out of frustration or punishment once. I didn't feel like fighting or screaming or crying or even talking. I didn't talk anymore, it causes less problems._

_"I'm coming back in a few minutes if you don't have you're mothers stuff back in her closet. In the exact place you took it from, I will punish you" He said harshly, his brows furrowed together in distress._

_What are you going to do? Ground me? I the last time I went out for fun was like 2 years ago, when mom was still alive. I sighed again and nodded. His fist slammed down on my door in anger, I knew he wouldn't hit me. He had his limits. But I still jumped. What had I done wrong now?_

_"You can't even reply with a Yes! What wrong with you, Sophie! I know you can speak. God Dammit" He Banged his fist again the door." and Julia made a nice homemade pizza, you haven't even touched it"_

_No Dad , she bought a pizza with the house money and put it on a plate so you would pay her for doing her job. I kept my mouth shut. I had made a salad before my dad got home, and had eaten a bag of chips_

_I know it's weird but I hated junk food, I only ate a few things like chips or pizza every once in a while. I think it had to do with my dad's constant pressure to work out, take care of myself. This habit started about six months after my mom died. So after I stopped eating Julia's, the nanny's, "home made" food. He thought I stopped eating completely. He once sat me down and told me that I had to eat, or I would hurt my body. Then got pissed because I wouldn't talk, which ended up in a conversation of how stupid it was I wasn't talking to him and I should stop being so fucking childish._

_I patted my stomach, looking at my dad. "You can't be not hungry, Sophie. Please just eat something" It thought for a second he cared._

_Then it was gone. _

_"People are going to think I starve you. And who the hell is going to want to be with you if you look like a stick. Maybe if you ate you wouldn't have to wear all that makeup to get whoever's attention you're trying to get!" He said, I felt the tears run down my face as he left. He talked to me like I couldn't understand or I didn't have feelings. He didn't want me, because I did everything wrong. I couldn't even talk to him._

_I sighed slipping my dress off and looked at the mirror. He hates me, He doesn't want me. I want my mom back. Why can't he just accept me? What did I do, what's wrong with me that makes him treat me this way? Why can't he just love me? I looked in the mirror. It was me, something wrong with me. I couldn't help it; I didn't know what I was doing wrong. I was just myself and he didn't love me._

_I looked at the mirror, my make up was all ruined. He hated me and now I hated me. I looked at my hair, grabbing scissors holding it up to my hair and cutting of almost all of it. Until it was a messed up and shooting out at different lengths the shorted one stopped at my chin. I cried. Oh god what had I done. Why did I do that?_

_I was an unlovable freak._

* * *

I looked at Embry. I could never hate him for what he was, even if he wasn't human. I calmed down and my heart went back to his normal pace. I was still breathing unevenly though. I let out a shaky breath trying to calm myself. He stared at me for a long second. I felt like crying, I was so emotional but I couldn't get the sobs out. I couldn't even tell Embry how I felt. About this or everything. All that I could do was let the tears run down my face. There were a few tears running down his face. No, I couldn't hate Embry and he wouldn't hurt me.

I lifted up my hand and wiped away his tears, Did he really not want to loose me that bad? He smiled when I touched him. I placed my hand over his heart, like I did once before. It was my way of showing a connection, that I really cared and yes, I maybe even loved this boy. He made me feel better, he didn't mind I didn't like to talk and he didn't give me a crazy look since the day I got here.

He lifted to put his hand over my heart, his hands were big. He avoided awkward chest contact. I laughed faintly.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, explain it and everything. Just I thought it was to soon." He said. I suddenly felt tired and exhausted. I couldn't really notice anything but me and Embry, I felt hollow.

All the books, and movies I've seen, everything I know had just been all turned upside down. What about vampires and witches, fairies and mermaids. Are they all real too? I wasn't sure if I wanted those answers though.

Embry caught me, I didn't even notice I was about to fall, "You alright?" he asked worried, picking me up heading back inside.

Paul and Emily were arguing. Paul had gotten some pants on, There ranting sounded like buzzing in my head. I groaned, clinging to Embry's shirt. The buzzing stopped and I looked up slowly to see, Aunt Em. I shoved against Embry's chest, letting him know I wanted to be put down.

"Oh Sophie, I know it's a lot to take in," she said patting my back. I nodded; this _was_ a lot to take in. I went to the fridge to get some water, with shaky hands I poured it into the cup guzzling it down, it helped me clear my head. I looked at them all. They were just staring at me, worried.

I was okay though, As long as I knew Embry and everyone else was good were and they weren't some psycho werewolf maniacs then everything would be okay. I could see Embry was one of the kindest hearted souls, I've ever known. Paul might be an ass but I could tell he had a heart in him somewhere.

I got control of my emotions now; I was for the most part calmed down. I patted my Aunts shoulder, giving her a smile. I put my cup back up and went to Embry snuggling my self in his warm arms. He grinned.

"Paul I think you owe my girlfriend an apology." Embry said laughing. I could hear his laugh rumble through his chest. I blushed a little, it was the first time he had called me his girlfriend, or his anything. Without thinking I hugged him tighter.

"For what?" Paul said, I cringed a little bit. What would happen if he turned into a wolf again? I could end up like the poor chair. I looked at Embry, and shook my head. I definitely didn't want to risk making Paul angry.

"For scaring the hell out of her." Embry said rocking on his heels slightly while hugging me, all nonchalant while I was fearful of pissing Paul off.

"Fine, I'm sorry I scared you Sophie, I didn't mean to turn into a big wolf while you were sleeping, I'll be more considerate next time." Paul rolled his eyes, but I laughed, I'd accept that weird apology.

I yawned and Embry looked down at me, "tired?" He asked, with a wider grin. I lifted up my hand tilting it back and forth. I was kind of.

He scooped me up, and I went into a giggling fit as he carried me to my room. He dropped me on my bed and I laid back, looking up at him and my giggling came to a stop. He moved my hair from my face and sat up, looking him in the deep brown eyes, they made me melt inside. I put my hand on his chest, looking at him seriously. I knew they would explain in details about all this wolf stuff later, and I didn't mind waiting but I was still a bit curious.

"S-show me." I stuttered, glancing down. I must have sounded stupid. I looked back up at him.

He attempted not to seem surprised by my voice, but failed. I knew he was trying to get me comfortable with talking to him. He understood what I was talking about, "Are you sure, I promise you'll be safe, but do you really want to see me like that." He checked and I nodded quickly. I was ready for this.

He walked too the window and opened it. "I'm not going to phase in the house, so wait here." I shifted uneasily to sit on the edge of my bed as he slipped out my window. I waited for about half a minute; I counted, staring at the clock and looked back to see a giant wolf head peeking in my window. I jumped, my heart racing in surprise. He could have at least gave me some warning!

I waited until my heart calmed down and walked over to the window, gazing into the wolf's eyes. I had to admit, he was pretty cute. I reached out to place my hand on his nose and moved forward, pushing him back a little so I could get out the window.

I stood there looking at my werewolf boyfriend. Embry kneeled as I moved forword and moved my hands over his soft fur; then leaned in resting my cheek to his warm body. This was actually really incredible.

I sat down crossing my legs, Embry's tongue came out and licked me, leaving his slobber all along the right side of my face. For the second time today, I went into a giggling fit. He got up on all four and I stared at him, going quiet in wonder and admiration.

God he was huge, even when I stood up, he was taller than me. I reached down and tugged at one of his paws up so I could examine it. He let me, I could see a wolfy grin on his face, I smiled and ran my hands examining his paw, touching the smooth underside with fascination.

I don't know how long I spent, petting him and looking at him, but at one point I was huddled up to him, his body and fur keeping me warm. I looked up at the stars as I ran my fingers threw his fur repeatedly. It made him purr, which I thought was odd but cute.

Embry was the most extraordinary and remarkable person slash werewolf I have ever met. I smiled, as I slowly closed my eye lids I fell asleep contently..

* * *

_A/N: Okay so I will be focusing on writing this story more than the other one, because my heart is more in this one and I'm having a bit of writers block with my host fanfic. Just letting you all know. :)_


	7. Healing

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Healing

I looked at Embry, and laughed. Aunt Em had given us money to go shopping for paint colors. He looked over the samples, confused. It was so cute, like a little puppy, when he did that. No pun intended.

Well, Maybe just a little.

The morning after I found out about his shapshifting secret, Aunt Em and Uncle Sam along with Embry and the rest of the "pack", had sat me down and explained it in more detail. I didn't ask question, but I didn't need to. They literally told me everything.  
It was all okay until it came to the imprinting part.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I found Embry and I'm glad he's imprinted on me. I'm kind of worried me though, I wanted Embry to love me for me. Not because some wolf gene told him too. I looked down at my shoes, glaring at them now.

"Okay Soph, so here we have… blue," Embry said pointed to the sample color, then pointed to the sample under it. "Blue" Then pointed to the whole assortment of blues. "Or Blue"

I laughed cheering up quickly at his joke and then tapped to the two favorites I had picked out, Iceberg Blue and Destiny Violet. I wanted a soft color not too poppy and something Em could easily paint over if she decided to renovate the room later on. He started at them then pointed to the Blue. I nodded in agreement. I liked both colors, so I would just take Embry's choice as a final decision.

We carried two large cans of paint to the car. We'll Embry carried them, it was weird. It didn't look like he was carrying heavy paint. It looked like the cans were filled with feathers. His werewolf strength was pretty awesome. I got in the passenger seat. I never really had gotten my license. My dad didn't let me; I think he thought I would run away. I knew how to drive though, just incase.

I hopped into the passenger seat after he put the things in the trunk. I fiddled with a loose string at the end of my shirt then looked out the window as Embry drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. It would be nice to live here, I know I shouldn't be thinking this way. I had like a month and a half left of summer. Maybe I could stay, but my dad would have a fit and I didn't want to burden my Aunt and her husband. I would figure out something though. I had to, this place had changed me. It was mostly Embry. I had found myself laughing a lot more and I was always happier.

It was also my surroundings too. The pack had such a family love like they were bonded by blood. In some way they kind of were, bonded by there heritage. I haven't had a sense of any family since my mom died. Aunt Em was so caring and nice. She loved the boys just like they were her sons, even Leah which was bitchy all the time to Emily was treated just as lovingly.

I looked at the date that was on the receipt for the paint. It was my mom's birthday, in a few weeks it would have been the day she killed herself. I looked away from the dreadful date numbers and out the window. All the green of the forest flashed by, a few minutes later, the tree's cleared and I was looking at the empty beach. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Embry's finger wipe away a tear.

"What's wrong" He asked, looking at me as if my expression would answer instead of my voice, but I hid my sadness and shook my head. I wiped a few new tears hastily not wanting him to see me cry. I attempted to contain my tears, and concentrated on calming down.

He pulled over to the side of the road. "Please tell me, I don't like to see you upset." He said pleading; I could see it in his eyes. My pain had become his pain too. How could I tell him when I couldn't even find the words? How would I tell him today's my mothers birthday. My mother, who had killed herself, because for some reason I wasn't enough for her to want to stay.

I bit my tongue forcing the lump in my throat to go away and the tears to not overflow. I patted Embrys arm giving him a painful smile.

"Don't Sophie, don't do that. Don't hid what you're feeling. Not from me." He said looking into my eyes. It felt more like he was looking into my soul. I flinched, looking down. Nobody has known me so well.

I sighed, not knowing what to say. I couldn't cry, I couldn't tell him. I couldn't even hand him the note that was in my purse. I wasn't even strong enough for that. I looked down, shaking my head.

"Won't you tell me?" He pleaded again. I didn't respond and after a long second he realized that I wasn't going to. I sat still in my seat the whole ride home. I felt bad I couldn't even explain to him, and he just wanted to help me. There was grave silence between us. I kind of felt bad that I had caused it.

I looked down and spoke in a hushed tone, since even I was not used to hearing my voice out loud. "I'm sorry, Embry" I said looking at him. He looked back and wrapped one arm around my shoulder, while he drove up to the house and parked.

"Don't be sorry, I just care about you and I don't like seeing you bottle up your feelings" He explained, and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I'm glad he didn't give me a shocked look. It would have made me feel a bit more insecure.

But bottling up my feelings was all I knew how to do anymore. Bottling up my feelings, words, and everything else. I looked down.

"Can.." I started to say. He looked at me. After years of not talking, trying to talk was harder than you'd think. Like a blind man trying to see. Okay, well not as dramatic as that, but it was still bizarre. "Can..can we go someplace?" I said, still it felt odd, I've said more to Embry than I have to anyone since my mom's died.

"Sure" He said puzzled.. "How about the beach?"

I nodded. It was the perfect place. So calm and quiet. Surely I could keep composed there. I didn't want to have an emotional break down in front of Embry. He probably wouldn't want to talk to me anymore, even if I was his imprint. I opened my door with shaking hands, almost half stumbling out.

He deserved to know everything. I mean, we were dating right? He's told me about his wolf secret. I don't think Em has told anyone about my mom. My Aunt respects privacy, and my mom killing herself was something I didn't want everyone to know. All I had to do was show him the note, and he'd understand. I didn't even have to say anything.

We walked in gloomy silence, At least that's what it seemed like too me. I think Embry was used to my silence, though. He held my hand as we walked towards the beach. The breeze caressed my face calming me. I listened to the waves crash the shore.

We sat down on the cool sand. I rummaged through my bag until I found the flattened note I wanted. It was soft from years of being carried around and there were multiple tear stains, which made the ink slightly hard to read.

I handed him the note with shaking hands, looking down intensely. I practically had it memorized.

_Dear Sophie,_

_I'm so sorry baby girl that I had to leave you this way. I know it's hard to understand my decision, you might someday, but I hope you're never in my situation, and I hope you can forgive me. I don't know how to explain this. I'll try though, You are my sunshine ,little Sophie you brighten up my day and my life. but this world is too clouded by pain and hate. I love you dearly, but I can't go on like this. I couldn't leave you with out a proper good-bye though in some ways this isn't a good bye. I don't know about heaven or hell or any of that but I'm sure I'll find my way to you. I'll be watching over you every second. So don't think of it as a good bye., I love you._

My mother may have loved me, but I wasn't enough. _I wasn't enough _to make her stay. I let out a deep breath as Embry finished reading the paper. His eyes filled with empathy. I kept my head down and allowed a few tears to roll down my cheeks. I watched the Sun that was slowly setting and concentrated on the waves. Crashing the shore then pulling back. Crashing then pulling. I took deep breaths.

He pulled me against his chest, enfolding his arms around me tightly. "I'm so sorry" He said, as I buried my face to his chest and sighed. I couldn't even handle comfort right sometimes. The first week after her death people would tell me they were sorry, and I didn't even know what to say. People would try to comfort me, but I just didn't respond. Embry knew me so well, even when I hid most of who I was. After the first month of her death, I couldn't cry anymore. I cried so much and then I just ran out of tears. I couldn't do it. Instead of crying. I'd just lay there, It was so much worse because after crying I at least I felt a little recovered. As if crying had taken some of the pain of my chest. Only for a little while, then I'd start crying again. After I couldn't cry anymore, I just sat there and bottled it up, tormented with myself. I couldn't do anything, but feel like hell and wallow in it. Then eventually enough fights with my dad got me to stop talking completely.

"I know you don't like talking, but if you do want to talk about it. I'm here, even if you don't want to, I'm still here for you no matter what." I squeezed him tighter, trying not to get emotional. He scrutinized my face for a second.

"I can see it you know, when you want to cry, or when you're happy. You don't have too hide what you feeling from me." He said again, he wanted so badly to help me and I couldn't even help myself.

I shook my head, trembling in his soft hold. His lips brushed against my forehead before placing a kiss on it. "Shhh" He soothed me.

I got all warm inside, like the heat from his body was filling my heart. It made me feel all fuzzy inside. I needed this right now, a lot. More than I knew, I needed this from him. I wanted him to tell me it would be okay, and comfort me. Even if I didn't know how to reply or react to it. I needed this for some reason.

He rocked me in his arms, like a child. I didn't even cry and I was emotionally exhausted. I pressed my hand to his chest; I wanted to tell him I loved him. I knew if speaking was hard, then saying those words would be the hardest. After all, I wasn't sure just because I was his imprint meant he couldn't leave me. He beamed and reached to put his huge hand over my heart too.

I snuggled myself in his warm arms and sighed happily as they tightened around me. I wanted him to keep me here, in his arm forever…

* * *

Then next thing I knew I was being carried, I clung to Embry opening my eyes. He smiled. "Did anyone ever tell you, you sleep to much?" He grinned. I laughed quietly and squirmed a bit till he let me down but kept hold of his hand.

I know I didn't even say much, or cry much, or even talk about my mother but I felt liked this really helped me. It helped me heal a little tiny fraction of my broken heart. I knew it might not last long though.

Embry let go off my hand "I'll go get the paint from the car." He said and trotted back to the car. I looked at the little bird; we hadn't really had a cage to put her in, so we settled for a box. I filled it with a dirt floor and a some plants. A plain box just seemed so gloomy to be in; like a hospital. Hospitals helped you heal but they didn't exactly give off a Disney land kind of feel. I poured some seeds in a pile for her, and refilled her water.

The bird oddly reminded me of myself. She was hurt, I was hurt. She was healing, I was some-what healing. I petted her softly as she examined the seeds and slowly ate them.

"I know" I whispered to my mostly myself. "Healing takes time."

* * *

_A/N: So obviously she's trying to open up to Embry more. __Tell me what you think. :) _


	8. Naught Side

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Naughty Side (Embry POV)

I slipped Sophie into her back and tucked her in. She really was small, like a little kitten. I must have said that a million times by now. She's really been opening up more to me, and I liked it. Yesterday she told me she liked the weather. It was completely random and because it was raining. I thought all girls hated the rain.

Her voice was so soft and soothing, like she was singing a lullaby every time she talked and I have to admit that I was so please even if I only heard her talk more than a sentence every two days. I thought about yesterday.

* * *

_She was petting the little bird. She noticed it was getting better and had taken the wrap off after feeding her. She sighed and I sat beside her. She looked up at me and gave me a smile. I looked at the bird and her smile faltered a bit._  
_"She looks all healed." I said, petting the little birds head just like Sophie did, except my fingers were much bigger._

_Sophie nodded, " I think.. it's time to let her go." She whispered. In the past week I've learned how to react. If I reacted with the hint of being shocked or stunned when I heard her speak, she would get insecure. So I nodded and grinned, Sophie lifted her little finger to stroke it's soft feathers once before shooing it into the air and letting it fly off. I'm not sure if the bird would ever really come back. After all it was just a bird. She looked calmed and peaceful. I could feel her spirit lighten like a little bit of weight had been lifted off her shoulders._

* * *

I was really pleased. Because she had spoken to me. Not anyone else, she didn't even speak when Claire, who was turning 6, asked her questions. Not even her Aunt well she did once, but she wasn't even really awake. It's not like she really was talking that much to me either. It wasn't like we were having hour long non-stop conversations. I think it made it so much more special though, Just to hear her voice.

She sighed in her sleep a lot and always slept in that painful looking position. I noticed she did a lot in her sleep. She would sleep walk. A lot. I saw a memory in Sam's head, of one night...It was weird at first when you thought of pack members memories as your own, but we all got used to it.

* * *

_"Good-night, Sam" Emily said hugging me, and I kissed her goodnight and turned off the lights. I was grateful to get some sleep. Patrolling was hard if you had a morning shift and night shift in one day and could only sleep a few hours in the after noon. So I was glad I wasn't patrolling tonight. I heard a creak, and something shuffling. I knew it couldn't have dangerous, because there was no smell of vampires or anything. Emily was already half asleep and the thing put it's arm around Emily. I growled until I realized it was Sophie. She tried shoving her way onto Emilys side like a child does when wanted to squeeze into their parents bed.  
"Sophie?" I called, she must be sleep walking. Embry said she did that a lot. She sighed and I shook her gently. Emily woke up, not that she had gotten fully asleep yet. "Sophie?" Em said,quietly_

_"Mom." Sophie said, the way she said that one word. Which is the first word I've heard her say. She sounded so tormented. After She told Embry what had happen to her mother. I wasn't even in on it. This all happened before the pack and before me and Emily .I actually felt my eyes tear up. That one word was filled with misery, sadness, grief, horror, and everything you shouldn't see on such a young girls face._

_She sighed and Emily scooted over, wrapping arms around Sophie's shaking body, I knew Emily was tearing up too."It's okay" Emily comforted her. Sophie wasn't crying or anything, she was just shaking her tears rolling down her cheeks. She silently cried in Em's arms. I sighed and grabbed my pillow, I could sleep on the couch tonight I guess._

* * *

The whole pack knew about what happened to her mother now. I think Sophie knew about the shared thoughts when she told me, but I knew she hated them knowing also. She didn't just sleep walk. Sometimes she would even sleep eat. Two days ago I had found her sleeping on the couch with carrots. Which was weird, I thought sleep eaters when for the good stuff like chocolate. She never did sleep talk to my disappointment. I would love too hear her unspoken thoughts and dreams.

But with all that she had done in her sleep, she has never done this.

I didn't notice her breathing had picked up until now, and she shifted a bit. I was going to wake her up, worried she was having a nightmare. But she rolled over and hugged her pillow releasing her crunched up fetal position. She whimpered. I noticed she was hot like her face went all red and I could see her red blush all the way down her neck. She moved her hips slightly upward then twitched, rolling over again.

I wondered what she was dreaming of.. then I got my answer.

"Embry.." She muttered into the pillow. At first I thought she was talking to me, but she was still asleep. And I started to wonder if I missed out on her sleep talking. I doubted it, maybe her dream was intense. And it had me in it. I had the biggest grin on my face. Sure this did boost my ego like up to the sky. I was just to fucking happy.

"Please.." She moaned. She wasn't just dreaming about me. She was having a wet dream. A fucking wet dream about me. It couldn't get better. I could actually smell her arousal. I wasn't some perverted teenager that jacked off to anything, but this would pretty much turn on any guy. Damn, I was hard. I should go take a cold shower.

Her eyes fluttered open and somehow blushed harder. She moaned a bit groggily, it was kind of different to see. She always seemed so innocent and fragile. I didn't think she had ever even touched herself. That was stupid though, because I knew most girls did it, and just never admitted it to anyone. So this was really different, but I liked it. She didn't seem to notice me yet though, which was normal she was abnormally unobservant after her naps. She closed her eyes again.

Then I noticed something ruffle under her covers. She fidgeted and her legs slipped apart. She bit her lips and I froze realizing what she was doing. Didn't she even lock the door before touching herself? I cleared my throat Awkwardly. I mean I would have sneaked out but she probably would have noticed me. I knew Sophie was a shy person, and I'm pretty sure she would go silent forever.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. I noticed she twitched a bit and then she looked down at my pants. I'm pretty sure she could see I was hard. She hid under her covers. I could tell she was even wetter when she noticed me.

Me and Sophie have never gone farther than kisses and occasional make outs. Which was like only three or four times in the past two weeks. So I wasn't so sure if she would reject what I was thinking about doing to her.

But fuck I really wanted her bad. I wanted to please her and make her say my name and all that hot sexual stuff. Right now, my aggressive-turned-on-wolf side took over.

She gasped as I ripped the blanket off of her, and I looked at her. Legs spread wide her sweet wetness that I wanted to lick so badly. I wanted to taste her. I knew she was new too this, though. And I wasn't sure what she would or wouldn't want me too do. She didn't even try to grab the blankets. She was watching me watch her and she whimpered again, then shivered. I was shocked when she removed her sleeping tank top and exposed her hard nipples.

I wanted to tease her. I let my hand rest on her cheek and I slowly. I mean really slowly. Like it took all my strength just to not start rubbing her soft wet pussy. I wanted to hear my name on her lips as I touched her. I let my hand make it's way to her perfect breast with her pink tips and I gently pinched her right nipple. She arched her back and I saw her twitch moving her legs farther apart. I slipped my hands down, and brushed it over her wetness. She started to fidget and I grinned wickedly.

"You like that Soph?" I growled in her ear. She nodded quickly I could feel her pleading for me to touch her. This was so different but I wasn't going to let her off the hook.

"Say it" I whispered in her ear softy. "You're so wet, tell me what you want me to do to you."

She stood silent; I knew I shouldn't push her to talk. But I just wanted to hear her so badly. "I can't do anything unless you tell me what you want" I said brushing my lips to her neck.

"Please.. E-Embry, Please" She whimpered and writhed under my touch. "Please, touch me.. I want it.. S-So badly" I gave her what she wanted. I let my finger rub her pulsing clit. She moved her hips but I shifted over her so that I was right between her legs. With her legs opened right in front of me. I wanted to slide into her right then and there. My dick was so hard. I knew she wouldn't be ready for that though. Her hips moved up and down and I pinned them down with my other hand. So I started to rub her clit faster and She moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Sophie, Say it. I want to hear" I said demanding her voice again. I pulled back my hand again and got the reaction I wanted.

"I want you.,, I want you to… Embry.. please…" She was begging incoherently. I bent my head down and she gasped as I ran my warm tongue over her equally warm pussy.

"Tell me!" I growled with passion and she bit her lip. It was hot.

"Lick me.. Please… I'm so wet.. Taste me." I had literally just made her talk a lot more than she was comfortable with. She hardly could get her words out. I did what she said, and damn she tasted so good, her wetness increased and I pushed her legs farther apart as I could without hurting her, she whined and moaned my name. It would only make me lick faster. Then it hit her. She trembled having an intense orgasm. I didn't stop licking. She gripped the sheets and gasped my name a few times again. I felt her go limp and she breathed deeply.

Her head shot up in embarrassment, and I was afraid she would run away. Then her eyes slid down to my dick. It really surprised me when she started to unzip my pants and slid her hand into my boxers. Her eyes went a bit wide and she bit her lip again making my dick twitch. I stared into her eyes. She smiled and started to move her hands but pulled back and gave me what seemed to be the most wanna-be-evil but still adorably cute smile.

"Say it." She whispered pulling her hands back a little. I was shocked at her naughty side. I would have laughed if it wasn't for her hands so close to my hard dick.

"Fuck, Sophie, I want to cum for you. I want you to " She started to rub my head as I spoke that had pre-cum. but stopped when I paused. "Fuck please. "I begged Her eyes when wide and she smiled mischievously as she wrapped her hands and I swear that was the best fucking hand job I've ever gotten. I groaned. "mm fuck.. I'm going to.. c-cu" I came. Sperm covered her hands and she looked shocked then unsurely lifted on of her hands to taste it. I groaned and came a little bit more. I'd bet this was her first time doing something like this. But hell she was good at it.

She softly placed a kiss on my lips and silently walked away, giggling. She paused at the door, seeming to realize she was naked and went to throw a towel over her. Dashing to the bathroom.

I laid back on the bed. What just happened?

I had sat there until, A loud boom came into the room. I knew it wasn't Sophie. "Hey were all going -" He looked at me and laughed. I shoved my pants up. Ugh, Quil was so annoying sometimes, even if he was on of my bestfreinds.

"Get out, Quil" I warned. He shrugged backing away with his hands up in defense.

"Cliff diving in at 4:30. You should bring Sophie" He said as he walked out. I couldn't think of anything now. But of course the phone rang, it was just as annoying as Quils interruption.

I groaned about to get up, but heard Quil get it. He seemed less annoying at the moment. I fell back on the bed waiting for Sophie to come back. She probably was taking a shower. I would take on later, or maybe I would go in and join her. I'd get up off my lazy butt for that.

I listened to what he was saying. I probably wouldn't be able to hear that far if I didn't have supernatural hearing.

"No she's not here, she's banging her boyfriend." Quil was such an ass, no-wonder everyone believed we were on freakish drugs. He probably confirmed it to there face just to get a laugh out of it.

"_What! who is this and Where is Emily. I demand to speak to her._" The angry voice boomed over the phone. I instantly became protective when it involved my imprint.

"Umm.. She not hear right now." Quil said dumbfounded.

"_What! So Sophie is alone in the house. I knew this was a bad Idea, she's already doing everything wrong"_He said, mostly a rant to himself at the end. I growled, who ever this was. He had no right to talk about Sophie that way.

"Calm down" Quil said it wasn't to me though, It was to the person on the phone. I heard disjointed rambling on the other end of the phone.

Sophie had walked back in the room but I didn't pay attention, she was getting dressed as I listened.

"_I want to talk to her! _"The fuming voice demanded.

"She doesn't talk" He said obviously. Why couldn't Quil just hang up the damn phone?

"_I don't care, give her the fucking phone"_He said, he sounded older, so cursing sounded weirder on him.

"Who is this?" Finally Quil asked the question that should have been asked from the beginning.

"_Her father_" Oh shit. Quil just told her father we were 'banging'.

"Oh shit" Quil said aloud a moment later. Then called "Sophie!"

Sophie snapped her head at the door. She looked confused, but I could tell she had a sense that something was wrong. She looked at me and I gave her a sympathetic look, but she cringed and walked out to see what was going on.

She started shaking when she noticed Quil had the phone in his hand. I instinctively put an arm around her.

She grabbed the phone and held it to her ear and waited.

"_Sophie, I know you're listening_" Her father said, he was so pissed. _"I know you've been hanging around with a boy and I know you already made some wrong choices." _He tried to keep calm but it only made it that more scary for her. She cringed. He didn't keep composed for long though. _"You're a slut! And stupid and naïve, I bet he told you he loved you. It's a lie. A fucking lie and you believed it. You can't even talk, what could he possibly want from you. You're so gullible. You always will make the wrong choice just like your mother!" _He was so angry, it was like when Paul beat the shit out of something for no reason when he was mad. He just kept going on.

How the fuck could he talk to her this way? He treated her like she was deaf and couldn't understand. I growled as I watched what it did too her. I could see it in her eyes, in the few seconds he had said all that to her. She put up her walls again. After about two weeks of opening up, it was getting easier to read her facial expressions. This one was rare.

It was the one she had when she first came through Emily's door.

Her face was blank, no blank would mean there would be no feelings. This obviously was ten times worse because she was suffering deep down. He was hurting her soul. In the last two weeks she had been here I could really see that behind all this silence and covered up expressions. She had the most loving spirit ever. I started to see a spark in her eyes. Her smiles stopped being a smile she had to give; it was a smile she was happy to wear. I knew losing her mother was hard and I heard her say it herself or to the bird. Healing takes time. She was healing, I could see that and she was talking a little more each day.

But all that was gone in the blink of a second. All because of her unloving father.

She didn't even cry, she didn't throw a fit. She just hung up the phone and went to sit on the couch. I knew she would sleep, I think that was her form of a temporary escape. No wonder she sleeps so much, I would too if I was stuck around that asshole. I moved onto the couch and wrapped my arm around her waist casually trying to comfort her. She cringed away. I growled, Quil seemed to notice that he shouldn't be here right now and left without a word.

"Sophie" I held back another growl. I wasn't growling at her. I was growling at being rejected because of the things that had just been screamed at her.

She looked at me, tired. but couldn't keep eye contact and looked down at her hands. I kept calm, phasing would not help me fix this. I had to keep calm. She wasn't rejecting me, she was just upset and hurt.

"Sophie… What he said, was complete bullshit." She shook her head, disagreeing.

I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. It was the same composed look, she was holding back the tears and pain and it was hurting her so much worse. I grimaced.

"You haven't done anything wrong, and you're beautiful and amazing and it's not a lie when I say I love you" I inclined forward until our foreheads were touching. "Because I honestly and truly love you." I whispered, she slid a hand over my heart, and I realized now that she had been telling me she loved me from the very beginning.

"I love you too" She breathed and leaned in placing her soft perfect lips on mine.

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear this was a fun chapter to write. Haha It was hard to write the dirty parts from a guys perspective. I really like writing from Embry's POV though. It came out so much longer than planned. I hoped you enjoyed! Tell me what you think xx_


	9. Family

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the wait, I was travelling and will update sooner next time. This chapter was hard to write but I really like that last part, so don't give up on it until the end lol. This story really helps me so I will be writing a lot more chapters. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) p.s. if you see any major spelling or grammar mistake feel free to tell me. I really wrote the end quickly._

* * *

Chapter 9: Family

I pouted looking through my drawers for something to wear. Embry was taking me cliff diving in a little bit. He told me they do it a lot and it did sound fun in a scary kind of way. I didn't really know what too wear though, and after the phone call with my dad I wasn't feeling so confident. Everything piece of clothing I owned suddenly had something wrong with it, even though I have worn all my clothes self-assuredly before. It really pissed me off.

My dad made me feel horrible or 'disgusting' like he worded it. If I wore something too short, I would feel like a slut. If I wore something to long I'd feel like a freak. Embry told me the whole pack were going and so were all the imprints. My final choices on what to wear were really not the best. I grunted in frustration and threw my shirts back in the drawer.

"Hey" A familiar voice said at my door way. I turned and blushed; I was only wearing a bra and underwear. He smiled and walked in to place a kiss on my lips. I smiled back sheepishly. Me and Embry had taken it far today. Like really far, farther than I've ever gone with a guy.

I've never let anyone touch me, not that I thought anyone would ever want to. But it felt too good to protest when he started to rub. Just thinking about it made me shiver in pleasure. Then his tongue …

I shook my head slightly looking back at Embry staring at me curiously, not the best time to get turned on. We were about to leave.

It also was kind of awkward after I realized how far I really went. I've never touched a guys thing before. I giggled quietly. Still, all that together wasn't as embarrassing as my dad's phone call. He had said all those things to me and knew what was going on because Quil had said we were 'banging'. Seriously that kid can't joke. That had been so discomforting, and Embry heard everything my dad said. I was used to my dad saying that stuff, but not in front of my boyfriend. I stared into his eyes, smiling. Even though my dad had pointed out everything over the phone, called me a whore and such, Embry still looked at me with love struck eyes. He was the most amazing person I've ever known. I loved him with all my heart.

"You ready?" He asked, I grabbed a plain white t-shirt slipping over my bra, slipping on my shorts. Then grabbed a towel and extra pair of clothes, he watched me. I noticed he looked at me differently then everyone else, with gentleness and kind eyes. It made me melt inside.

* * *

We got the the top of the cliff almost the same time everyone else did. Kimberly was there, she waved to me. She kind of got the hint that I didn't really talk. Maybe the guys told her, what ever reason I was thankful. She kind of was bummed about it though, I could tell. I felt like I kind of disappointed her in a way.

I've only talked to Embry, but the pack has heard me speak from his thoughts. When they told me about the shared thoughts I kind of felt bad. A person's only safe place is their minds and they didn't have that anymore. I would die before letting someone into my head.

I was glad to see I wasn't over or under dressed. The girls were all in bikini tops and shorts. It was a really high jump from here, I was shocked. I don't think I've seen any one else jump from here. Just looking at it screams 'danger'.

Was this safe? Obviously it was for them with there supernatural strength and the fact they could get hit by a car and walk away with only scratches. Looking below I could see the waves hitting against the rocks and cliff side violently. It look more like a suicide attempt then a fun activity. My eyes were wide filled with panic but then I was overcome with curiosity.

The water was so dark, it must be deeper than I could even imagine. It was so frightening and I think that's what amazed me. I loved the intimidating look of it. I knew Embry would keep me safe, so there wasn't have any risk of drowning. The waves were so big I leaned in unthinkingly to try to see the aggressive waters below.

I stepped back and closed my eyes. It was such a wonderful feeling, letting the adrenaline slowly run through my veins as I took a step forward. One more step and I would be falling. My stomach turned and I liked the fear. My own fear running through me. I laughed.

I took another step forward, preparing to just fall into the dark waters below. Just fall and drop into the waiting water but strong arms held me back, angrily before I could step. He was shaking as he yanked me to his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Embry said fuming. I turned to him, confused. Didn't we come here to jump? Wasn't that the point? Why was he so upset?

I motioned my hands in a diving gesture and rolled my eyes. Obviously I was going to dive. Embry calmed himself down and held me closer.

"You're not jumping from here, it's too high, I'll take you to the safer edge." He said over protectively. Why would he bring me to exciting jump if I couldn't even experience it? It would be less exciting the safer it was. He started walking down the trail. He was going to lead me to the 'kiddy' jump where Quil let Claire. That was pathetic, I wasn't a kid!

I shook my head and tugged him back to the edge, determined to jump from here. I don't know why I suddenly became stubborn. The wind whipped my hair across my face, making my protest a little less compelling. The guys laughed.

He grunted at my conflict. "Fine, but I'm going to jump with you. And okay don't just step out off the cliff like that, you'll fall too close to the rocks. " He shuddered. I nodded, jumping off the cliff by myself would have been a big mistake.

"You sure your ready?" Embry chuckled taking his shirt off. I tried not to stare at his perfection. Embry wasn't the biggest out of the pack. He had this slimness to him, but he was still pretty buff. He engulfed me in his arms. I could feel the warmth radiating off of him. He held me a little bit tighter than comfortable but I didn't mind. It made me feel safer.

I nodded squeezing him as hard as I could. He pushed us off the cliff.

And we were falling.

It was the most exhilarating thing I had ever felt. The blue sky blurred past me. I forced my eyes open not to miss a second of it. I screamed at first, then just clung to Embry even harder. We hit the icy cold water. I couldn't let go off Embry, he didn't even seem phased by me firmly clinging on to him with all my strength as he swam upward. We hit the surface and I could here his roaring laugh of excitement. My laugh was weaker and I was shocked. The waves were huge but somehow Embry seemed to keep us above the water. The salt kind of burned my eyes. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep the open.

We swam back to the surface, well Embry swam with me still clinging on to him. The water was so cold compared to the warmth I felt coming from him. Once we hit the shore I forced my legs to work and stand up straight.

"You okay?" He checked, looking at me. I nodded laughing. When he let go of me the cold wind hit me like little ice needles, I shivered. He grabbed the towel out of the bags we had left down here. So we didn't have to drive back up to get our change of clothes. I smiled at him as he wrapped the towel around me, It was nothing compared to his body heat, but it would do for now. He nuzzled his warm nose to mine, which was cold. My lips were cold so I pressed it to his and shivered.

I pulled back to get my change of clothes. I slipped them on difficulty. My hair was drying due to the harsh wind. It also made my lips turn blue and my teeth started to shake. Embry wrapped me in his arms once he noticed I was cold.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him like a child.

"You tired?" He said holding me tighter.

I shook my head, but yawned. Maybe I just needed a nap. Oh god, I'm such a child. I take naps. I'm small and they all think I needed to jump from the kiddy cliff.

"You hungry?" He asked.

I nodded, I hadn't had breakfast yet. Emily was out of the house in the morning, and I had been preoccupied, I thought to myself, blushing.

"Were all going to eat at my place." Seth said over to us. His mother Sue was just as good of a cook as Emily. I especially loved Sue's cooking cause it seemed to be extremely healthy. Ever since her husband died of a heart attack she had been forcing better eating habits on the kids. Not that it helped them, there werewolf bodies could eat anything without it's effect.

"Okay, we'll see you there." Embry said, the car was parked up ahead. I buried my face in Embry's shoulder as he carried me, secretly placing a kiss on his neck. He chuckled.

I think I've been to Sue's house when I was little and my mom visited. We were all related, which made me related to Leah. I shuddered. The whole thing was so different here, I had more family and it was nice. Back home I was isolated. My dad's side of the family hardly visited. I'm not sure if I can remember all of them clearly. I'm sure they were okay, but they wouldn't have had a sense of family or loyalty.

I thought about my dad. What would he do now? He heard I was 'banging' with a boyfriend I happened to have met while I was here. And I had hung up on him, he hated that. I usually got screamed at for at least ten minutes for that. He couldn't do anything though because he was far away.

Unless he came and took me away, I started to shake. He could punish me then, well grounding wouldn't upset me. But now he could do something worse. He could take Embry away from me. He could make me go away.

"Shh, you okay?" Embry asked rubbing my back. I clinged onto him tighter, trying to force the shaking to stop.

I nodded. Which was a lie, I was far from okay. The thought of loosing Embry hurt more than I knew was healthy for me. It was the first time I lied to Embry even though I hadn't even really said anything. Just a little lie. He opened the car door setting me down on the seat. He took my hand in his and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked again with a don't-lie-to-me look. I cringed and looked down. The car was really cold, why was everything cold now days?

"I-I don't want to talk about it" I said, maybe that would get me out of saying anything. He would be frustrated, not wanted me to keep my feelings bottled up. So I pressed my lips before I could see his disappointed look.

He pulled back and whispered against my lips "Okay, but I'm here if you do" I nodded and he closed my door, slipping into the driver's seat. The heater didn't really work well in the car, I already knew that. Embry grabbed a blanket from the backseat and handed it me. I yearned for his arms instead of this stupid blanket.

* * *

The food was almost done when we got there. Sue didn't want to start until everything was finished. So everyone was just spread around the living room. Most of the guys were watching a re-run of a game. The girls were talking and I was zoning out with Embry's arm around me. The room was just as cozy as everything in La push.

"You like football Soph?" Seth said, pulling me out of my trance. I shook my head. I didn't really know anything about it. The rules or the excitement over it.

"How can you not like it?" Jared laughed, then they all cheered as something happened on the screen. I guess it means the team the were rooting for got a point or goal or whatever. I'm not even sure why they were cheering they all probably have seen this game.

"Girls" Paul rolled his eyes and laughed.

I liked that I didn't need to talk to be in a conversation, they were perfectly fine with my silence. No mute jokes, no special jokes. They seemed to aim the most jokes towards Leah or the other imprints.

Claire came up to me with her two Barbie's. Which were ugly as hell, I don't know how she managed to destroy them that badly. One of the Barbie's' hair was burned off and the other on looked like it had been ripped right off the head. They were all plastered with nail polish and lipstick.

"Sophie pway with me." She said shoving the burnt one into my hands. I smiled awkwardly and nodded, holding the doll up not sure what to do with it. I never really had dolls when I was little. That would shock most of the girl population but I just didn't.

After fifteen minutes of having a mute Barbie that wouldn't reply to Claire she gave up and started to annoy Quil with chattering about her school day. It was weird Quil looked like he enjoyed her talking and annoying chattering. Uncle Sam had explained that Quil imprinted on Claire. I was really confused about that, it was plain on my face. He told me he was nothing but a protector. When she needed a big brother it would be him. All he wanted is for her to be happy and safe. It was sweet.

A picture at the end of the room caught my eye. I'm not even sure how it caught my attention; I could hardly see it from here. I got up, glad everyone was busy with there own conversations and game. There were a lot of pictures. I think Emily took some of them down at her house, so I wouldn't be upset with pictures of my mom.

I walked to the back where the table held a picture of a bunch of people. So maybe it was just a picture. Nothing to do with me, I looked closer. Ahh, it was a family reunion picture. I quickly scanned the picture for me and-

There I was, little me, laughing on my mom's lap. Emily was there too she was about 14 maybe, and Leah must have been 10 , so that must have meant I was 8. That could have been the last time I was here in La push. No, maybe it was one of the last visits. I sighed. My mom was a lot older than Emily, but they looked so much alike. They were about 9 years apart. It was a big age difference.

The picture was taken on the La push beach, with what looked like the whole entire family. My dad wasn't there though. Even baby Seth was in the picture. I giggled. My mom looked so happy, which baffled me. Why didn't she just run away and live here if she was so unhappy. Or go someplace new if she wasn't satisfied with our life.

I clenched my fist. Not here, wait till your alone to freak out. Big hands held my fist, he crouched down and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"That's you?" He said, scrutinizing the picture. I nodded holding back the tears, I pointed to the woman holding me.

"Oh." His hands wrapped around my waist, hugging me from behind.

"I- I wasn't enough." I stammered. Closing my eyes, in defeat. I realized it would be impossible to bottle up my feelings from Embry forever.

"What?" He said confused and a bit shocked.

"I wasn't enough to make her stay." I looked at the ground.

"No Sophie, don't you think like that." He growled holding me close. "It's not your fault"

I shook my head. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, but it did feel better to get it out. Even if I couldn't change it.

"Dinners ready" Sue called from the kitchen. Me and Embry turned and almost everyone's eyes were on me. I realized none of them had heard my voice out loud. The girls didn't even know what I sounded like. I cringed and shoved myself to Embry's side, trying to hide from there stares.

"Dinners ready!" Sure called again louder. Everyone quit staring and started to pile into the kitchen occupied with getting food. The girls never really got over the shock.

I didn't even get to see the food , the boys were all huddled around it dumping most of it on there plate. I waited; hell no was I getting in the middle of that. Thankfully Embry came back with two plates. We sat down.

I ate in silence, which was normal for me. I wish it was normal for Paul, he needs to close his mouth when he chews. It's kind of disturbing.

Everyone was laughing, talking, and joking. Even Leah was laughing, mostly at the rude jokes she made, but at least she wasn't sulking. Embry's laughter was my favorite so soft and harmonic, yet loud and booming at the same time. It made me smile. I knew La push would always be my home even if my dad took me away. My family were here, my friends were here. This would always be my home.


	10. The Movies

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Movies

The past week has been better. Embry had forced everyone to not answer the phone when my dad called. He almost took off Seth's arm when he was about to accidentally pick it up. I didn't mind, it was better if I didn't talk to my dad but I knew I was just prolonging the inevitable. The longer I waited the worse it would be.

My dad never stopped calling. The phone rang again just to prove my point. This was the second time today. His maximum calls were at least five times then he would give up. I kind of felt guilty about not answering, but if I did I knew I would be screamed out.

I put my head in my hands. Why was I putting this off? It would be so much worse if I waited longer. I reached over to the phone but before I could grab it Embry held me back.

"No." was all he said.

He didn't get it though, when my dad was mad, it was scary. Maybe he would send me to boarding school or enroll me in some military training. Maybe he would just kill me.

"He'll be mad..." I whispered. Seth looked over at me, still getting used to the fact that I was talking more. This past week I had been talking more, and I wasn't even forcing myself too. It just came out naturally. Sometimes it wasn't even necessary, I was just expression my opinion and I liked it. I wasn't really comfortable talking around the imprints (except for Kimberly) because they still stared at me like I was speaking Chinese.

It was getting easier to talk mostly because of Embry too. When I was around him everything just started to get easier. For so long I felt trapped, not able to express anything. It's like being locked in a room. A _very_small room with bland colors and no expression. With Embry, everything seemed to be normal and fun, he unlocked the door to the horrible room that had kept me trapped for so long.

"I don't care I'm not going to let him talk to you the way he did." Embry started shaking; I put my hand over his heart to calm him. He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"We should go out and do something" Seth said, bored. He was flipping through channels but gave up putting the controller on the table.

I nodded, doing something other than sitting here and panicking every time the phone rang was a good idea. The problem is I had no idea what there was to do in La push. So far I had been to the beach, the shops, the old park and a breakfast diner. It was a lot more than I would do back home. The only time I really went out is to the library. My dad didn't mind me going places that were 'educational', but he still had the lazy nanny go with me.

I racked my brain for things we could do but came up blank. The ringing stopped and my dad left a message. He hardly left messages, only because he didn't want to look like an ass to Uncle Sam and Aunt Em.

Well, They already knew he was an ass, but a nasty message would only prove everyone's point about him.

"SOPHIE! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! IF YOU DON'T ANSWE –" Embry unplugged the cord growling.

I shook my head, snuggling back up to Embry as he wrapped his arms protectively around me. I wanted to tell him that it was normal and that my dad was just mad. But there was no will to defend my dad anymore. All my problems had muddled up into incoherent stress. Seth was right we needed to get out and do something. I sighed and rested my hand on his warm cheek.

"We could see a movie" Embry suggested playing with a strand of my hair. My hand sipped down resting on his neck and I nodded again snuggling to his bare chest. Embry just got off of his patrol shift.

"Sounds great" Seth said cheekily. Interrupting our little world. Embry laughed and rolled his eyes. Everything Embry did was cute, everything he did was perfect.

"Fine but get a shirt on, kid" Embry said pulling away to get a shirt out of his bag. He threw his extra shirt at Seth. Most of the boys shared clothes. I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on.

Embry came over and scooped me up in his arms attacking my face with kisses. I giggled and squirmed. The whole world faded and I caught his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. I could hear the phone ringing again. My dad was calling. _Again._

He pulled back, but I refused to let go just yet. I yanked him back and kissed him again. This time with desperate need for his lips. A single tear escaped and I didn't even know I was on the verge of sobbing. I was silently sobbing on the inside. It was like all my problems were bottled up inside me again but with Embry I could never keep anything bottled up for too long.

I pushed back my fears and pain and clung to him. My tongue dancing with his. He squeezed me tighter in his arms, my body was shaking. We pulled back for air. His sweet brown eyes locked with mine. It was like at that moment we were melting together. Like a slow love song that leaves you feeling serene and peaceful. A smile played around the corners of his perfect lips.

"Yo love birds, let's go" Seth said and Embry groaned. I giggled as he let me down.

* * *

The movie theater didn't have much of a choice in La push. It was pretty small too, but it looked new. Which was weird. We walked closer to the signs looking for something good to watch. Nothing really caught my attention. I liked _Harry Potter_ but after the fourth movie I kind of lost track and plus I've only read the first book. There were a lot of cheesy romances and cheap comedy's playing. I stopped at a _Paranormal Activity 2 _poster. I've never watched the first one, but hey scary is scary right? There were rumors that a few people died during the movie. Which was obviously fake.

I've never been to a movie with a boy but I'm pretty sure the scary movie entitled me to just hug onto Embry through out the movie without him thinking I was getting clingy. I pointed to the poster eagerly.

Seth groaned, "Paranormal Activity? I heard it wasn't scary at all and we're werewolves dammit! It'll take a lot to scare us."

Embry smacked him across the side of the head. It didn't even look like Seth felt it though. "Scream it to the world why don't ya."

It not like anyone would believe them if they started having a conversation on the perks of being a werewolf. They'd probably be sent to the mental hospital or something.

"What if it's real, Then you'd be scared" I said almost a whisper. Good thing the pack has super hearing or else they wouldn't hear anything I said. Still it was so weird actually talking to someone other than Embry. I still wasn't even used to my own voice; it made me self-conscious most of the time. Talking didn't come easily to me, it was still awkward and I stuttered a lot nervously. But I was getting better at it.

"Ghosts are not real" Seth said rolling his eyes.

I smiled wickedly, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets. La push nights were always chilly no matter what season. "That's what I said about werewolves before the summer"

They both laughed. "How about Saw 3D" Embry suggested. I cringed but nodded. I've never watched Saw movies but I'm pretty sure they were scary and I was in the mood for scary.

Seth grunted in agreement and the three of us made our way to the ticket line.

* * *

I wanted scary but this… this was beyond…

I was gripping onto my seat, this movie made me want to scream. It was just so…

_Disturbing._

Yea that was the word, not scary, just plain out disturbing.

I cringed into Embry. Well at least I got to cling onto him.

"This is notthhinggg." Seth howled. My mouth dropped. Well, of course they rip apart vampires for a living. Me, on the other hand, I had no experience with all that kinds of stuff.

It should bother me more that my boyfriend was out killing things. But I somehow couldn't compare it to the stuff on the big theater screen on from of me.

God, there trapped in another room. I clung to Embry and he chuckled. "Shhh, it's okay Soph" He was worried and amused at the same time.

Seth laughed "I'd totally make it out alive. Just rip that bomb lock thing right off the door"

I cowered into Embry's arms. The arm rest was making it hard for me to completely bury myself in his arms. Okay I know at the beginning I was ready for all the horror and adrenaline but now I felt sick. This was a bit too much.

All I heard was something about the remaining two people having to fill up 10 pints of blood in order to get out. Then there bloodcurdling screams, before I put my hands over my ears and completely blocked this movie out.

Embry asked if I wanted to leave again. I just shook my head. We paid for horror and blood and I was going to stick it through.

* * *

I rushed them out of the movies the second it was over. Seth was laughing, Embry was worrying about me and I was trying to forget that damn movie. We all hoped in the car.

Okay I know I hated the movie and it was probably going to be the reason behind my loss of appetite for the next few days. But I did have fun. It was the first time I've gone to the movies with friends. Even when my mom took me to the movies, it had always just been me and her.

Seth was falling asleep in the back seat and Embry was heading towards his house. Seth honestly was cute. Like a little brother I never had. He was always cheeky and fun to be around. Just like Embry, but Embry was so much more thoughtful and deep. Seth was a cute kid with supernatural powers.

Ten minutes later we pulled up to the Clearwaters place. "Wake up kid" Seth cursed under his breath an rolled over in the backseat.. I noticed all the boys slept hard. It usually would take a earthquake to wake them. I giggled as Embry got out and opened the door. Lifting Seth onto his shoulder. Not like a baby, more like when you're carrying you're drunken friend out of a bar.

He mumbled something about Seth better not phase in his shirt as he carried him up to the house. I lost focuse on them and turned my attention to the music. I flipped through the songs, putting on a slow song by _Sleeping At Last- Dear True Love. _I was going to put on something by Florence+ the Machine, but I remember Embry's distasteful reaction to her songs. Even though this song was cheesy I liked it. Fit the moment right now. Well, not exactly, I was much happier than any love song could possibly convey.

Embry got back into the car, with a spark in his eyes. He always had that though. He was just as happy and perky as Seth. But sometimes, his eyes could be serious, but compassionate. It was like he reached into my soul and changed me. He noticed me scrutinizing him, intensely. He did the same. We just watched each other for a moment. For anyone else it would have been awkward, not Embry though. Not my Embry.

We started kissing softly. His tongue tracing over my lips and mine doing the same. His hands rubbed my back. I shivered pushing myself tight to his body. He grabbed my hair gently and tugged at it making my head tilt back, exposing my neck. Like a vampire would do before biting into there prey. But this was not aggressive this was passionate and soft.

His lips brushed over my neck, Up and down. Up and down. He finally started nibbling on my neck. I knew how people got hickeys. I just didn't know how good it felt. Like everything was bubbling up inside me. A weird sound came from my throat. Something along the lines of a whimper and sigh. His hands gentle squeezed my breasts.

This was a different side of Embry. Last time he had been taken over by hard passion. This time he was soft and gentle. His lips sucking at my neck were soft. His hands were soft. His body pressed to mine was soft.

One hand moved down to my thigh, resting there. Screaming for me to give a sign of permission. I squeezed his hand, wondering if this was okay. His hands started rubbing me through my jeans.

_You're a slut. _I froze, my dad voice ringed in my head. That day he called said I was a slut. Did doing this really make me disgusting? Why was this bothering me. Embry said none of that was true.  
_  
You are disgusting. _The voice in my head said.

I let out a small cry not one you make when you're being pleasured. This one was more shameful I was disgusting and worthless. Embry stiffened. "Sophie? Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. What's wrong" He said looking at me, worriedly. I put my hand over my mouth. That was pretty much the first time I had even made a crying sound. Sure I've shed a few tears and probably got a bit upset in my sleep. But I've never really cried. Like sobbed

And I didn't plan on doing it now.

My emotions were all over the place tonight. I shook my head. _  
_  
"I'm fine baby" This was also the first time I've used the word 'baby' I shuddered. It didn't sound as good as it did when Embry said it. I could see him smile in the dark as I said that. He kissed my forehead.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded, and yawned a bit. Damn my sleepiness.

"You tired?"

I nodded.

"Alright I'll get you home." He chuckled and we straightened back into our seat. I wanted to tell him no, let's stay he forever and ever. But It was getting late. Not that Aunt Em or Uncle Sam minded as long as I was with Embry. The stars twinkled just as fascinating to me the same as when I first came. It amazed me how much of a different person I was. I looked back at Embry and noticed he was a bit sleepy too. He was so cute, I giggled.

"Something funny, beautiful?" He smiled.

I nodded poking his cheek. He chuckled hardly concentrating on the road. I would have been scared but he was pretty good at driving with his supernatural senses and all.

We pulled up to the house when I clenched my fists and my eyes went wide. I started shaking.

"Soph?" Embry asked. I shook my head, my face going blank. After weeks of being carefree and happy it was pretty hard to put the mask on. It felt wrong.

Because the car in the drive way wasn't Uncle Sam's or Aunt Emily's.

It wasn't any of the packs and it sure wasn't anyone in La push.

I knew that car so familiar because it was my Dad's.

* * *

_A/N: haha as always tell me what you think. xx I've never really watched a saw movies, just parts. So yea it's probably not accurate. Never even went to see Saw 3D , I chickened out. lol _


	11. Going Insane

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Going Insane

We walked up to the house as slow as we could. I'm not sure what was going to happen, but I'm pretty sure it was going to be bad. There is no possible way this night is going to end with a smile or a hug.

"I'm scared…" I whispered to Embry. What was I supposed to do? My dad was back early and probably really pissed. I didn't want to loose Embry just yet. I was downright scared. The whole world was spinning out of my control.

"It's okay" He wrapped his arm protectively around me. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen." He whispered to me calmingly. Sure he could protect me, but all the legal stuff was in my dad's favor. Maybe if I ran away right now, and didn't come back. He have to leave me alone. But I knew I couldn't hide forever.

We opened the door and stepped inside. Sure enough my Dad was there. Everything went quiet the second we stepped it. I cringed; his face was burning with rage. He was completely pissed. Aunt Em looked really frustrated and Uncle Sam look really pissed; he was even shaking a bit. Paul was outside with Seth both of them looking pissed as they ran into the forest. My dad probably pushed there buttons too. This wasn't a surprise; dad could annoy the hell out of people.

"Oh hello Sophie" My dad's taunting voice got me angry now. It's never done this before. I could feel the rage building up in me. Instead of going blank and ignoring him, I got angry. I'm not sure why now, maybe it's Embry. He makes it impossible for me to cover up my emotions and now I couldn't do it anymore. I was pissed and sad and mad and everything all put together.

"What no hi? It seems everyone here thinks you can talk again." He rolled his eyes. Embry growled. Emily grunted annoyed. The whole room was filled with anger.

Uncle Sam gave a warning look to Embry. I placed my hand on his chest like I usually did to calm him down. Not realizing the action left a bit of my neck exposed as I moved.

"What the hell is on your neck!" He shouted. Shit.

I forgot about the hickey, great. Perfect time to get a hickey, when my dad suddenly shows up.

"You know I have rules!" Oh right, no boys. No going out. No fun. No breathing. I glared at my father. He was ruining everything I had. He was going to take Embry from me.

"Those rules are locking her up. She's 16, not 5." Embry was glaring at my dad too.

"She stupid! She can't even talk for herself. You're using her you son of –" He grumbled as he yanked me from Embry but he didn't let go. My dad had just called me stupid, then defended me. Sometimes I wondered why he even bothered with me, if he hated me so much.

"Let her go, were leaving!" My dad shouted.

"You're not going to take her!" Embry shouted back. He was shaking.

I pulled away from my father, furious. And this is the part where I completely snap. Like a crazy lady.

What I did next, I'll never understand. I grabbed a fork that was on the counter beside me and I jabbed my dad's arm. I wasn't strong enough to actually pierce through his skin. I dropped the fork shocked and a bit disgusted with myself. Why had I done that? I wasn't thinking straight. For once I was glad with my weakness.

"Did you just try to stab me?" My father's voice shattered my ears.

Apparently I did. I finally found my voice. I was tired of this, I had to speak up.

"Fuck you." I said simply. Wasn't the smartest thing to say and I hardly ever cursed out loud. But right now that all I could say. Every tear, every break down. All put together in those two words. Okay , I was too crazy to feel the guilt I would feel later. After all he was my dad.

The room started to close in on me. Now I know that wasn't the most mature thing to say. But I was still a kid, a kid that had been cut off from a normal life. It was horrible for me to think like that but I did. Sure I was thankful for the things I had. But was it too much to ask for a loving father, capable of expressing feelings right.

And once those two words came out I started to sob ,really hard.

My dad's mouth hung open. "What?" He asked, shock and rage on his face.

"F-f-fuck you." I repeated trying to get my words out.

"I-I'm sick and .. tired o-o-of you." I tried to get my sobbing to stop so I could speak clearly. I felt Embry's arms around me. I didn't really know how much I needed his help to keep myself up right at the moment. The air seemed to be getting thick and it was hard to breath. My head spun and my legs shook.

"I'm s-sick of you telling me t-things….. I'm s-sick off you n-not l-l-l-loving me. Youu hate me and I don't.. d-don't know what I did wrong… Ever since mom died.. It w-wasn't my fault. I loveeed h-her and she l-loved me too. " My vision was blurred. And my head started to pound. Like all the tears over the past years came crashing back. I felt blood trickle out of my nose. Was that normal. I've been waiting to say this too my dad for a long time, and now that I did, i felt like I wasn't explaining myself right.

So I just put it into the words I've always had in my mind.

"I j-j-just-t-t wannnt mom back." I grabbed my dad's keys which were conveniently on the table. I couldn't take this anymore. I dashed out the door and stopped in front of my dad's car. The cold air felt nice on my skin.

I yelled as I kicked the car. Hoping to leave at least a dent in his precious car. I shrieked, realizing all the stress was making my nose bleed more and my head pound harder. I hopped into the car when I saw everyone coming out to look. I needed to be alone. They all saw me like this. Embry, Paul, Seth, Quil, Jake. All of them.

I was a mess. I thought embarrassedly and cried harder. Trying to keep my legs from buckling. I shoved into the front seat, before anyone of them could stop me. The inside of the car was cluttered with junk. And smelled like smoke and alcohol. This damn car annoyed me. Everything annoyed me.

I started the car and I drove off. Thank god, Uncle Sam was holding Embry back. Maybe he figured I needed space. I did.

It was pretty hard to drive if you've only done it twice and you crying blurred your vision. I wasn't planning on driving far. After all I didn't even have a license. My scream filled the car. Good thing no one could hear.

I got about half way to I think what was Forks before I lost control of the car. It happened to fast for me to fix it, I hit into a tree. It didn't do much damage; I wasn't driving too fast in the first place. The tree cracked and then the blurred figure came crashing down. Thank god the tree fell in the opposite direction. It was scary to watch though.

I was fine, well not injured I mean. The sobs kept coming out violently. The whole world seemed to be growing darker and darker. The green and brown tree's outside just faded to black. The grey seats faded to black. Everything was covered by darkness. I crawled into the back seat and cried my eyes out. Shrieking in pain and sadness.

My back was touching something hard, I got up and looked for the annoying thing that disturbed my break down. I ripped of a coat and saw a bottle of vodka. It was almost a full bottle. It was so tempting.

Okay my dad didn't drink that much, but I've found bottles like these around the house and garage before. Not that I drank them or anything. He'd noticed. But right now I did not give a fuck about what would happen. It seems like I've already screwed up everything, from the little relationship I had left with my dad to everyone thinking I was insane.

I've heard it eases the pain, I heard it made it easier. Well, I was going to find out now.

I chugged the vodka right out of the bottle, only to spit half of it up. Damn it tasted horrible. The little amount that got down my throat burned badly. I cried harder.

But I chugged again this time holding it down.

I waited for it to kick in, but it was taking a bit longer. Thinking about my mom didn't help my case.

* * *

_I came home from school, dad was usually at work. He didn't get home until late. I giggled ready to show my mom what I had made in art class. Stupid painted was hard to carry on the bus._

_"Mom?" I asked, the house had a chilling sense of emptiness. "You here?" Maybe she went to the store. But something didn't feel right._

_I walked to my mom's room, and froze. There was a lot of blood. Too much blood. The room stung with the scent of alcohol and blood. I rushed over to her, the sheet soaked with blood made me sicker. I shook her lifeless body._

_"Mom! Please, mom" I shook harder; I knew it wasn't any good she was gone. But I stayed there praying for her to wake up. For me to wake up. For this too be a horrible nightmare. Please Please Please. I sobbed,_

_I screamed realizing it was too late. I was only 12 but I've watched television. I knew this was suicide and that she was gone. But I wasn't giving up. I reached over her corpse to get her cell off the nightstand._

_I dialed my dad's number, I had memorized my parents number incase of emergency's but he didn't answer. Of course he was at work. I dialed 911 not sure what to say._

_"911 emergency" The woman voice answer._

_I couldn't answer right away, but I'm sure she could here the sobs._

_"P-PLEASE.. HELP.. MY MOM… SHE'S DEAD!" I screamed into the phone, chocking on my tears._

_"It's okay hunny , just keep calm and tell me your name" The operator asked. Who cared! just send help._

_"S-Sophie my name is sophiee" I spit out._

_"what do you mean by your mothers dead" She's dead what am I suppose to mean! I sobbed again through the phone. I couldn't keep calm._

_"I MEAN SHE'S DEAD. SHE KILLED HERSELF! JUST SEND SOMEONE!"_

_Scream _

_"I CAME HOME AND SHE'S .."_

_Scream_

_"DEAD" _

_Another scream._

_"WHY?" _

_then the next few words were a broken whisper. My voice cracked. "Help her. I don't know what to do. P-please"_

_"Sophie stay on the phone okay? Are you alone?" The woman asked remaining calm._

_"I'm alone.. I'm alone .. I'm alone" I kept repeating. I was alone. Completely alone._

_I looked at my mom. "why mommy" I cried again knowing I'd be crying for a long time._

* * *

So I chugged again. Until I was sure I was too numb to recall the memories.

And again, so I was sure I was to delirious to remember what happened today.

I started to slip, my hold on everything was getting fuzzy. This should be a good thing, but I felt a bit frighten. Oh well, I chugged again determined to get rid of all emotion, nodding to myself when I started to feel lightheaded. The movement made my head feel weird. The stars seemed to dance outside the window.

The world seemed to fade too. At moments I could control myself but then I would just fade again into the intoxication. From what they tell me, I probably won't remember anything that happens next. All I cared is that I was numb.

I cried again (I didn't even know why I was crying anymore) and I kept drinking hoping to pass out at some point, but I never did.

The cold night would be calming, I rolled the window open a little tiny bit , paranoid of suffocation, and wiped my eyes drunkenly. I could feel it kicking in. I criss-crossed my legs holding the bottle in my lap. Too lazy to do anything but stare.

I screamed one last time, mostly in relief. I can't really remember what happen next. The moon was bright and beautiful, just like my mom. The little wind coming in from crack in the window was calming and gentle just like Embry. The last thing I heard was my own screams and the howl of a wolf.

* * *

_A/N: Okay I know this was short but the next chapter is going to be longer xx Yea, she kind of goes insane due to the fact she's been keeping quiet all those years, her breaking point. Plus this chapter will make more sense when the other chapters are posted. Thanks too everyone that reviews this story. You all make my day xx_


	12. Drunk Talk

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Drunk Talk _(Embry POV)_

_Where could she be_? I asked in a panic as tried to sniff out a trail. But there was none she took her car, she could be anywhere! I didn't even realize she could drive. _We should have acted faster, it's been an hour and she isn't at the beach or anywhere familiar_.

_Quit worrying man, She couldn't have gone far , we'll find her soon. _Jared comforted me, but it was no use. She could be hurt. I can't believe I let her go like that. I growled, Sam had ordered me to give her some space. Look how great that worked out. I knew Sam could hear where my thoughts were headed. But I quickly turned my thought to Sophie.

_Did anyone find anything?_ I thought to all my brothers for once appreciating the linked minds. We were all phased and looking in different directions. She couldn't have gotten far.

Quil howled, he was closest to me sniffing out the road that led to Forks, I raced over to him. It took about five minutes considering I was running like it was for my life. Which it was, Sophie was my life now.

There she is. I raced over to the car, my paws scraping against the road. Who cares I heal fast anyways. I phased back into human form slipping on pants as I ran. It looked like she had gotten into an accident. I started shaking, but needed to keep calm. I had to be in human form so I could get her out.

"Sophie? Sophie!" I called her name she was in the back seat, completely unharmed. I exhaled in relief. But she wasn't paying attention to me. The doors were locked.

"Soph, baby, open the door." Her eyes caught on the phone beside her and she looked confused as she picked it up. Missing it a few times before actually picking it up and screaming into it.

"PLEASE HELP" She screamed with an odd tone. I tensed then banged on the door. Why wasn't she listening to me. "MY MOM'S DEAD HELP" I froze, what was going on? I've never heard her scream; well I had but not scream words. So loud and clearly. Did she hit her head or was this what happened when someone went through a emotional break down.

The guys were around me , shoving pants on too. That when I noticed she didn't have a shirt on. I growled, trying to focus on the more important situation. But my wolf side was growing more and more agitated and frantic.

"What's going on with her?" Paul asked. "She's drunk?" He looked at her with shock.

"What?" I hissed, not comprehending.

"Dude smell the vodka" Jared said pointing to the little crack left open in the window, that's how I could hear her so well. and Now that he mentioned it I could smell it . I was so preoccupied with the happiness of finding her that I didn't think about anything else. I could smell the alcohol and a lot of it. No wonder she was screaming oddly.

Seth banged on the window. "Sophie let us in"

"S-sophie. My name is Sophie" She slurred , crying.

"Yea we know , now open the door" Paul banged on the other window. Who cares if we dented the car. Asshole deserved much worse.

"I MEAN SHE'S DEAD. SHE KILLED HERSELF." She screamed sliding down, curling up in a ball on the backseat. The vodka bottle rolled off the seat spilling onto the floor, didn't matter because it was less than half full so most of it was still in the bottle. Dear god I hoped she hadn't drank all of that. It was atleast 40% or more.

I winced. "Sophie unlock the door." Please Please, I can't stand to see her in pain. I wanted to make it better.

"SEND SOMEONE" She screamed hiding her face.

A car pulled up in Sam's car, it was her father and Emily. Great, like he'd help the situation. This was not the best time, I could only assume her father had argued Emily to tell him where Sophie had been. I'm not sure how the information traveled so fast but I didn't care. I turned my attention to Sophie.

"Where is she" He looked around, and got to the car. I groaned, so not the time for more problems.

"Sophie open the goddamn door" He shouted. I growled at him, not the best time for him to be controlling. "This is totally irresponsible, you are going to be ground-

"Hey, I don't think she's paying attention. She's obviously drunk" Seth said, rolling his eyes. Her father pretty much was yelling to nobody. At least she didn't have to hear it.

"Drunk! Oh hell Sophie you are grounded till the end of-" He continued his useless babbling.

"I CAME HOME AND SHE WAS DEAD" She screamed again. "WHY?" I gripped at the door, I should have torn it off when I had the chance but now that her father was here I had to get her out the human way. Fuck. My wolf side growled at my stupid mistake.

Her father winced. "She repeating the 911 call" I could see the torment in his eyes. I felt a little sorry for him.

"I'm alone.. I'm alone … I'm alone.,." She kept saying hugging herself tightly.

"No Sophie look at me you're not alone." I growled again, I'd never let her be alone.

"Why mommy?" She cried brokenly. It broke my heart, she was in so much pain. Her eyes were distant and broken at the same time. Her nose had some blood but I'm pretty sure that was from when we were in the house.

Sophie blinked hugging herself.

Paul pounded on the glass leaving a crack. The father looked at his suspiciously but then turned his attention back to his daughter." Sophie look here!" Paul said trying to get her attention.

She finally turned her head and blinked again confused and shaking. She squinted looking all around her.

"Sophie. Are you okay?" Okay I know that was stupid to ask but I just needed to get her attention now. I needed her safe in my arms.

"E-Embry?"

"Sophie you are in so much trouble!" Her father shouted. Jeeze couldn't he just give it a rest? She was a total mess right now. Someone had to get him out before I ripped him to shreds. That wouldn't help the situation though.

"Get a-away. Y-you d-didn't answer your phone." She screamed at him, drunkenly. Rage in her eyes, also pain. I've never seen so much emotion come out of her. She screamed again. I've never cried in public and I don't care what anyone says but I could feel the tears in my eyes.

She tired to get to the window. "She was alone and I-I-I was a-alone and now I'm alone.. and you weren't there. there's so much blood… daddy." Her pain was sending knifes at me. I wanted so badly to get her happy and safe again. "You weren't there. Her wrist were cut and you weren't there. But I was and I'm alone now. Why, she left me? I wasn't enough, but you b-blamed me when I was there… and you weren't" Her speech was slurred and she wasn't speaking correctly.

But what she was trying to say was right. She was upset for her father never being there for her or her mother.

Her father started shouted incoherent things and kicked the car. "Sophie you will not talk to me like that!" I growled, no _he_ would not talk to _her _like that.

She gasped and fell back onto the seat. I tensed. Okay not the best time to have another father daughter fight. I had to get her out of the car.

She came up with a knife. I lost it.

"SOPHIE , PUT IT DOWN" I shouted. Ripping the handle right off the door, but before I could proceed to ripping the door off she started cutting her hair. Sam's hand came down on my shoulder before I could rip the door off. That was basically an order to calm down while we handle the problem of the Dad not finding out we're werewolves.

I yelled her name in agony. What kind of protector was I, If I couldn't get to her in time? Luckily she hadn't hurt herself. I needed to get out now, before anything else happened. My wolf side was raging and angry. Hell! all of me was mad and worried and everything all together.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE" I jabbed my finger towards Sophie's father, that was looking at me like what-the-fuck? We could make up some excuse later for why a 17 year old boy was able to rip a car door handle.

"Damnit! Sophie, not again." Her father looked at her, finally noticing she was cutting her hair, (slow human reactions) disappointed and frustrated. Had she cut her hair before? I cringed think about how much emotional stress she had been put through. I was on the verge of loosing it.

Calm down Embry. Just get the human out of here so I can phase or rip the door off.

"E-Embry. " Sophie dropped the knife and tapped at the glass. "Is.. Is that .. you?" She tapped again and blinks.

"Yea it's me, I'm here." I looked at her, begging for her to open the door.

"I l-love you E-Embry. Stay with m-me " She let out a cry. Oh god, she was really drunk. She was going to have a massive hangover. But at the same time she was still so cute.

"I love you too, always will, just do something for me"

She hiccupped and nodded. Her head not fully being able to handle that little motion.

"Unlock the door." I pleaded.

She awkwardly nodded again.

"Now, Sophie" I said after a moment of her standing still.

She nodded again and I groaned.

"E-Embry , I don't want to go back." She scratched at the window.

"Go back where?" I tried to keep calm, freaking out wouldn't help. Maybe if I talked calmly she's open the door at some point.

"Jail." She wobbled. I mentally snorted; she probably meant her house where here dad was keeping her locked away from the world.

"You won't go back to jail, Soph, nobody's going make you go anywhere you don't want to" I assured her, I wouldn't ever let anyone take her for me. Not even when the summer ended. No way was I going to leave her. "Just open the door"

"I want to stay with you though,… I want to stay in La Push With Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam and everyone." She whimpered. I've never heard her say the words Aunt or Uncle. Sam was always the Alpha or a brother; I forgot what things were like in her perspective.

"I promise you'll stay here. I won't leave you, nobody's going to leave you"

She rested her head on the window. The started slipping down, till she passed out on the seat. The nerve wrecking worry hit me again until she got back up giggling.

"E-embry, I want you to come inside." She smiled. At least she wasn't crying anymore. It kind of made it easier for me to handle. Kind of.

"The doors locked though" I said trying to talk her through this. God damn it! What was taking so long with getting the dad out of here! I looked back to see the guys arguing.

"No it's n-not" She looked at me confused.

"Yea it is." I tried to make her realize.

"My wings aren't healed yet though, I still can't f-fly" She pouted, I chuckled. Even in this fucked up situation she was the cutest thing ever. Even when I had no idea what she was saying she had the sweetest voice ever.

"healing takes time, Soph" Not sure what to say, but I'm guessing she would react to the familiar words that she had said not long ago. God, I'd say anything just to get her safe into my arms.

She smiled and nodded then held her head. My worry came back, I looked back to see all the guys huddled around Sophie's father, trying to get him back into Sam's car. I wonder what excuses they were giving him, but I didn't really care. As long as they hurried it up.

Finally, Paul had enough and shoved her father into the car irritated. He was shaking, and the guys were all frantic trying to help out and get this situation under control. Emily drove off before there was time for him to protest. Why had she brought him in the first place? I would get answers later. As soon as the car was out of sight I ripped the door open. The wind blew against her small body and I knew she was too drunk to feel cold.

I reached into the car and grabbed Sophie into my arms, It felt so good to have her safe and close. I swear I'm never going to let go. I rocked her back and forth but stopped when I realized the motion would probably make her sick . I'll admit it I kind of cried some more. But would deny it later. All that mattered is she was okay.

"Is she hurt?" Sam called over.

I looked over her, she wasn't bleeding (except for her nose, which wasn't bleeding anymore) she was just very very drunk. How much had she drank? I worried again. She was moving under my arms now so as long as she stayed awake it would all be okay. I exhaled, everything is okay.

"No, She fine" I said wiping her, now short, soft black hair out of her face. We could fix it later. Her big blue eyes opened to look at me_, like a kitten_ I thought _A very drunk kitten with chopped fur._

She reached out a little hand to wipe my eyes. "It's okay, don't be upset." She said, I laughed. Shouldn't I be comforting her? I grabbed her shirt, and held her up, uneasily slipping it over here head. She fidgeted and it was hard to keep her up right at the same time. Her hands started playing with my hair as I held her.

"Get her back to Emily's place" Sam said. "Rest of you patrol the house and watch her father" He phased and they were all off with howls.

I lifted her up, and she groaned. I chuckled when she clung to me, I loved when she did that. It was about 3 am now. Not sure how long it would take her too sober up. She smelled like she had drank a a lot. What was her father doing with alcohol in his car anyways?

"You talk a lot more when you're drunk" I told her matter-of-factly. I wanted to here her talk again. Her voice was soft and sweet, even when she was drunk. Everything had been so panicked and chaotic that I didn't realize how much she actually had said.

"I'm sorry" She said looking down, "I'm sorry t-that.. I don't talk a-a lot. I w-want to b-but e-verything I do is w-wrong. I-I want to m-make you happy" She hiccuped. I smiled, she was making me happy just by being herself. She didn't have to talk more or anything. She didn't even need to most of the times, I could tell what she was feeling just by looking at her. Except when she blocked her emotions. Which drove me crazy! She shouldn't ever have to hide what she's feeling.

"No, no, you're perfect." I whispered in her ear, her eyes closed. "Erm Sophie, I think it's a good Idea you stay away." I told her. I don't think my nerves could take it if she was motionless even if she was just sleeping.

Her eyes blinked open. "W-we should… go to the… beach" She giggled, eyes dancing with emotion. It filled my heart with warmth. She turned her head in all directions. The moonlight made her look somewhat like a dream as it shone down on her. She was too perfect to be real, even when she was all messy.

"Or we could take care of you, pretty girl." I said walking in the door. This was going to be a long and not so pleasant night. But it didn't matter, because Sophie was safe in my arms.

* * *

_A/N: Next chapter will pick up basically where this one left off. (In Embry's POV) It's already semi-written. :) Tell me what you think bout the characters and leave reviews! xx _


	13. Long Night

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Long Night _(Embry POV)_

I slammed the door opened, not realizing I shouldn't have used that much force. The door creaked as it swung back closed. Our entrance was much louder than I would have liked. But I had to get her sober and I didn't care about anything else but that.

Oh great her dad was still here. I growled. He better not come any closer, I don't think I could take it. Not after all that had happened. He stood up but I rushed back to her room and set her down on the bed. Not going to deal with that tonight. The conversation coming from the kitchen was hard to ignore though. Specially because It involved my imprint.

"_I know she shouldn't have gotten drunk, but she was upset. She's really been getting better. She has started talking much more._" Emily said.

"_She's not mentally stable… She could hurt_ _herself_" I could hear the fury in his voice. Oddly, I noticed he wasn't completely heartless. Just had a funny way of showing his compassion.

"_She hasn't hurt herself before, she's a strong girl, Nathan_" Emily defended. Huh, his name was Nathan. He didn't look like a Nathan.

"_She had cut her hair before, and the way she reacted was not normal. Her nose bled, she made irrational choices, there has been something wrong with her for years, but this is different, this is worse!"_He yelled. Poor Emily, having to deal with that. And she wasn't even in the middle of it. Sam would have ripped the guys throat out by now, so I assumed he still was patrolling the area.

"_No, she's healing. And Embry is keeping her safe and happy. You've only seen her outbursts because you were yelling at the poor girl. She really is happier and-_"

"_Embry Her 'boyfriend'_" He grunted. "_What possible relationship could that boy want with her, Dear god Emily. The girl hasn't spoken for years!"_I had to keep calm. Phasing would help nothing right now.

_"She started to speak with him, and she spoke tonight when you made her upset. He's changed her"  
_  
_"I was just being a father and telling her what she's suppose to do she overreacted_"

"_You have to be gentle with her, she's still young and hurt. She misses her mom-_

"_Don't use that , it's been years_-"

Emily snorted in disgust "_You think she's moved on? Forgotten about it. She's the one that found Karen._(Which I guessed was her mom's name.)_ You weren't there. She was. Saw it all , the blood and everything. So if you think she's gotten over it. When even you still haven't. Then you are the one that's crazy. "_

"_I'm not going to talk about this anymore. I don't care what anyone has to say. She is my daughter and I can do what I want. I'm not going to wait too long to take action. She's not okay and that's the end of it. I'll be back in a bit, when I have time to think this through." _His voiced boomed down the house and I was glad Sophie couldn't hear this. Or at least wouldn't remember hearing was completely silent. I heard shuffling of two feet which could only be the father leaving.

"_Wait- just, you know how happy Karen was here. You take Sophie away and it will break her even more" _Emily was pleading now. She knew that taking Sophie away would be a horrible idea.

_"I'll be back." _I heard him say and slam the door on the way out.

I was lost trying to figure out what the hell was going to happen but was interrupted when Sophie pulled her self to stand up, wobbling as she stood up on the bed. I didn't really know what to do. I needed to get her sober-

She flung herself on me, giggling. Kissing my face. I held her of course, but pulled back. This was not the time for a make out. I had to concentrate.

"Hey, Hey sit here for a second." I said patting her head as I set her down on a chair. She nodded but lost her balance, half falling off the chair. I grabbed her, seeing that I'd have to carry her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Emily, can you get some bread and coffee." I shouted out to the front. "Please" I added, not wanting to sound rude.

_3:14 AM_

She jumped up and down almost falling a billion times. Her eyes going drunkenly playful, as she jumped onto me. Which she hardly could do, she almost landed on the chair next to me. I had to be more carefull.

"You having fun there, beautiful?" I chuckled. She smiled back.

"Y-you k-know, my m-mom always s-smelled like flowwwers and vanilla " She giggled, awkwardly shaking her head.

"Oh really?"

She nodded unbalanced. "S-She.. it's was her perfume. T-the only perfume s-she used. She never b-bought anything elsee." She slurred. I wondered if what she was actually telling me was true. But I don't think she could make this up with a drunken mind.

"I remembered that smell, it w-would remind mee of her- her- her hugging me, and t-telling m-me magical stories. It's a v-veryy nice perfume." She said, I loved hearing her talk, even if she was having trouble pronouncing everything. She's too cute.

Her head slumped for a second and she started to slip out of my hold. I held her again. Now supporting all off her weight.

"woahh no no no stay awake" I said, slightly jumping up and down trying to shake her back to consciousness. I exhaled in relive, when she raised her head again.

_3:37 AM_

She was laying on the bed, I had finally gotten her to sit still after eating some bread, she didn't touch the second cup of coffee (She had spilled the first one a few minutes ago). She was pretty drunkenly hyper. Not that I minded, but I really had to get her sober.

The room was pretty messed up. She insisted on dancing several times, and I couldn't deny my imprint anything. Even when she wanted play with the glitter she had found in a drawer. Which had ended up mostly in my hair.

I looked at her where she stretched on the bed. She looked back , her blue eyes melting with mine. Then she looked back up at the wall, reaching out as if she was trying to catch something. I wondered what she was seeing. Her eyes wondering all over the room and then back to me.

_3:58 AM_

Her dad came in. I was to focused on Sophie to realized that he had gotten back from his 'thinking time'. His eyes were the same shade as Sophie's, and she obviously got his Paleness. But her features obviously belong to her mother. Except for the fact she was really small. Not sure where she inherited that. Both her parents were average height. But still I couldn't find any resemblance when he glared at me. Sophie's eyes were like sparkling soft waters. His were more like Ice. Hard and cold. "I'm going to leave for a bit, you better be okay by morning." He looked at her with disappointed fury.

The odd thing is, I didn't hear any order or fury in his voice, just concern. That was a weird way of saying, 'I hope you're okay'. Sophie grabbed a book that she had on the nightstand beside him, chucking it at him. Her drunk throw missed him by a big shot. He left silently, shaking his head.

_4:16 AM  
_

She started to whine, pushing herself off the bed. I rushed to her side before she could fully fling her self off the mattress. She giggled and reached for me, pulling me down for a kiss. I could still taste the alcohol on her breath. The room was so quiet; all I could here was her heartbeat and mine. I blocked out everything else. Just her and me. She started to unzip my pants, but I pulled back.

"Not now, Soph" It felt wrong, not that I didn't want it. Because I did want her, very badly. But what if she regretted it after? Hell, she might not even remember what she was doing. I felt like I was taking advantage. And I wouldn't ever do that to Sophie.

"No please" She begged biting her lips. It was so hard to resist her when she did that. If she kept it up, I wouldn't be able to control myself. She pulled herself to me, but I shook my head. Running my hands through her hair. Yea , she might freak about her hair when she was sober. I reached over and handed her the coffee distracting her. This time she didn't protest as I held it to her lips. She had already spilled the two last cups (The second one was partially my fault for letting her hold the cup herself), I tried to give her. She drank this cup slowly.

_4:31 AM_

She groaned rolling over on the bed, I noticed she got a bit quieter and was saying less things. She looked around, unsure and blinked a few times.

"Embry?" She asked and I was by her side in a second. The chair was uncomfortable but if she tried seducing me again, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to resist. So the chair would do.

"I'm here" I said wiping her hair out of her face. She looked all around, but seemed to get distracted.

She said, sitting up, less wobbly then before. But disoriented

Paul had suggested a cold shower, or making her throw up to help her get sober. I pulled her into my arms. Careful not to move to quickly, she didn't like that. Now putting someone into a cold shower shocks them, and I'm pretty sure it was uncomfortable. That's why the protective side of me was against it. But it would help her sober up faster.

I turned the bathroom lights on and she blinked a few times. The water was cold as ice when I felt it with my hands. I leaned my body in so that she was under the water. The cold water somewhat hitting me too in the process. Not that I could feel the cold , with having a supernatural body of heat. She gasped, eyes wide and coughed and squirmed, like a cat being given a bath.

Damn you Paul, that wasn't the best suggestion. It felt so wrong making her uncomfortable. She clawed for me, reaching for me to pull her out of the water, so I did. I felt kind of guilty, and if it didn't help her than Paul was in for an ass kicking.

"Why, why'd you do that?" She shivered clinging to me. I wrapped my arms around her small body and felt her tremble. Ahh, I felt bad.

"Too sober you up." I said quietly, and she nuzzled her cold nose to me neck.

"It.. kind of did.. help." She sighed, she didn't look too tired, she looked like she was content. After all that's happened she looked content. That made me feel a little better.

_4:43 AM_

Her body crouched over the toilet, puking what ever she had in her stomach. I held her damp hair out of her face; it was pretty hard to do that. Her hair would slip due to the face it was now down to shoulder length well at least the right side, the left side was noticeably longer-

And there goes the last of the coffee and bread. Now normally this would gross out a boyfriend. But it made me feel better because _she_ was getting better. She spit into the toilet and I handed her some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with.

"Sorry" She apologized quietly, but I could tell she was sobering up. I shook my head, understandingly and patted her back. It wasn't her fault.

_5:00 AM_

Her body was shaking slightly as I wrapped my arm around her. She was falling asleep quickly and I'm pretty sure she'd sleep a lot tonight.

"Embry?" She asked weakly.

"Hmm?" I looked at her; she still had her eyes closed.

"Tomorrows going to be a hard day isn't it?" She sighed, looking at me with sober expression, not the drunkenly distant look she had the past few hours.

Tomorrow, or when ever we both wake up was going to be hell.

Pure Hell.

Because I'm sure there would be a hell of a fight no matter what. Seeing as the dad is not the kind of 'let's talk this out' kind of guy. But maybe I could convince everyone to remain calm. Maybe we just had to talk it out with her dad. God, I hoped it would be that easy. Even my instincts could predict some kind of commotion was to come.

"Probably, but don't worry. You won't have to face it alone" I assured her, because that's all I knew. Is that I'd always be beside her. I wouldn't let him take her away from me, and where ever he might try to take her, I would follow. For sure.

I think I heard her mumble a thank you. But she was so tired and worn-out that is sounded like a babble of incoherent muttering.

I looked around and noticed the flower I gave her was still in her room, by her window sill. Maybe she tried to preserve it not that we got much sunlight. The bonfire seemed like it happened ages ago.

Sophie stirred and looked at me, with tired eyes and a weary smile. She lifted her hand over my heart, just like she had done countless times before. I smiled and put my hand over hers. She soon fell into a deep deep sleep. The last thing I remember was her beautiful face before I fell asleep too.

* * *

_A/N: Okay tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you think of the father. What you think of everything. lol_


	14. Cleaning Up

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Cleaning Up

I woke up for once appreciating the dimness of my room. The little sun that shone in was a deep yellow, so I knew the sun was setting. That meant I had to at least slept through the whole day. My head pounded, leaving me to groan. It was like someone was stabbing the inside of my head.

I gasped remember why I was feeling this way. I had gotten…

Drunk?

I've never gotten drunk before. Well, before yesterday. Or wait what time wa-

_Ouch my head._I rolled over. Looking at Embry, he was asleep and I started to panic. Embry wouldn't have done anything, he was a gentleman and he wouldn't take advantage of me would he?

_No No, calm down Sophie. He was taking care off you remember,_I thought, embarrassed with my self for just thinking that way. Oddly the only thing I remember is Embry taking care of me, with the cold shower and puking in the toilet. What happened to the car? My dad is going to be so pissed.

My dad. Oh god, where was he? Maybe I was dead and this is heaven. Obviously it's not hell if Embry's here.

I tried to squirm out of Embry really warm arms, but it only cause it him to spring awake, grabbing me protectively. "wha..?-" He started to say but looked at me and chuckled loosing his grip.

"You're awake." He smiled, I nodded. Which really didn't do good for the massive headache I had. And Oh my god I smelled like alcohol and old coffee.

"How are you feeling" He asked eyeing me protectively.

I shook my head, I felt horrible. Again not the best idea with head movements. The pillow didn't smell any better than me.

Something was off though, when I moved my head. I shook it again. Then realized one side of my head had slightly less weight to it. I shook it again, trying to ignore the pain it brought to my head, and noticed the ends of my hair would whip a bit against my chin. My chin.

I grabbed my hair. What happened? One side was short and the other side was basically chin length. Embry just watched me with worry. "My hair…" I gasped.

"You kind of cut it, when you were drunk" He said, looking down. So I managed to cut my hair. What else had happened? There was glitter and coffee stains all over both of us.

"Are you mad .at me?" I asked, shyly. Okay this is going to sound weird but I actually felt better. Like talking before was easy with Embry, but now it just flowed right out like the first time we kissed and I had said his name. Maybe an emotional break down actually helped me a bit but the problems that it caused was far from what I needed.

He shook his head quickly "No no, it's just we have to deal with a lot today and when I say that. I mean I'm pretty sure you're father is coming back." He looked at me with intense worry.

Oh god, this is going to be hard.

So my dad knew I had gotten drunk and I recall trying to stab him with a fork and a lot of arguing or me hysterical crying and shouting stuff at him. I can't believe I did that, not that I regretted it. I had cut my hair. And I'm pretty sure I wrecked the car. I felt the tears in my eyes.

I slammed my head back into the coffe-stained-voka-smelling pillow and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Embry said rubbing my back.

I mumbled my stressful confessions. "Everything, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble, I don't remember half the embarrassing things I might have done last night and- " I stopped short. Still getting used to the fact of talking about how I was feeling.

"and what?" He asked curiously still rubbing my back soothingly.

"And I'm scared he's going to take me away from La Push.. away from you." I said with crack in my voice. The pillow wasn't giving me enough air to use, but I wasn't going to look back up. Tears formed in my eyes and I got scared of rejection. It was stupid to think that way, since we had been together for a long time. What if I drunkenly said something so embarrassing that he'd want to leave me forever? My heart was racing as fast as my worriedly thoughts.

"Shhh.. no don't think like that, nothings going to separate us."

His voice was so sweet and soft, so comforting. I broke into sobs hiding my face in the wretched pillow.

"No, No don't cry, baby. I promise everything will be alright." His voice cracked. He tried wrapping his arms around my waist, but I didn't budge. "Look at me please." His voice broke on the last word.

I turned over to see him looking at me with alarm. His hand played with my hair, god I would have to fix that soon.

"The house is empty" Embry said suddenly, confused but relived. It baffled me too, why my dad wasn't barging in yelling. Everyone being out of the house didn't make the problems go away but it did help my nerves. Maybe God gave me these few precious moments because I'm pretty sure the rest of the week would be hell.

I jumped out of the bed; no way was I going to stay smelling like this. Coffee stained clothes and freak show of hair. I stripped down to nothing, when I noticed Embry looking like he wasn't allowed to see me naked. He already has, and I would get insulted if he acted this way every time I decided to strip.

I pulled his face to look at me; His eyes lingered on my chest for a second before meeting my eyes. I kind of held my breath not wanting to ruin the moment with my morning breath. It's not like those thing on T.V. where they some how wake up perfect.

He smiled putting his hands on my waist. The way his eyes would flicker down naughtily sent tingling feelings all over my body.

I know this was not the best time, to get all sexual and stuff. But with everything going on, We both needed it. The cold air was starting to get to me, so I pulled him along to the bathroom. My hands shakingly unbuckled his pants. I'm not sure I could take rejection. Even though I new he wouldn't reject me, I still had my moments. His large dick came out and I could see he was hard already. I bit my lip.

I started moving my index finger up and down lightly on his dick , teasing him. Before I turned around to start the water. I hoped into the warm shower, caught by surprise when he pinned me against the tiled wall, and held his dick. Rubbing his head to my clit. I gasped letting out a moan shortly after. When I looked down to actually watch him rubbing it , it made me so much wetter.

He pulled back, and I whined. No please, I didn't want him to stop.

"Turn around" He whispered, and I did as he asked. My heart beating out of my chest. His moved his dick between my legs, and I was having trouble keeping calm. Every cell of me was on fire. My stomach twisting with butterflies and my pussy tingling. The warm water was hitting Embry's back and running off of him onto me.

"press your legs together." He said, playing with my nipple sending tingles all over. Again, I did as he told. Feeling his dick between my thighs and the top side of his erection on my wet pussy.

He gave a sexy chuckle and moved his hand down to rub my clit with his finger as his dick slid in and out between my legs. He groaned. My whole body seemed like it was on fire, He seemed more gentle this time, less aggressive than last time.  
I started to make whimpering sounds, His dick twitched between me and he jerked his hips faster his fingered rubbing my clit uncontrollably. His finger pulled back, tapped on my clit and I whined again.

"Pleasee.. mmm.." I said and he started rubbing again, hitting the perfect place on my clit. Making me burst in pleasure. He kept rubbing tiny circles on that same place, making me want to scream, it felt so good.

His thrusting started to become strained and my moans and pleas got louder. He groaned and I could tell he was going to cum.

I was almost there, his hands keeping the fast pace. My orgasm made me let out a breathless yelp of pleasure. I could feel his cum squirting out as I let out my final yelp. It ran down my thighs.

We stood there, breathing deep and I closed my eyes. Okay, we _really_needed that.

"I love you so much" He mumbled into my neck where he placed a kiss on the now faded hickey.

"I love you too" I said waiting for my heart to calm down. The water would soon run cold if we stayed in here long enough. Steam filled the bathroom making this seem more like a dream. I grabbed the shampoo, which had a nice smell, like apples. And squirted it into my hands, turning around to put some in Embry's hair (Which I had to stand on my tippy toes to actually reach him)

He chuckled rubbing the soap all in his hair. He grabbed a nice smelling bar of soap I used, lathering it in his hands, smiling naughtily. His hands roamed my body, lingering mostly on my boobs and between my legs. My now soapy hands moved around his body, up and down his perfect chest and his hard abs. If he kept this up, I was going to have another orgasm.

Embry tensed and I looked up at him, confused. He held a soapy finger to my lips. A few seconds later I heard a door shut.

My heart started to beat so hard, I was afraid I was having a heart attack. My legs buckled under me.

"It's Emily, don't worry." Embry said holding me tight to his body, still listening. "Yea, It's Emily and Sam. We should hurry." He said, washing his hair under the water, which I could tell was going to get cold soon. He did that quickly and I washed my crazy hair, hoping Emily could cut it or something before any of the pack or girls saw me. They probably already have anyways.

We shut of the water and Embry wrapped my towel around me, then dried himself off. We tip toed back into my room, thank god it was right next door. I did the best to keep quiet as I snuck back in. Embry dashed through the hall, kind of graceful for a guy, especially as big as him. His movements were silent.

When I got to my room, it still smelled awful but I could handle it, now that I smelled like apples and soap. We changed into clothes quickly, and I tried to squeeze every bit of water out of my hair with my towel.

When we got into the front, Emily came quickly to my side. The room spelled like food, I was to hungry to even think about what it was.

"You must be hungry, we saved plates for you" She said. My eyes scanned the room for the food. Two plates with chicken and pasta were on the table, I tried to not hurry, but Embry didn't. He rushed over, attacking the plate violently. Hardly bothering with forks or knifes. I sat by him a moment later trying to take small bite, but failed and ended up eating hastily as Embry.

Emily was hovering by me, eyeing me worriedly. Not a good sign but who cares, All I could think of was filling my stomach.

"Don't worry about you're hair, I could cut if you like. I cut all the boys hair" She smiled but it wasn't a full smile, not because of her scars but because of the worry.

I was about to nod when I stopped and pushed myself to speak. I wasn't going to let the recent events start me back at the beginning. After all, once you change, it's pretty hard to go back. Like a butterfly can't just go back inside the cocoon and come out a caterpillar again. "Sure Aunt Em that would be great. Thanks" The thanks was more for everything, I'm pretty sure my dad had caused a lot of stress.

Emily would be such a good mother, and I'm sure she wouldn't make the same mistake as my mom. I blinked and went back to concentrating on my plate.

"You're dad will be over in an hour or two. He called before we got in" She said almost quiet. Embry looked up at his plate, but kept silent. I looked down, moving my fork in the pasta. So that was the bad news she was looking all worried about.

So at least I've got a least another hour of peace.

After Emily had fixed my hair, Which she had done a great job on, me and Embry were just sitting on the couch. The T.V was on but none of us were actually watching it. None of us really said anything. The clock ticking too fast. Why did time always move to quickly when something bad was going to happen?

My hair was now to my chin, honestly I didn't think it worked with me so I kept it in a pony tail for now, some of my short hair falling loose at the bottom. Embry said I looked perfect either way. But hair wasn't the biggest problem, and it would eventually grow out.

Tick-Tick-Tick.

The little noise grew faster and faster, keeping time to my racing heart. Little random images of what might happen were running through my mind.

Image one, my dad showing up with a knife or gun that one was funny because I pictured it all cartoon drawn. Like Yosemite Sam on Looney Toons.

Image two, my dad completely abandoning me, leaving me here forever. (Which wasn't that bad.)

And Image three, Embry and me make a quick runaway and never come back. Eloping and having lots and lots of beautiful babies. That scenario I liked the best.

It took me a second to notice a big hand waving in front of my face. Breaking my thoughts. He had a very nice skin tone, compared to the paleness of my skin. The only Quilette feature was my hair, black. People said I have my mom's eyes. But all I see is the blue color of my dads, why couldn't I look more-

Oh right. Embry was trying to get my attention, I noticed, as his hand started to wave in front of my face again. I looked at him, trying to give him a smile.

"It's going to be alright, we just need to talk this all out"

Talk this all out. What was Embry thinking? My dad would come and we'd all have tea and simply talk it out?

Because I knew my dad and there would be a lot of fighting.

Calm down, Calm down. Think of something that helps. A song maybe, a pretty thought.

I thought of my mom, but not the bad memories, I thought of the good ones. I thought of the song she used to sing sometimes. Which was amazing, because before, this song was completely banned from my thoughts, it wasn't calming it was depressing.

But the song silenced everything in my head, as I climbed onto Embry's lap. Humming the tune. _(((A/N: Look up Gone- Ioanna Gika , you might have to skip forward to hear the girl singing )))  
_  
I remember my mom singing it so beautiful and softly. It would put me to sleep; I believed it made my childish nightmares go away.

It worked, the humming calmed me down.

My humming was later mixed with words, Emily's voice was soft and clear, as she washed some of the dishes. My humming stopped and peeked over Embry's shoulder and stared at her, she sounded just like my mom.

"You sound just like her." I said wide eyed and awed.

"She had prettier voice." Emily sighed. I realized how many people were effected her death. Lots of people cared for her, another thing that baffled me about her death. "She used to sing that to you a lot. She even sometimes sung it to me, when I was upset. " Aunt Em went back to concentrating on the dishes and I went back to humming as we waited.

The door opened and my dad walked looking kind angry but with a little smug smile, a smile that said he had a plan

An bad kind of plan.

A plan that would fix all his problems, and put everything into the way they used to be.

A plan that I wouldn't like and Embry wouldn't agree on.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who read my stories. Tell me what you think and leave reviews. :D _


	15. Fighting

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fighting

My dad came to still on the chair beside us. I uneasily and awkwardly got out of Embry's lap and sat down on the comfortable couch, knowing this was going to be a far from comfortable conversation. I stared at the rug following the patterns with my eyes, Waiting to hear what was going to happen now. The whole room was dead silent, except for the damn ticking of the stupid clock. My dad looked at me and Embry, like if he was trying to determine something. That look you get when you're doing a really hard math question.

His eyes flickered around the room, and I though I should ask him something, but kept my mouth shut. Silence was better than screams, right?

"So.." Embry said awkwardly, trying to get the conversation going while I wanted to hold it off as long as I could. I cursed in my head.

"So.." He paused, dragging out the suspension "it seems, Sophie, isn't mentally stable."

My mouth dropped open. Those were fancy words for she's crazy. What did my dad know about that. He's no doctor! I kept silent, force of habit when I feel like fighting with my dad. But now I had to speak, to actually stand up for myself.

"Im.. not" I said, letting the anger seep through my words. No, shouting. If I shout it will definitely start a ruckus. It was pretty hard to talk to my dad.

"Crazy people don't know there crazy" My dad said and that little smug smile got a bit bigger. The angry was burning in, but I silenced it and grabbed Embry's hand. Keep calm, Keep calm. Don't fight, Don't fight.

"Sophie is perfectly fine" Embry snarled at him. Grabbing me protectively. Looks like Embry had no desire to keep calm.

"Not after everything that happened yesterday" He said, looking at me, then at my hair. It hasn't been so short since the last time I had cut it. Then the smug smile grew a little bigger on his face. "But it's okay, because there's a hospital you'll be going to." He said.

A hospital, like a asylum.

Like he wasn't just going to take me back home, but he was going to put me in a institute.

That was it, the bug plan that he had. He was going to send me away somewhere, that would silence me again.

I shook my head in a quickly sharp movement "No."

"It's already decided, you will go or I will send people to take you."

"You can't, she has to agree on it, and don't they have to examine her first. To make sure she's _actually_ crazy." Embry said just as out raged as I was, he started shaking again, then looked at me and whispered. "You're not crazy" He made me feel better.

"No, She's not 17 yet. By law she doesn't have to agree on anything, because I'm her legal guardian."

"You're not going to take her!" Embry shouted his arms hugging me tightly.

"What are you going to do about it kid, she's my daughter!" He said, with a look on his face, that was between rage but confidence. He knew he'd win any argument.

"I don't want to go, dad" I said, hopelessness lost in my voice. Maybe he's have some mercy. Maybe just Maybe he could see how much this was hurting me. Because that's all I really wanted, was to stay here.

"Well, I don't care you have too" He said not looking me in the eye.

"I don't need to go. why are you doing this!" I shouted, that's it I lost it. He's the most unkind person I have ever met. And he was my own father.

"Yes, you do! It's for the best, I promise. Why can't you understand I want whats best for you ?" He said, his face turned redish like when he usually got mad.

My blood started to boil and my face got hot. "Because you never do, you haven't cared about anyone or anything since mom died. You've just thrown you're self into work! " I knew that was low blow.

"Don't you dare bring you're mother in this. You've hardly talked since she d-died!" His voice broke on the last word. I wasn't stupid I knew how my mom's death effected him. She was the love of his life, he planned on having a perfect family with her and growning old with her.

Embry was quiet beside me, kind of trying to make himself invisible, seeing as this looked like it was going to be a emotional talk. I did feel bad, bringing up mom's death like that.

"I'm s-sorry d-dad. I shouldn't have –"

"Just shut up." My dad hissed at me. Embry looked like he could kill my father the second the words came out of my dad's mouth.

"Where.." Embry asked, still trying to be calm and quiet, which wasn't obviously working for him. He had a death stare going on.

"Not to far from here, Forks hospital." The smug smile came back on his face.

What the fuck?

What the actual fuck?

My dad was so eager to get me away from here and back home. and then he puts me in a mental institution 15 minutes away?

Embry exhaled like he was relived. What, did he think this was right? I felt tears prick my eyes. No, this isn't going the way I had thought it would. Dose nobody believe I'm fine now?

"Why" It took all my strength to not scream him again, _no more fighting, no more fighting_.

"Well, I can't keep you at home, I still have things to do, since I planned a summer schedule with out you and I thought you appreciate being close to _here_"

My angry evaporated and confusion filled my head, this made no sense. Since when did my dad do things because he'd think I'd like it better? I didn't trust this, there had to be some reason behind it.

"Everyone makes mistakes , dad." Stupid excuse, but I'd try anything to convince him not to make me go.

"It's not punishment, it's going to help you. Make you see this situation clearly." He said getting up slowly.

"Well you know what!, this feels like punishment! You've never tried to help me before, you thought I lost my ability to talk completely and you never once brought me to a doctor. There is no situation. you're making a situation" I said getting up too, stomping my foot childishly.

"It wasn't this bad, and you want to know the situation, I'll tell you. It's him" He jabbed his finger at Emrby "He's branwashed you into this psychotic state."

Embry's jaw dropped and he looked at my dad. If I thought Embry had a death stare before, this was ten times worse. I spoke up before Embry had a chance to scream the hell out of my dad.

"- Don't pin this on Embry, just because-"

He cut me off looking at his watch. "You should pack you're expected to be there in two hours. If you don't show, people will pick you up. Don't make the mistake of running away either; you know that won't do any good. " He said getting up. Running away probably wouldn't help my situation. He'd probably hire someone to find me.

That was it. My dad got up and rushed out the door, slamming it behind him.

It took away for me to calm down. He left so suddenly and I was still so angry. I wanted to punch anything. The whole room seemed to be red and I could feel my pulse was quick with rage. Right now, I probably looked like my dad when he was angry. I spent about five minutes, burying my face in my hands and breathing deep. I think Embry was calming down too.

Think about the good things, like the upsides of this shitty situation. I thought to myself.

I was still alive, I was still in La push and Embry was here.

But I was completely confused, my dad always had a reason behind something. This didn't make any sense. Too send me to a forks hospital.

"Don't worry, I'll visit you every day" He said, looking at me calmly. Why was he all of the sudden calm? I studied his expression, he still looked angry, shaking a bit too. But for the most part he looked fucking _calm_.

That was the first time I was a bit upset with Embry. I gasped as I came to sudden realization. "You _do_think I'm crazy." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"No No No" He said, his hand resting on my cheek, his thumb moving in reassuring circles on my skin.

"Then why are you suddenly so calm about all this." I said, a few tears running down my face. He wiped them away quickly, with his other hand and let it rest on my other cheek. His hands cradled my face.

"Because it went better than I planned, I'll get to see you, and you'll only be 15 minutes away." He said gently. Oh right, it was easy for him because he wouldn't be spending the time locked up.

"No, I don't trust this. Something's not right about it." I said wanting to hid my face as more tears fell.

His hand rubbed the line of my back up and down. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay."

I felt like such a baby, but for the second time today, I buried my face and sobbed. Embry tensed at my sudden movement and wrapped his arms around me, as I hid my face in his warm chest.

"I'm sorr-yy" I sniffled, why couldn't I just toughen up. One bad thing about being able to express your emotions is not having the control over it. My cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Shh, it's okay, all this commotion will be over soon." He said holding me tighter. But I knew he was just doing that comforting thing. People always say, "it's going to be okay" When it's obviously not. I don't know if they think that it helps, because honestly it doesn't.

The whole world was silenced again. I knew this wasn't going to go as planned. The ticking of the clock seemed louder than before. Because now I knew I only had two hours left with Embry. Emily was napping in her room, I think she wanted to be awake when my dad came, but I wouldn't have woken her up. She needed sleep, she looked stressed all day. Not that anyone could do anything, my dad was a very persuasive person. He was a lawyer, which meant he also knew all the legal things, which didn't help me much.

I silently got up to go pack, Embry followed me. Maybe he was right, I mean it was only a fifteen minute drive, in the movies I've seen, he could spend the whole afternoon with me. So it would just be the same, except we'd be hanging out in a hospital.

I'd miss this room, it was so cozy, even if it didn't cure my horrible sleeping habits. What I could and couldn't take was a mystery. Because it was my first time going there. I knew the basics, no sharp object. Nothing that you could possibly kill yourself with.

I reached over to kiss Embry, faking a smile. If these were the last hours with him. I wasn't going to make it all gloomy and depressing. Even if he visited me everyday, I wasn't going to whine or cry anymore. I could feel Embry smile on my lips. I pushed him down, and straddled him. His big hands on my hips, looking at me.

I watched his perfect eyes, that always made me feel all warm when he looked at me. The shape of his lips, down to his perfect chest and abs. I leaned in and nibbled on his neck, wondering if werewolves could actually get hickeys. Probably not with his super fast healing. His skin was even perfect, soft yet firm. He liked what I was doing his hold on my hips got tighter. I was in the perfect position to please him. I started to rub myself on his pants.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door, to my suprize it was Kim. We haven't really talked at all since I've gotten here. Kimberly was a talkative person but for some reason after she found out I really didn't talk she was all awkward. It was even more awkward, that she had walked in on me and Embry.

"Hey Kimberly" I said, trying to break the ice. Her eyes went wide and I forgot that she had only heard me speak about once or twice. Embry sat up and held me on his lap.

"Hey.. Oh uh call me Kim. Nobody has called me Kimberly since the 4th grade" She smiled.

"What's up Kim?" Embry asked flatly, as in why-the- hell-are-you-here. I was curious too, but Embry was mostly annoyed.

"I wanted to see how're doing, I heard about the night with the drinking and the stuff. So.. yea. Just came by to say hi." That was the Kim chattering way of saying. How are you?

"I'm doing better. Kind of" I said. Because honestly, I was better than yesterday. I mean I still had a shit loads of problems to take care of but at least I felt hmm.. like a weight had been lifted. It made it easier to talk to.

"Oh, that's good.. Umm why are you packing though?" She asked , trying to hide the awkwardness of finally having a conversation with me.

I kept silent, not sure what to say, then realized she was waiting for an answer. "Stuff" Wow. Stuff, real smart Sophie.

"Oh need help?" She asked casually, actually, I did. Embry looked mega annoyed, but I giggled. The more help I had, the faster I'd finish and then I'd have more time to spend with Embry. We could continue what we had been about to start later. He perked up when he heard me giggle.

"Sure, I'm basically going to take everything." She came to sit beside me and started folding clothes. The silence was awkward. Kim was a sweet girl, Her body was long and healthy looking, compared to my skinniness and short frame.

Embry told me he'd be back in 15 minutes, he's was going to try to get someone to patrol for the first hour or so of his shift so that he could drop me off at the hospital. Which left me and Kim. Awkwardly packing.

"Are you leaving La push?" Kim asked, with a bummed out look. I haven't even really spoken to here since being here, and she was bummed about me leaving.

"Not really, I'll be in forks.." I said looking intensely at my clothes. The words just kind of flowed out of my mouth as I told her the truth. "My dad sending me to a mental hospital.." I said a little surprised with myself.

"Oh... That's a bit extreme though, I got drunk once, my dad freaked. I was grounded for like a long time." She said, folding one of my shirts. She did it so neatly as opposed to my sloppy folding.

"Yea.. well my dad.. is .." I looked for the right word. Mean? Cruel? Controlling? Manipulating? Tricky? "Harsh." I said quietly.

" Don't worry, it won't be so bad, I mean they can't keep you there forever." She said, I'm not sure if she realized how scary that sentence was.

_'they can't keep you there forever.'_

I mean how long did these things last? My dad wouldn't have me locked up forever right.

I shook my head, trying to force the terrifying thoughts away.

Kim was really, nice. I hoped she visited me. I kind of regretted not spending more time with her.

"I'm sorry.. that I was so quiet" I don't even know if that made sense, but an apology was an apology right? I hoped I got the general message threw. I was sorry I wasn't normal. That in the beginning I could have just greeted her like old friends do.

"Don't apologize, Soph. It wasn't you're fault" She smiled, I bet if I get to stay in La push longer. We'd become friends, like when we were little, we could be like that again.

Embry came back around the time me and Kim had finished everything. Jacob was taking his shift with one of the newer wolfs. Kim had to leave, her mother needed her help with something. I didn't really catch the excuse; I was too busy concentrating on making sure I had everything I need. I hoped I-pods were aloud. I couldn't live with out my music.

I looked at the clock in shock. Two hours had already passed? It felt so short, me and Embry had only been talking.

* * *

I hauled my things into the back seat of the car. This was it. Forks was only 15 minutes away, but somehow I felt like this was a staying across the world. The tree's whipped past us even faster than usual. The shinning sun was covered by La Push's stormy clouds. It looked like it was going to rain. Perfect for the gloomy occasion.

We got there too soon, I stared at the hospital in agony. Embry was giving it the same look. I had a werid feeling about this, like something bad was going to happen.

I threw my arms around him suddenly, kissing every inch of his neck, face, and lips. The thought that this could be our last kiss for what would seem like a very long time.(What if there was a no kissing rule in the hospital) That maybe a stupid assumption but this was my first time for something like this. All I could hear was the rain droplets hitting the car and my frantic heartbeat.

He grabbed me roughly and kissed me so passionately, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. His finger wiped it away. By the way were kissing and embracing you'd think I was going away for months. I had this worry in my pit of my stomach, my dad was up to something. I'm not sure if Embry felt it too.

"I'll go in with you if you'd like" He pulled back and looked at me, his eyes flickering all over my face, like he was trying to memorize me. I did the same, even though I knew that we both had each other memorized completely. We were like attached, bound to each other.

I nodded, and ripped my eyes away from Embry's too look at the hideous hospital that was going to be keeping me away from him half the time.

* * *

_A/N **(important)** : Okay this was a very important chapter, the dad is not only mean, but he's tricky too. And I'd also like to point out it's still a kind of a mystery to Sophie, why her mother exactly killed herself because to Sophie she seemed perfectly happy and life was perfect for them. Plus , Kim and Sophie just kind of had a bonding moment. So yea, i'm not going to say too much. Tell me your thoughts on the fight between Sophie and her father, and leave reviews. :) Also I might be doing shoutout's in the next chapter, so review! review! review!. Haha okay I'm done with this long Author's note._


	16. Overthinking

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Over-thinking

When you have hours and hours to spend by yourself, you end up doing the only thing you can do.

You over think yourself to death.

I sighed staring at the blank walls, I remember think about how I kept my little bird in a box with dirt and seeds to make it feel more at home. You'd think they could do that here. All I had was a note, the little note my mother had left. Sure, I had my clothes and stuff, but none of that had meaning.

Nothing had meaning because, my dad would always blame me and Embry would never truly want someone like me.

I sighed, staring at my the blank walls, Forks mental institute wasn't that bad, Atleast they didn't force you to wear those stupid gowns like I thought they would. It didn't look too much like prison and they did have a daily schedule. They literally watched you 24/7.

My roommate snored, like crazy she didn't sleep walk like I did though. She was sweet, she didn't talk much so we kind of related, from what I know she is a self harmer, not that I have any proof, but the way she's always tugging at her sleeves and sneaks rubber bands around her wrists, kind of is proof enough for me. Not that it was any of my business

I looked at the clock, it would be breakfast soon and I would have had to pretend like I've actually gotten some sleep again.

Oh did I mention, Embry hasn't been here in two days. Nobody has, just like my dad had said.

I had kept my self up for the past two days, exhausting myself until I was unable to feel anything. Sure I got a few naps during the day, but it didn't last long. Something would always wake me up. This place was even creepier at night, I was to tired to notice anything.

I slipped back into the memory of the first day I got here.

* * *

_"Excuse me, you have a visitor." One of the nurses said, as I unpacked my things,. My plan was easy, just be my totally non insane self and they'd let me out in no time._

_I looked at the nurse in confusion. "It's not visiting hours though" Visiting hours didn't start again until afternoon tomorrow._

_She didn't say anything, all I heard was someone walk in. My dad. When would he ever leave?_

_"Sophie, There's something, you need to know. Embry's not coming to visit. He done with all this." My dad said, and my mouth dropped open in shock. "You know, I really do care, I don't like to see you hurt, but I told you so."_

_I laughed, it was shocked and sarcastic. "I know you're lying. He'd never say something like that." I was Embry's imprint; he couldn't just abandon me like that._

_The only reason he's acting like this is because there's a nurse watching us like a hawk. He's only acting nice so I look more like the crazy daughter._

_"I'm sorry, but it's true."_

_His words sounded pathetic like this was a last resort to try to split Embry and me up._

_"Nathan, you should hurry, it is way past visiting hours" The nurse said now that I realized she looked a bit nervous, oddly addressing him by first name._

_He nodded, "I will be going home my flight leaves early tomorrow morning. Just keep what I told you in mind. Don't get upset, when I'm right." I shook my head, never would I believe that._

_"Bye Sophie.." He said walking out, and I heard him Thank the nurse also by first name basis. Her name was Nancy._

* * *

I looked at the plain little clock that was on my roommate's nightstand, it was exactly the time breakfast started. Not that I wasn't really hungry. The food here wasn't exactly gourmet. And nobody really started waking up until ten minutes later.

I shuffled out of my room, nothing really mattered. All I could here were the heaters working and a light flickering. Look more like a death scene in creepy movie. I made my way past the nurses stationary. Nancy smiled, for being someone who had to deal with loads of craziness and clean up things off of patients, she was a cheerful person.

Her red curls were always pulled back in a bun or pony tail, as were most of the nurses. But every time you moved you could see them bounce. Her movements were to graceful and happy for a woman her age. She had nice skin but you could obviously tell she was much older than she acted.

She smiled, "Good morning, Sophie. Sleep well?"

"Sure. I guess" Standing next to her, we probably looked like opposites. I walked around like an old grumpy man and she bounced around checking on patients.

"You're mother had trouble sleeping too, she said this place needed some color. I don't blame her, this used to work in the adult ward and it looked like hell before the renovation" She continued to blabber on this was not normal considering it was still morning and a normal person would be tired.

But her energy was not what surprised me. What she said, was completely ridiculous.

"You knew my mother?" I stared at her, my mother had been here? In this hospital? And knew this woman.

"Shoot, was that a secret or something, you're dad didn't tell me you didn't know." She glanced nervously at me.

So I lied. "Oh I knew, I j-just didn't know she knew you." Not well I might add.

Nancy looked wearily like maybe she shouldn't have said anything. "Well, go get some breakfast." She said grabbing a clipboard and walking off.

I practically stood there for minutes before making my way to the cafeteria. Nothing really caught my attention so I just picked up an apple, twisting it by the stem.

My mom had been here? She couldn't have been here when she was my age, because I mean Nancy looked a bit old but she wasn't that old. And she couldn't have been here from when I was anywhere around the age 6-12. Because I hardly remember ever leaving me behind even when she visited La push. She always stayed with me.

So that means my mother hadn't been happy. Which was obviously the case seeing as she killed her self. But I guess I never saw it as a mental illness.

I never looked at it that way, maybe she could have had a serious form of depression. Maybe no one was to blame, not me, not my dad. Maybe it was just something she had. But what could have caused all this? I would have never know. Being a little kid , you really don't see much except for the happy innocent things.

And my mom was full Quilette so it made sense for here to come here, since La push didn't really have a Psychiatric hospital. But I don't even remember being in La push or even forks for a long period of time.

In my mind, this was like a mystery. A puzzle piece that I was putting together. I replayed everything she had said over and over.

Someone came to sit by me and my apple dropped from my hands on to the table. It was my roommate, Carmen. I was surprised to see her up so early, but I realized people were making there way in as I had been lost in thought.

'Morning" She said, in almost a whisper, I wondered if that's how I sounded to the pack, Carmen only whispered and mumbled. Which made me like her more, I felt like I could talk to her easily. Even though we hardly talked.

"Morning Carmen" I said, she kept her eyes down and concentrated on her food.

The silence dragged on, I wondered what I could do to find out more about my mother. It was a good distraction from Embry and everyone else.

But it's impossible to not think of him, his perfection and his kindness. The way he'd joke with me to get me to smile. Our first date, I looked down and realized I was still in my pajama's. Nobody really ever made fun of you if you didn't feel like changing into normal clothes. The memories came back like daggers.

"You look sad." Carmen noticed, she didn't really look you in the eye when she talked. I put the apple down, knowing one of the nurses would probably try to get me to eat more anyways.

"Yea, m-my.. my boyfriend hasn't visited." I shoved the apple away, not hungry at all. Why was I telling her this? I don't know.

"Oh. Sorry..." She said, eating her cereal with a plastic spoon, yes no silver ware aloud. I sighed.

* * *

One of the most annoying things in this place (aside from being constantly watched by nurses) was group therapy.

We'd all get into a group and talk about feelings and stuff that happened to us. You could pass, but you would have to sit there for the rest of the 45 minutes of the session. It was mandatory. And every week you'd have a meeting with the head of the ward. My first meeting was tomorrow.

This wasn't my thing, opening up to people. I had just started opening up Embry and look where that got me.

I wasn't mad at him, I was mad at myself, for being so naïve and trusting. I'm not going to say I'm over him. Because that would be a big lie. The truth is, I would love Embry Call to death. I wonder if all that imprinting wasn't as strong as they explained it. He left me here; I couldn't have been his center of the world if he left me here.

That's when something tugged at my thoughts, that is pretty suspicious. My dad coming in and telling me Embry didn't want to be with me. I'm pretty sure Embry would have told me himself.

No, I don't even believe Embry would ever tell me those words. I was his imprint and damn it, he couldn't do this!

I passed the thoughts off as denial and tried to ignore it and think about my sleepiness. The problem is my thoughts about Embry were so vivid and painful.

The talking and tears were all little noises in the background. My eyes wondered around the room, not really looking at anything.

"Carmen, would you like to go?" The group therapist said in that hushed tone that obviously meant they thought you were crazy and would go ballistic any second. God, I hate that tone.

Carmen always passed, that's actually how I learned you could pass, you didn't actually have to spill you're guts unless it was to the head of the ward. Which I hadn't actually seen yet.

I'm not sure how people heal. If this place works for them, great. But not me, I was healing just fine with Embry. Before my dad came, everything was perfect. It kind of felt wrong giving up like this, not fighting back. Fighting is not a Sophie thing to do. I'll admit it, I wasn't strong, I couldn't handle anything to stressful. The Sophie thing to do is shut down.

"Sophie, your turn?" She asked expectantly, I shook my head and muttered "pass" She frowned. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to pass, Carmen's been here for three and a half weeks, almost a month.

"W-Wait, Yes I'd like to go" I stammered everyone's eyes shifted to me, and I wanted to curl up in a ball and hide. The therapist smiled, scribbling something down on her notepad.

Okay, so basically I was here to make some amazing progress of some kind. Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't know what to do. I was tired of crying and expressing all my feelings only to have them hurt again.

"W-What do I say?" I asked, looking down, glaring at the floor.

"What ever you want, tell me how you're feeling, or something that's happened. Something you want to get out."

"I feel fine though."

Her over plucked eyebrows furrowed in what looked like disappointment as she scribbled some more.

"What else?" She asked.

"Never mind, I pass" I could take everyone staring, it wasn't mean stares, I just didn't like the attention.

She scribbled one more thing before going onto the next person.

* * *

Lunch was just like breakfast. Kind of the same bland food, same plastic forks and spoons. This place tried to get you to express you're self, yet it was so bland.

The afternoon was visiting hours, not that anyone came. Nobody else got frequent visiting's mostly because they been in here longer than I have.

I walked over to the tables, sitting down with a blank peace of paper in front of me. The activities pretty much sucked, you could draw. The nurses watched you're every move though, even the channels on the only T.V were censored.

I started to scribbled with green, even though it wasn't my favorite color, then used brown, I started forming an image.

Before I knew it I had unthinkingly doodled a wolf. I crumpled it up tears running down my face, throwing it across the room, of course missing the trash can.

I sighed and picked it up, tossing it in the bin.

Nurse Nancy walked by and I assumed she was going to start giving out needed medication. They were still determining what to give me, seeing how I acted and what dosage of what I might need. Not that I cared, because I would get around to not taking what ever they planned on giving me.

I walked over to her, wanting to hear more about the mystery. But I couldn't just ask her why my mother was in here. Maybe there was some confidential patient thingy and plus she'd know I was lying about my dad telling me all this.

"Nancy?" I asked, not sure if was okay to call her by her first name, she didn't seem offended so I continued.

"Yes sweetie?" She smiled glancing down at her clip board.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more bout my mother and what she was like when she was here."

She looked confused, making the lines on her forehead more noticeable "I thought you're father told you about all this."

"Sure, yea, but you've had to spend some time with her to. While my father wasn't here."

"Well yea, you were just a baby, I held you ya know, she always hating when she was away from you. She always had her perfume, she made this whole hospital smell like vanilla and flowers"

So I had been a baby, maybe all this happened before I was born too.

."-You're dad always hated when he left her here, even if it was for over night. But that's basically it pumpkin, she was a great person" She continued, scanning the room like most nurses did.

For once, I enjoyed her annoying talkative energy.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, before you get all mad at Embry, the next chapter will probably be in his POV explaining things, I can't promise anything cause it isn't even written yet. And also, I've never actually been inside a Psychiatric hospital so it might not be entirely accurate. If i get anything wrong feel free to correct me so I can fix it, tell me you're thoughts on her mother and what Sophie just found out and Thanks to all who read my story._

* * *

_& thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter and here are the **shoutouts**!_

_WandaloveIan ~ Thank you so much for all your support with both my stories, if it wasn't for you I would have given up by now. So thank you for being there through every chapter, you don't know how much it means to me. xx :D_

_SoulToSqueez ~ Thank you for you're support, you're reviews always brighten up my day :)_

_j1u29 ~ Thank you for your continued support and reviews, it means alot to me :)_

_WigglyWorm ~ Thank you for that review, i'm not offended at all, I'm glad I got your perspective, I kept that in mind while writing this chapter. In the beginning yes, the outbrake was suppose to toughen her up, but the story was suppose to go on longer, so in this chapter I tried to portray her accepting and wising up a bit of a character development, i hope it wasn't too drastic of a change. And, she can't really do anything legally, because technically he hasn't threatened her in any way. But I like you're idea and you're right she might have been a little to accepting. So I plan on describing why Embry wasn't as mad as he was in the next chapter. You're review meant a lot to me because now I know some of the flaws I should work on fixing, thank you for reading :)_

_Acrobatic-Sora ~ Thank you for your review :)_

_MAJOR-twihard-1997~ Thank you, I'm glad you found my story and reviewed, it means alot.:)_

* * *

_I will also do shout out's if I missed anyone the next chapter, so review please. :)_


	17. Being Rational

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Being Rational_ (Embry's POV)_

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me!" I yelled, people turned there heads to look at me. The nurse looked frightened; she should be if she thinks she can keep me from my imprint!

"Dude calm down, were in a hospital" Quil said low enough that only the wolves could here.

"Maybe the girls could go in a talk to her, find out why she doesn't want to see you." Emily said and Kim inched closer to her.

The nurse fiddled with her curly hair nervously. "Sophie Anderson has requested no visitors at all, during her stay here." The nurse said at her desk trying to have a stern voice but not succeeding.

Anderson? Sophie's last name was Young. I realized that Young was her mother's last name though and that she legally would be addressed by her father's last name. Yet, she and anyone who knew her called her a Young, not an Anderson.

"Why?" I asked, why in the world would Sophie do that? She wouldn't. She couldn't, it was some kind of trick.

"That's confidential." She said in a quiet voice.

"The hell it is! I want to see her now and here it from her. Not you." Quil and Seth started tugging me back. The whole room was staring now, but I didn't care. Just yesterday, I had dropped Sophie off at this place.

"Get him out of here guys, I'll handle this." Sam said, irritated. Everyone was here even all the imprints except for Leah which spent as little time with the pack as possible.

Jared grabbed the back of my shirt and I didn't even care that this was one of my last good ones, I lunged forward ripping it. I didn't get far because Seth and Quil had my arms. Jake and Paul got in front of me and started to try to push me back out of the hospital. Hell no, I wasn't leaving here until I got to see my imprints face and that she was safe and fine.

"Stop it, Em, she'll be fine and we'll sort this out, so calm the hell down" Paul said, as they all shoved me passed the sliding doors.

It took all off them about five minutes to shove me a safe distance into the tree's. I growled and thrashed against them, even tried to get a punch on Paul and Jacob.

"Let go guys, I have to see her." I yelled, trying to shake them off. I was shaking hard now, the thought of Sophie in there, not knowing if she was safe or okay.

"You can't see her like this, Calm down. Sam's going to handle this."

"It's all my fault, I should have took her away some place" I said, I can't believe I had just given her up like that, If I had known at the time I wouldn't have gotten to visit her I would have never done it. This was suppose to help her? What good would come if she wasn't with me.

"No it's not and her father would have charged you with kidnapping or something fucked up like that." Jake said pushing me farther away from direction of the hospital.

I hated this, my imprint wasn't crazy. I'll admit, maybe I did think this would help her but I never for one second thought she was crazy. Another girl from the rez went, she came out fine. But that's when I realized it was stupid, because Sophie was perfectly fine and the girl from the rez school was actually crazy.

You have to understand, I wanted what was best for Sophie, and after that night she had looked so lost and sad. I had no idea what to do. Not for one second had I doubted Sophie.

But I had made a stupid mistake, I shouldn't have let have her go. Nobody will ever take care of my imprint better than I could.

Sam came out, with Emily and Kim. No Sophie, and by the look on his face, it meant he didn't have much luck with getting through to that nurse from hell, what was her name again. Nelly? Natilie? Nancy.. yes Nancy. God, I wish I could have her fired and off the face of this earth. She was keeping me from my imprint, my sweet Sophie. Lying and keeping her in that stupid, stupid no good hospital.

"Fuckkk" I stopped resisting my brother's hold and drop to the ground, clutching my hair. I didn't resist my shaking and phased, there were hardly any cars out and the tree's had given me enough cover. The only reason Sam knew where we were was because of his supernatural hearing.

I howled in pain, not caring if anyone heard. My body was still shaking hard in wolf form, I wanted to kill anything and everything. I could here the footsteps of my brothers as they backed away.

I growled swiping at a tree, the only thing I could do. Every swipe I made left a big scratch mark, I let out howls of pain and relentlessly beat the shit out of this tree.

I looked back at Sam walking towards us, Emily and Kim headed towards the car. I ran far away, I had to fix this, I had to do something

It was too hard to phase back once I got to my house, my mother was probably out somewhere, the houses lights were off. I dug my paws into the ground trying to get calm enough to phase back.

It only pissed me off when I failed, I growled at myself. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid.

To calm down, I'd usually think of Sophie, her perfect lips, how her hair was pitch black but still shined in the sun. How she fiddled with things when she was in deep though. Everything about her was perfect.

But now if I thought about her, I'd think about how I had fucked up.

_She's okay man, it's a hospital. Maybe you should think about trying to get her out somehow maybe find out a legal way._Paul said, for once the calm one. I didn't realize he phased, Jacob also had phased and so had Sam, I had just been to angry to notice. I needed to phase back.

_I'm screwed, I'm screwed. Emily told me her dad's a fucking lawyer. Who knows what kind of connections he has with people._I let out a wolf whimper of pain.

I thought of millions of ways to get her out, all of them included breaking some kind of law or rule and possibly a few necks. I didn't even feel guilty, I'd kill to protect my imprint.

Sam spoke up_. Embry you will not do anything to hurt anyone, you will wait and get her out in a rational way. _Sam's voice- well, his thoughts boomed louder than ours and took on the alpha tone. I growled, knowing I would have to obey. _We will get her out, Embry, be patient. _

I needed to calm down.

_You think she really doesn't want visitors?_Seth wondered, but that's the problem. All our thoughts were heard even the ones that were best not to be said out loud. Over my angry thoughts I hadn't noticed Seth and Jared had also joined in.

_Ofcourse not! It all her dad's fault he did this!_I growled, wanting to fight Seth till his death for just implying that my imprint didn't want me.

_Calm down, sorry dude_ Seth said seeing where my thoughts were going, I didn't mean to get so aggressive but I really couldn't control anything

* * *

When I finally calmed down and phased back I started trying to figure out a way to get Sophie out of there with out killing my way to her. The picture I had on my dresser was of me and Sophie, well, she wasn't looking at the camera. Sophie wasn't into taking pictures, but Kim was and she had gotten us sitting together on the couch.

I had to do something, I couldn't just sit here and mope. I had to come up with a plan. Something that got her out and didn't break alpha orders. I needed a plan that got her out without any commotion or hurting.

The problem is I had no idea what to do, no idea what laws or rules there was legally that could get her out of there.

Right now I needed a lawyer. Someone who could help me legally get her out, get her away from her father. Show everyone that Sophie was better off with me and not that jerk.

Not just a lawyer though, I needed a good one, someone better than her father. Someone who I could trust to win what ever we needed to win to get her back. Even maybe get Emily and Sam to take custody of Sophie,

She could start school and live here, she wouldn't have to go back and she wouldn't have to ever be told an unkind word ever again. Emily and Sam wouldn't mind, they both loved her.

But where could I find a lawyer. Someone that I could afford, I hated all this legal stuff. Maybe I could just go over there and scare her dad shitless until he agreed to never come back and give me back my beautiful Sophie. Sophie might mind that though, after all he was her father. I wonder why she put up with everything he did all those years.

God, this is all so confusing and frustrating.

I paced back and forth.

* * *

Two fucking days. She's been there two fucking days, This is the third day. And I can't take it anymore, Sam's been in there too try to convince the bitch of a Nurse.

Today's different; I'm going to go in there and grab Sophie and pull her right out of there. I'm not going to hurt anyone; I'm just going to get Sophie. That's all I need, is Sophie. My sweet Sophie.

I banged my head against the wall probably leaving a dent in it.

Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

I hadn't slept at all. And I needed to be awake if I was going to help her escape.

I grabbed some clothes and ran outside to my backyard fully naked, good think I didn't have neighbors and the forest was conveniently connected to the backyard. I phased, grabbing the clothes in my mouth and headed towards forks hospital.

Once I was fully dressed and in human form, I charged for the automatic doors, but the second I started charging. My limbs grew heavy and I couldn't walk, I fell to the ground.

_Embry you will not do anything to hurt anyone, you will wait and get her out in a rational way _I remembered the order clearly like Sam was saying it all over again, which usually happens when you try breaking it.

Rational way. Damn it.

So busting her out like this wasn't rational. I was too tired to think things through, I just knew I had to keep trying.

I got up, looking around not caring if anyone had seen my embarrassing fall.

I walked into the hospital, and did the only thing I could do, I asked to see Sophie again.

"No Visitors" The nurse said, and returned to her phone call. Not bothering anymore.

I put my head in my hands. What kind of protector was I? I couldn't get my imprint out of the a hospital.

"Psst" Someone said, a girl she looked about Sophie's age, and just as pale as her too, but Sophie had better looking skin, Her brown hair covered her face and she didn't look at me so she much had been talking to someone else.

"You're name is Embry right?" She said quietly, still looking down. Maybe she was scared off me.

"Yes?" I replied, "How-"

"I could give her a message if you'd like. I don't know why that nurse was lying, but Sophie's been missing you."

I looked over at the nurse, who was chattering away on her cell phone.

"How –" I was about to ask how she knew Sophie but I didn't care. This was my only chance. "Just tell her that, I'm going to get her out of there and that… that I love her."

The girl nodded, and was about to speak but another nurse interrupted, "Carmen, hurry along or I'll have to get someone to escort you to Dr. David's office."

She hurried off, into the opposite direction of the mental hospital. Which was weird because I thought she'd be heading towards it.

* * *

"Man, you look like shit." Paul said, as I walked into Emily's house. I had just gotten back from the hospital. Hopefully Sophie got my message.

I glared at Paul and looked over at Sam. "Any luck?" He shook his head,

This was useless, there had to be someway. I could get her out, rationally. Someone who had the power to admit her out. Someone who had more power than her father. I plopped down on the couch and was half asleep.

Just as I was on the edge of sleep the phone rang and Emily picked It up, I'd recognize that voice anywhere even if I was dead tired. I sprang up and pushed past everyone and as gently as I could grabbed the phone from her.

"Sophie?"

* * *

_A/N: So yea next chapter will explain more of this chapter, thank you all for the reviews, they make me smile. Again, I have no experience with laws and hospitals and I'm trying to get this as accurate as possible. So go easy on me if I mixed something up. Plus tell me what you think of the new poster for the story._

_ & hang on guys because Embry's and Sophie's reuniting will be very cute. Tell me you're thoughts on this chapter and the next chapter you will find out more things. Okay I'll stop talking before I give anything away! _

* * *

_Here are the last shoutouts to the new reviewers and some I've missed in the last chapter._

_Waiting4Revenge ~ Thank you for you're continued support, it means alot xx_

_Cocosinclair ~ Thank you for reading and leaving that review, it made me smile :)_

_Jewels47~ Thank you for you're support, it means alot xx_


	18. Phone Call

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Phone Call

_He rolled over so that he was on top of me, his hands moved under my shirt to pinch one of my nipples. The feeling made me burst with pleasure._

_"You like that don't you" He smiled, the sun beating down on him making his all the colors in the world so bright an vivid, I hadn't realized we were on a beach until now, I didn't even really understand what was going on but I went with it._

_I nodded, "I like it very much" He smiled and suddenly were both naked, his body rubbing against mine. His large dick rubbing against my clit._

_He pulls back and spreads my legs apart looking straight at the center. I know what he's going to do and I don't protest. He slides into me and s-_

* * *

I groaned and woke up, to the sound of a knock on my door. It's the third day here, and I can't take it, I finally get to sleep and I'm having a good dream and someone has to knock on my door.

"Wake up sleepy head, you slept through the afternoon, it's time for you appointment with Dr. Henderson. " A familiar perky nurse voice said.

"Who?" I groaned rolling back into my pillow burying my face and hoping my dream would come to me again.

"The head of the ward. Now get up." She said in her giggly tone.

I groaned, slipping on regular clothes, I didn't feel like walking around in pajama's all day today. Even if most everyone else did.

"When you're finished head straight down the hall and turn, you'll see her name on the door. Don't ditch because we'll just come and find you" Nancy said walking of to probably watch more people. I couldn't even do anything; with out being afraid it would be caught on some kind of camera's they might have set up in the rooms.

I grabbed my I-pod ; thank god they had allowed it. It was dead battery though, from me constantly using it so I set it on the charger. The room was empty and Carmen was probably at activities or something. I walked down the halls and turned, looking for a door with the name on it.

Once I got there, I knocked, not really sure why because she probably was expecting me.

"Come in" She said, her voice sounded professional but at the same time gentle. I opened the door and walked in, looking around the office, the first thing I thought was,

No fair.

Her room was completely different than my room or any of the rooms here. It had color on the wall, and nice carpet and little knick knacks all over. My hands went up to fiddle with my hair, but I forgot how short it was, this was a habit that I had to break.

The woman looked and me gesturing for me to take a seat, I sad down, the chair was more comfortable than my bed. Her brown hair was tied in a bun at the crown of her head and I could tell it was long from how thick it looked. Her face looked young a bit younger than Nancy, she looked like she could be in her late thirty's.

"So" She said as she put on her glasses that made her eyes look bigger and read a few papers. " Ahh Sophie, what a pretty name, so how are you liking it here."

I had prepared for this all week, act as happy and normal as you can so they realized I was perfectly fine.

"It's wonderful my roommate is nice." I said with a smile, she blinked back at me. Twice.

"You don't have to pretend" She said, looking over the papers, she looked almost amused.

Well, there goes my plan. I kept up the smile though; I wanted so badly to be out of here. My smiled was strained and awkward so I gave up and just looked around.

"So I see here that depression runs in the family, and I hear you have stopped talking for years before the suicide attempt. "

"Excuse me?" I said, there was more than one thing wrong with that sentence.

"Yes?"

"Depression, Suicide attempt?" I asked,

"Well, it says here, you're mother was diagnosed with a sever bi-polor disorder and depression" Dr. Henderson said re reading part of the paper. "That she died suicide attmept, I'm so very sorry. And you're father had informed me you hadn't spoken for years until your suicide attempt."

I stared wide eyed at the Doctor. "Umm well, yes, I haven't talked for a long time, but I didn't try to kill myself."

"You don't have to hide anything sweetie, everything here is confidential."

"But you've got it all wrong. I –" Wait, this was confidential so like she couldn't hold underage drinking against me, could she? Or the fact I drove without a license. God, I hated all these rules and laws.

She smiled, probably thinking my hesitation was because I was lying.

"So why did you start talking then?"

"Because I was happy. Not sad, I didn't try to kill myself. Well I was a bit hysterical when my dad tried to get me to leave La push" I was happy with Embry and he made it so easy to express myself. I've never thought out about suicide, not really. After seeing my mom like that, and what it me and my father thought, how it broke us, made him hate me. I wouldn't do that.

"Why were you happy? And Why don't you want to leave"

"Because I just was… and I just don't" I said glaring at her, this was getting annoying. I didn't want to talk about Embry, or think about him. He hadn't visited, and I had a feeling he wouldn't this afternoon either.

The rest of the hour went on like that, I answered, and she's just ask my to explain everything I was feeling, and why I was feeling that way. It was tiring and irritating.

I was sent back to my room when Carmen came up to me,

"I saw you're boyfriend in the reception." She said, looking at the white tiles.

"What? He came! Why didn't he visit?" I asked, shocked, relived, worried, and curious. What had made him not want to visit me, was.. was he going to break up with me? My heart dropped.

"There not letting him, I think he comes everyday. Well, anyways, he told me to tell you, that's he's going to get you out of here and he loves you" She said, looking at the wall now.

And just like that, my mood was soaring. I felt like the happiest girl in the world, because Embry did love me and he did want me. And this sounded so cheesy but my prince was coming to save me.

Why weren't they letting him in though?

My dad.

My dad did this whole thing, he told me all that crap about Embry and then wouldn't let him see me so I'd think it was true. Boy, did I feel stupid. I should have never doubted Embry. Was this his plan? Make us think we didn't want one another?

"Who didn't let them in." I asked, curious who the traitor was.

"The nurse with red curly hair, Natalie"

"Nancy" I corrected, Carmen had been here longer than I have and still couldn't remember her name?

That two faced, bitch of a nurse. I had no doubt my dad paid her off to separate us.

She nodded, " yea her." She made it obvious by her voice she didn't like her, and you know what? I didn't like Nancy so much anymore either.

"Wait- why were you in the reception? Were not aloud to leave the ward."

She frowned a bit looked all over before she spoke. "I was getting a checked up by a doctor but I have to walk across the hospital, the nurses used to escort me but after a while they figured out I wasn't going to make a run for it"

"Oh, well thanks for giving me the message." I smiled, I think I saw her smile back.

I moment later I wondered something.

"Carmen?" I asked, sitting across from her on my bed. The bed's were to bad but that chair had been so much comfier.

She looked at me, well not at me but she turned her head in my direction.

"Why don't you run?" I asked, looking down.

" I don't have anything out there to run for." She said simply curling up in a ball on the edge of her bed. The look on her face was something I knew with my life, something I had felt for years. She had been abandoned; maybe her parent's forced her here and never visited. Maybe she felt like everyone abandoned her.

So I wrapped my arms around the frail girl and I hugged her. She was skinny enough that someone as small as me could fit my arms around her. She was taller than me though even though I was older. She didn't freak out or pull back, she just rested her head on my shoulder. I wiped her brown hair out of her face, and she did something she hadn't done since I got here.

She looked straight at me. Eye to eye. Her eyes seemed green but if you got the rare chance of seeing her eye to eye, you'd know they had a golden tint close to the pupil.

Who could leave a pretty girl like this, she's just a child. A child that should be with her parents. It was funny I thought of her that way even though she was a bit taller than me. She was about two years younger though. I've never gotten any kind of maternal instinct to protect. A million questions crossed my mind. Why was she here? What happened to make her so sad.

She pulled back and went stretched out on her hospital bed. I wonder how long she's actually been here ."I think I'll sleep now" So I got up and left her to get her rest.

For the first time since being here the hallway didn't look so bland. The walls were still the same stupid color but my eyes could only see brightness because Embry did still want me, and he had came to visit! I was practically skipping down the halls, because now, I'm sure I could but up a legal fight. I had enough information.

I had been wrongly admitted. My dad told them I was suicidal, I didn't try to kill myself that night I got drunk. Embry would have told me, and even if, I'm pretty sure there was some kind of law just violated, the nurse couldn't just not let anyone visit.

A plan was forming in my head. It's not like I hadn't learned anything from my dad being a lawyer. I learned one thing, hospitals crumble at the mention of lawsuits.

My dad probably thought I was the same Silent Sophie. Honestly I probably was, he was just forgetting that I had Embry and something to fight for.

One problem, I had no lawyer and no way of communication. My skipping came to a halt and I needed someway to talk to Embry.

Hmm I needed to get a hold of a phone, nobody really had cell phones in the pack, but Emily had a house phone. I just needed phone to get a hold of him or Aunt Em.

No cell phones were allowed here, so I couldn't ask one of the patients and there basically was no form of communication.

But The Nurses probably had cell phones, and Nancy seemed like she talked a lot. Her desk was down the hall, but she sometimes worked at reception. So I'm not sure where she left her stuff.

She was walking down the hall, making her usual scans. So I had about at least five minutes.

I hoped behind the desk looking through all the scattered paperwork. Just beside the gloves was an old crappy phone. I thanked god for that old crappy phone and not some nice I-phone that would probably had a password lock.

I flipped the phone open dialing Aunt Em house.

My stomach churned as I listened to the rings. Please answer. Please be home.

"Aunt Em?" I said when it the other line picked up.

"Sophie?" I heard his voice, his perfect voice. My Embry.

"Embry" I said tears forming in my eyes, I've never been so relived.

"Sophie, are you alright? You got my message right. Wh-"

"Yea, I did and I love you too" I said, my whole body went soft. Then I realized I had to be fast.

"Embry, this is important. I need you to find a lawyer, or somebody. Anyone, and tell them I was wrongfully admitted. My dad told them I was suicidal. Get them to call the hospital and threaten with a law suit. I'm not sure how this works, but I'm pretty sure it would get me out of here in atleast 24 hours."

"Wha-"

"Baby, I don't have time, just remember that, okay?"

"Okay, I swear I'll do what ever it takes." He said, I trusted those words with all my heart. "Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm so sorry, I should have never let them take you , If I knew this was going to happen, that I wasn't going to be able to see you I wo-"

"No, it's okay. I think I needed to be here." I said,

"Wha-"

" I can't explain now, the nurse is coming back. Don't call this number. I love you, bye" I hit the hang up button, deleted the call history and placed it back on the desk. Before I could get up, I heard Nancy behind the desk. Humming a perky song. I stayed under the desk, hiding like they did on the movies.

This couldn't possibly work, I was going to get caught, my heart beat faster and I stood still as Nancy came back, wearing an ugly pair of shoes I might add, I prayed she wouldn't sit down in her chair, because if she did then it was over,

because in the movies they never seemed to put there feet under the desk, but they did in real life. And if she tucked her chair under the desk, I was dead.

"Nancy, they need you in reception again." One of the other nurses said, and thank god she did. I was begging to think I had some good luck in me today.

As soon as Nancy left, I sprung up running back to my room.

* * *

_A/N: Yess I know I'm horrible for dragging out just a bit longer ! Soooo... What do you think? Next chapter will be progress when Embry turns to someone for help.((( Try and guess who it is!))) + what do you think of Carmen? _

_And you learned more about her mother and how her dad got her in here. I also added in the phone call and dream to show that Embry and Sophie can never really be separate_

_& Thank you to all the people who favorited my story, I just found out how to check that and I was surprised by the amount. Leave reviews they make me happy. Thanks for all the support :D_

**Yea, I know my Author Notes are getting too long. I'll try to fix that next chapter lol.**


	19. Vampire Ways

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Vampire Ways_(Embry's POV)_

"_I can't explain, the nurse is coming, don't call this number. I love you, bye." _Sophie said and hung up.

"What happened?" Emily asked, and Paul looked at me waiting for a response even though he probably could have heard the conversation.

"She said something about being wrongfully admitted and that she needs a lawyer." I said, racking my brain for all the lawyers in the area. None of them were that good. Even the ones in Forks.

"What about the Cullen's" Emily said, shuffling around the room looking for something.

"What about them?" Me and both said at the same time. Emily looked at us like it what she had said made perfect sense.

"Well, ask them for Dr. Cullen for help. I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping you." She said as she found the table cleaner, spraying it on the tables.

The vegetarian vamps, I'm sure they wouldn't mind helping us after all it wasn't like we were there natural enemies.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking, but he is a good pers- vamp- " She said awkwardly. None of us really liked the Cullens even if they did claim to be all good.

"Yes but he's a Doctor not a lawyer." I said.

Emily looked at us like we were little kids, waiting for us to get it. But still we didn't.

"And she's in a _hospital_. A hospital _where he works._" Em said slowly.

Oh._ Oh._He's a doctor, and probably had a degree in law anyways, he worked in forks hospital but Not the psychiatrics ward. But I'm sure he had his ways. I swear, those people are rich enough to buy the hospital out, too buy la push- No the whole state.

Why hadn't I thought of this before!

"So?" Paul said, still oblivious. I rolled my eyes at him being so slow, and darted for the door. Paul followed,

"What are you doing?" I asked as I slipped off my clothes, not like we all haven't seen each other naked before. Even leah had gotten used to it, well as used to it as she could ever be. You can imagine the awkwardness there was when a girl first joined the pack.

"What? you need back up" He said with a smug Paul smile.

"For what" It's not like this could end up in a fight. I was just going to ask for help, and Paul's the one with the tempter. When you bring Paul anywhere there's a 90% more of a chance it will end of in some kind of fight.

"Incase something goes wrong." He said, "And I'm bored' He added nonchalant. I didn't bother to argue, as we phased and headed to Forks.

* * *

The Cullen's house was big, big and clean and it's reeked like bleach all around. It was basically in the middle of the forest, they had built roads connecting to the main road. nobody even lived out here.

I ran the door-bell. And the wife answered almost immediately. The door opened and jeeze, it smelled even worse inside. I hid my disgust; it wasn't there fault they smelt. But Paul obviously didn't care. He had disgust written all over his face. I elbowed him in the stomach. The wife, Esme, if I recall spoke. "Hello boys, is there something wrong?"

"Oh, erm, yea. Well, see.." The whole family seemed to be behind Emse looking at us, more like glaring at us. Not sure why, it's not like I've actually done anything wrong to them.

Paul glared back and I gave him another nudge. "Yes, well I kind of sorta need some help." I said, looking at all there faces, it's kind of hard to see them as good. But hey I guess it really wasn't there fault they got changed.

They all looked confused except for the Edward guy. "He needs Carlisle."

Oh shit, the reading mind thing, I hated that. No No No.. Maybe if I thought of nothing, he wouldn't be able to read my mind. Damn it that probably means he hears what I'm thinking now.

Okay calm down, it's not like your thought haven't been invaded by pack brothers. I think Edward was trying to hid his amusement. Ugh but it's different when you're mind is being invaded by a natural born enemy and not a brother.

"Yes, is he here?" I asked, wanting to be out of here.

"He's at work, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stopped by." She said, Emse wasn't so bad either.

Ahh, another trip to forks hospital.

"Oh, thanks." I said, and we made our way off to the cover of tree's. I would look pretty weird to other people if they saw two guys stripping in the forest.

Wait, how far could that Edward guy hear. Fuck .

We phased, the bleach smell getting stronger in our wolf form. Even though we had super-senses while we were human, they were doubled in wolf form.

_You think she's tied up in a loopy jacket, in a cushion room? _Paul barked a laughed, he was making a joke out of the situation. Typical Paul.

_No_ I growled. _No, that's not what they do.. wha- you think they do that? That girl from school what's her name, she never said anything bout crazy jackets. Dude, what have I gotten her into. _I whimpered and wanted to kill myself at the thought of putting my imprint at any risk.

_Calm down bro, it was a joke. She's probably fine. _He found my worry funny. Asshole.

We phased just before the edge of the forest and I redressed hastily, not bothering with a shirt. Yea sure we got more stares like that, but who cared. Paul actually liked that, all the girls stares. And the fact that he could hear there heartbeats out of there chest. Paul really needed to imprint one of these days.

We made our way into the hospital and up to the reception.

"No vis-" The Nurse was about to say, why was she still here, couldn't she work somewhere else. Where was the other nurse?

"Dr. Cullen please" I interrupted her.

She looked annoyed at us for a few seconds and pressed a few buttons on the hospital phone, "Dr. Cullen there are two- Oh okay."

"3rd floor, down the hall to the right" She said, fiddling with more papers. Obviously annoyed and suspicious.

We practically ran, to the elevator. Paul pressed the button before I could, and lucky for the elevator because I would have probably pressed it so hard leaving a hole through the metal.

I got all jittery, they would have to let Sophie out. When the doors opened I could definitely smell the trace of vampire. It was subtle in the reception but this was as bad as the Cullen's house.

We didn't even need directions to his office the smell was enough. Before I could knock he called us in.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you?" He smiled, Carlisle was probably the least irritating out of all the vampires. He worked and helped the community while the others were off playing pretend.

"Umm, My girlfriends kind of trapped in the Physiatrics ward." I said awkwardly "I need help getting her out"

"Well, is she at any risk of danger to herself or anyone else if she's gets out." He asked, professionally.

"She's not crazy, she was wrongly admitted. Her father lied about her being suicidal." I explained. Hoping that would make it more understandable.

"Oh" He seemed confused, and to be honest it was confusing. Did her father honestly think his plan would work with out fault? He underestimated our love. I could not just simply let Sophie go. I'd fight for her."It should be easy to get her out, I'll just have a word with Dr. Henderson." He said, getting up, and we followed him out of the room.

A word? Easy? Fucking Vamps.

Once we got to the reception. The woman sat up straight, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nancy, is Dr. Henderson in her office, I'd like to speak with her." He said.

"Sure. Go right ahead." But her face gave away her nervousness. Why would she be going to all this trouble to hide Sophie from me. Maybe Sophie's dad had paid her.

We were about to follow the vamp. When the Nurse from hell spoke up.

"You can't go in there" She said nervously. Glaring at me and Paul.

Carlisle turned around. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, they haven't been checked." She blurted out, trying to use any excuse. I could see she was stalling.

"For what?" Paul said, looking at her like she had some kind of problem.

"It's regulation, I'll need you're cell phone, car keys, anything like that y-"

"Lady, we have no shoes, no shirt on and look" Paul said pulling out hispockets so they were inside out "No cell phone or car keys." He turned to walk,

The bloodsucker- I mean Carlisle (I really shouldn't think that way after all he was helping me) turned.

"It's okay Nancy. They can wait out here, I'll be back in about fifteen minutes"

About Fifteen minutes, after all this trouble. A rich doctor could get her out in about_ fifteen minutes_? Would it really be that easy!

This world did not run right, but right now if it got her out in fifteen minutes. I really wasn't going to complain.

* * *

_A/N: Ahhh, I know you all hate me for stopping there and I'm sorry it's so short. All Imma say is I can't wait to write and post the next chapter! (Don't worry it will be longer than this one) :D Akjgdksjdfk_


	20. Back Home

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Back Home

I walked around the halls aimlessly, not sure what I should be waiting for. This place seemed a little more bearable now that I knew Embry was coming to save me. Although it made me more eager to get out.

The walls seemed brighter somehow, maybe because I was stuck imagining being back home, not with my dad. But with Aunt Em and Uncle Sam. I imagined Embry holding me again, the way his perfect lips moved as he spoke. How his eyes were the warmest , and when he held me I felt like I was floating.

Wondering around I had almost bumped into one of the doctors, he smiled and continued on. The weird thing is, he looked ... different. Not in a bad way, but something was definitely off about him. He was extremely good looking, actually looked a bit too young to be a doctor. His eyes almost matched the color of his blonde hair. Even his smile was perfect, his teeth were straight, they looked sharp though, they weren't pointy or anything. They just glistened. He looked like a model for a toothpaste commercial. His teeth might have been as white as his skin, which looked deathly pale. Like he hadn't seen the sun in his life.

He must have been , one of the so called 'vegetarian vampires'.

I followed him, not on purpose; I might as well go that way if I'm aimlessly walking through the halls, right? He walked into Dr. Henderson's office and I thought about moving along with my business, but I was desperate to occupy my mind with other people's problems or stuff, even though they probably were talking about boring medical things. The door actually made it very hard to hear, like it was soundproof, but not exactly.

They definitely were arguing, not , but Dr. Henderson sounded slightly annoyed. Her voice sharp and harsh.

Fuck it, that was boring too.

I gave up on eavesdropping and went along with my own business.

* * *

About ten or twenty minutes later, I was still doing the same thing. Walking and daydreaming. I ended up in my room, listening to music and staring at the ceiling. I started to tug on the ends on my sleeves nervously and jittery. The hospital was pretty chilly, I wondered why they used air-condition, La push never got that hot, even if it did, the wind made it bearable.

Carmen walked in, sitting on her bed. Playing with a bracelet she wore.

"Hey Carmen" I greeted her, she didn't look up. Her hair was tied back, which was a first for me to see.

"Hey" She said quietly, laying down and staring at the ceiling too. The lighting in the room made everyone look paler for some reason, and skinner as it shadowed the curves and lines of bones. Carmen was so skinny she looked almost like a skeleton.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, trying to sound like the kind of person that makes conversation easily. I never really got the hang of talking to people like they were old time friends, even if I had actually known them for a long time. The words came out a bit more awkward that I would have liked.

"N-Nothing, just thinking." She whispered. Oddly reminding me of myself. I didn't notice how much easier it was for me to talk now though, ever since the breakdown. Carmen kind of reminded me of myself somehow before meeting Embry or Living with Aunt Em and Uncle Sam. It didn't make sense, because we hardly looked alike and you could tell we were very much different.

"About what?.." I asked, less confident. I snapped my mouth shut wondering if I should have asked that. Would she shy away? If she wanted me to know what she was thinking she would have said it aloud.

"Nothing" She said blatantly. I winced, and went back to listening to the music.

I think I heard her mutter a sorry, but I could hardly tell.

"Sophie Anderson?" Jeeze, I hated my dad's last name. Dr. Henderson looked at me her face a bit red in frustration. Dr. Cullen was signing a clipboard.

"Yes?" I got up, looking at the Doctors.

"You're free to leave now" She said speaking slowly like she didn't want to have to say the words.

"Like leave the hospital?" I replied stupidly. She nodded, worry on her face like she thought I was going to pass out.

"You can't pack up you're things, Sophie. Mr. Call is outside waiting for you" Dr. Cullen said, smiling again. They turned out, and I muttered my thank you lowly to him, knowing he could hear me even if nobody else in the room could.

My stuff were already semi-packed, seeing as I never took them out of the my bag. So I just shoved the rest in, and turned to leave.

Carmen was sitting on her bed, looking down intensely. Me and her hardly talked, but I could feel a little squeeze in my heart. She wasn't like Kim, even though I could maybe be able to talk to her, Kim would never understand. She had everyone in her family to support and love her.

I could relate more to Carmen, and it made me feel guilty that I was in some way abandoning her. Sure, I didn't know what she had exactly been through. But I could tell she was lonely. I walked over to her and hugged her, she didn't hug back. And I realized she and I were more alike than I thought. She wasn't hugging me back because she thought that I was just another person that was leaving her.

"You'd think it'd be alright if I visited you sometime?" I asked, looking at her watching a little smile tug at the corners of her lips. She looked at me again, The rim of gold popped out under the hospital light.

"That would be nice." She said, extremely quietly.

I walked out realizing I had made another friend.

I didn't even pay attention to anything as I made my way down the hall practically running with my bag. The thought of his being so close made my mind go crazy. All my attention was focused on getting down the hall.

And then, I saw him.

He was standing in reception, tapping his foot nervously. The slightly dark circles under his eyes, told me he'd been getting as much sleep as I had been. He caught my eyes, and the widest smile spread across his face.

I ran almost leaping into his arms, dropping my bag in the process, I felt like a cat clinging on to him, his arms wrapped around me. I supported myself by wrapping my legs around him too. He buried his face in my hair as I squeezed him hiding my face into his neck, inhaling the wonderful smell of his skin. He rocked me in his arms, and I could feel the tears of happiness roll down my cheeks.

"Hello, beautiful, I missed you" He said, holding me. I didn't even care that we were in a hospital reception. Or that most everyone was gawking at us.

"I missed you too.." I said, pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips as he held me. You'd think it was months, but we've only been away for days. Too me it felt like years.

"Ahem" I heard Paul say, I turned as smiled. Paul wasn't as bad as everyone thought, even if he is rude sometimes.

"Hey Paul" I said, and he patted my back.

"Hey Soph" He said smiling, "Now you guys have all the time you want to be mushy, but can we please get out of here. It smells like bleach and that nurse is annoying. " He said glaring at Nancy as she glared back.

I looked at her, annoyed. The need to get as far away as possible kicked in, as I got back onto my feet again.

Embry got my bag for me, before I could even reach for it. I held his hand, and I swear nothing would make me let go. The automatic doors opened and in some way I felt free. More free than I have ever before. Like I was somewhat a new person. The parking lot wasn't that full, I looked around for the car. I assumed they took Uncle Sam's or Aunt Em's car, or Embry's.

"Umm, where's the car?" I asked, scanning the area in case I had missed it.

"Oh, well we didn't come in a car.." Embry said, sheepishly.

"You walked here" I said, amazed, it would have taken them forever to walk from La push, even if they ran non-stop.

"Nahh, we came on paws" Paul laughed, taking my bag out of Embry's hands. "I'll carry the bag, and you carry Sophie" He said , heading to the cover of tree's. You know, Embry being a big wolf never really scared me. The thought of how fast he could run was a little frightening; but I knew Embry would keep me safe.

He looked at me to make sure it was okay, so I smiled. It couldn't be worse than an amusement park, right?

We headed towards the woods, making sure nobody was watching us.

Paul was a wolf by the time we caught up to him, it was amazing, the detail of their differences. Embry's fur was brown, with highlight of a darker shade of brown. His eyes were the same color in wolf form. Paul's fur was more of a greyish color with black highlights.

Paul had something tied around his ankle, then I noticed that it was his jeans. He took my bag with his mouth and ran off. His paws digging into the ground, and I realized. They looked so much faster than a roller-coaster or some lame ride at a park.

"Ready?" Embry chuckled slipping his pants off, I nodded, not really sure. But it was hard to feel unsafe with Embry around.

He started to walk away, I unthinkingly followed but he shook his head. "Wait here, I don't want to phase to close to you" He shuddered, and pecked my lips. He walked farther away than necessary I watched him, it wasn't awkward because we've obviously been naked in front of each other.

Watching him phase, was much more interesting than you'd think. It was so fast, that if I blinked, I would have missed it. His body was there and then..

bam, instant wolf form.

It looked like magic, which it kind of was. The interesting thing is you could see the intelligence that made them different than other animals. (and the fact that the wolves were bigger than horses). Embry walked over to me slowly making a noise that was something like a purr and nuzzled his warm nose to my neck.

I ran my hands through his fur, unthinkingly and he kneeled down. It was really weird getting on his back, he was warm in human form, but in wolf form he was even a few degree's warmer. The fur felt like a blanket. I clutched it like it was my life line. Which it was because if I didn't hold on tight I'd probably look stupid falling in muddy green mush of the forest floor.

His body rumbled like he was laughing, and it felt nice. I hid my face into his fur and then… it was like flying.

Well, I'm pretty sure we weren't flying. But it felt like that, The only reason I could tell we were moving is the sound of his paws hitting the ground at the speed of a humming birds heart and the wind hitting my back. I got that feeling, you know when you ride a roller coaster or any big scary ride and you're organs feel like there spilling out? Yea, that feeling.

And it was fun.

But it wasn't so fun when it stopped, and I felt a bit sick. My legs felt stiff and I didn't realize I was clinging onto Embry with every bit of strength I had. It was like I had been sitting on the wing of a flying airplane. Well, maybe I'm being over dramatic. It took me a few minutes too actually open my eyes and lift my head up. I could hear ringing in my ears and I was momentarily dizzy. The light-headedness caused me to lose my hold and balance, leaving me to fall on my back. Which embarrassed me.

Embry phased back in what seemed the same second. His arms around me, held me to his bare chest.

"I'm fine" I said, with a not so convincing voice. He lifted me up, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Erm, wait a second" he said, placing me back down walking away. The way his muscles moved and strained as he walked was unbelievably sexy. They say that the vampires are supposed to be inhumanly beautiful. But Embry was striking in such a way that didn't compare to the vampires.

Embry was full of life and spirit. Sure, vampires were beautiful on the outside. But Embry was stunning and amazing inside and out. He came back with shorts on, to my disappointment. Because I didn't mind him being naked at all. I smiled as he lifted me up, placing kisses all over my face as we walked.

It seemed like seconds when, we approached Aunt Em's house. I squirmed out of Embry's arms, grabbing his hand. The instant we opened the door, Aunt Emily was hugging me.

"Oh dear, I've missed you! How was it? are you hungry? I made food. " She said, holding me.

I giggled and hugged back "I missed you too, Aunt Em"

"Okay, Okay." Embry said, grabbing me back and hugging me to his warm chest. Burying his face to the top of my head, kissing my hair. He was standing straight, so it made me feel even tinier.

Another pair of arms wrapped around me and Embry. "Aww, welcome back Soph" Seth's voice was always so cheerful.

"Thanks, Seth" I said with a chuckle, keeping my head on Embry's chest. I felt his chest rumble and he pushed Seth away, over protectively squeezing me tighter to him.

* * *

We sat on the couch eating ice-cream Aunt Em had hid in the fridge. I don't blame her, with how the boys raid the place of all edibles. Mint chocolate chip was my new favorite. Even my eating habits have changed; I've been more accepting of junk food. Not sure if that's a good thing though.

I held up the spoon of ice-cream goodness to Embry. He opened his mouth. But I thought it would be funny to tease him and pop the spoon right into my mouth instead. For some reason this made me laugh a lot. He pouted trying not to smile.

"Okay okay, here" I said holding up another spoon of ice-cream. But again as he opened his mouth I popped it into mine.

He snatched the ice cream away from me, laughing.

"N-Noo" I laughed, reaching for the ice-cream. He gave a playful smile and dug a spoon into the ice-cream.

"You want, babe?" He said, holding the spoon up but not letting me reach the whole thing.

I nodded, with a giggle.

He held up the spoon and I opened my mouth, expecting him to pop the spoon into his mouth instead. Teasing me just like I did.

But he smeared the ice-cream all over my lips. Which sent us both into a laughing fit, and my stomach muscles started to hurt I was laughing so much. It was like we were high of off being together after our separation. Or maybe it's the fact we both desperately needed sleep.

"Embry!" I said, shocked but still laughing. Climbing onto his lap, nuzzling my ice-creamed lips all over his. He laughed back, licking my lips clean.

"Yummy," He said outlining my bottom lip with his tongue, it made me shiver. My hands ran up and down his chest. Up to his neck and into his hair as we started kissing passionately. I felt his hand grab my ass, squeezing it.

Half way through our make out session we somehow feel asleep on each other. His head resting on my chest, cushioned by my boobs. My head was not so lucky as I desperately wanted a pillow. But honestly I didn't mind, it was just good to be back home.

* * *

_A/N: Review! haha, and yes I will post more chapters, because it feels to wrong to end it here x _


	21. Explanation

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

_A/N: About the ages and time lining kind of plot, If I slipped up in the differences don't kill me, but i think I got them correct if not, tell me or message so I can change them. I was always horrible in math. & There is Lemons! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 21: Explanation

I woke up, sweating. Which was normal when I fell asleep by Embry. My vision was blocked by something, and I wriggled to get up. Then realized I was pinned between Embry and the couch. The smell of breakfast was amazing, French toast and eggs. I was surprised that didn't wake Embry up. He must have been even more tired than me. His breathing was deep and he looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him. The heat was going to cook me though

I tried shoving his arms away slowly, but the movement caused him to roll over ontop of me. It would have been okay, if he supported his weight, but he was asleep and I was being crushed. The air in my lungs was press out and I tried to breathe in so I could speak.

"Embry" I said, trying to breath. Trying to shove him off, "Y-Your crushing m-me"

His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself off of me. "sorry!" He said, checking if I was okay. I noticed he did that a lot, even if I wasn't in danger of being hurt.

"I'm fine, baby, Good morning." I said, kissing his lips softly. He smiled reciprocating the kiss. The mouthwatering smell must have caught his attention because he got up.

"You guys hungry?" Aunt Em said. Putting French toast and eggs on two plates.

We nodded in synchronization, making our way to the counter neither of us bothering to sit down. Then, I looked down, suddenly not hungry. I wondered if Aunt Em would tell me more about my mom being in the hospital.

"Everything okay?" Embry asked, and I realized I had just been staring at the food. His eyes scanned my expression, like he always did to check if I was okay. I started eating and nodded, with a smile. I would get my answers soon enough.

"Aunt Emily..?" I looked at her as she was cleaning the pan.

"Hmm?" She looked up at me, and I suddenly felt weird asking her about this. I didn't know how to form the words, into sentence's. Like when I first got here, but I refused to be Silent Sophie again.

"Was my mom.. okay?" I asked, wondering if it was a good idea to bring this up so soon. Her eyes clearly had worry in them.

"They told you, didn't they?" She looked at me, and I looked down at my food. Embry had slowly stopped eating to look between the two of us, confused.

"Let's go for a walk, after you finished you're food" She said, going back to washing the pan. I nodded, it was best if the talk was just between me and her. I didn't mind if Embry came, but it felt like more of a talk I should have with Aunt Em alone.

"What was that about?" Embry asked cautiously, not wanting to offend me.

"I found out my mother was in that hospital... I just wanted to know why, and if it had anything to do with her suicide.. Because I've never really knew what pushed her to kill herself." I said, wincing. That was the first time in years I had literally talked about my mother's suicide. It was shocking I could even say the word suicide without hyperventilating in panic.

"Oh.." Embry said, wrapping one of his arms around me.

We ate in silence for a moment.

"You think your dad is going to come back down here?" He asked, "Cause this time I'll kidnap you if he tries to take you."

"Nahh, he's in the middle of work schedule. It's chaotic and trust me, they can call and call and call but he won't answer unless it's about work. " I said , remembering how he didn't even answer when I was calling about my mom that night. I shivered.

"Come on Sophie" Aunt Em said, by the door.

* * *

We walked down the trail, the one I had found my little bird on. It was calming actually; the forest had a nice smell in La push. It reminded me of Embry, though he smelled a hundred times sweeter. The wind blew through the tree and the sun was a bit brighter today, even though I knew it wouldn't last long just by seeing the darkened clouds in the sky. I looked at Aunt Em, she was beautiful even with her scares. She was light spirited and loving.

"Why did she do it?" I asked, looking at my shoes. The weather was nice enough for me to wear a thin long sleeved blue shirt. I still hadn't gotten used to the wind even now. " I mean, I know, she was unhappy, but I didn't know exactly why. Was it me? Was I too much to handle. Because we all seemed happy before she left. Even if my dad was busy, they were happy." My breaths came out short and quickly and I was a bit dizzy. Oh well, it's not like I can be strong all the time. I was starting to except my weakness.

I had just spilled out my guts, this was the questions and thoughts I had since her death._Was it me?_Aunt Em said down on what look like a fallen tree. I sat down beside her. The roots had been ripped from the ground, and the leaves had fallen off and I could tell the tree was wasting away. Was it weird that I felt bad for the tree?

Was it weird that I thought of my dad like this poor tree? He had been uprooted by his love's suicide. How does one go on living when something that drastic happens? The tree couldn't help itself and provide anything for the future leaves or fruits to grow on it.

Maybe I was the leaves, and he couldn't handle me. Because he couldn't cope with himself to begin with. What if my dad felt the same way, what if he blamed himself to a point he couldn't take care of himself or me.

I must be crazy. Relating this tree to my life.

"I'll start from the beginning…" She said, trailing of probably trying to figure out how to word her explanation.

She continued and I could see the sadness in her eyes. " I was growing up when I was able to understand what was going on with you're mother. When I got involved with the problems. Even when I was little I could tell, She was my big sister and she never let me see her cry. But how long can kids keep their pure minds? You're mother had been in and out of hospital and on med's by the time she was 20. I know there's a big age difference between her and I, but I could see what was happening to her.

… Our mother once found her, in the middle of her break downs. your father was her boyfriend at that time, Yea they were the lovey dovey romantic couples always sneaking into each other's rooms, and he knew how to take care of her so well, he always said the right things, he calmed her down that night. I was young, but I knew that they'd get married."

You're mother was about 21 when they got married, I dreamed of being in a relationship like that even though I couldn't understand it. You could tell by the way that they looked at each other, they were in love."

"Then, The family noticed a change in her, she stopped the anti-depression med's when she was pregnant and it took a toll on her. Your father worried… so he sent her to Forks hospital so she could be close to family."

This did not sound like my dad. But I knew he had been a fun happy caring person at one point. The way my Aunt spoke made me picture it perfectly.

"She hated leaving you, you probably don't remember the first years, she started going back and forth in and out of the hospitals. She'd spend time at La Push, and would take you with her. She loved this place. She said, your father worked too much.

Then, it got worse and worse. Her moods swings and we found out she had stopped taking the med's completely, she's felt lonely and you're father was wrapped up in work. And it was all crashing; the family called and warned your father."

" She decided to stop going to the hospitals when you were about 6 or 7. I remember all the details so clearly, because the whole family started to get involved after she refused therapy a year later.

You were about 11 when she brought you here for a family reunion and we all saw how worse it had gotten. She'd talk to us, but mostly play with you. She loved you so much.

Then one day I got the call, that she'd had killed herself. I remember the funeral. You're dad, looked.. Well, he looked terrible. You hadn't said anything the whole time, and then I heard him talking to our mother."

"He blamed himself for what had happened, that he hadn't enough attention to her. I think that's why he sent you to the forks hospital. Because he was afraid of making the same mistake twice. He cares about you Sophie, he just doesn't know how to deal with anything anymore. He can't handle situations properly. He uses harsh words and groundings because he doesn't want you to do anything wrongs."

That had literally been one of the most important stories someone had ever told me, and I had no idea how to reply.

"So, it was my fault I said." Tears building up, "She stopped therapy because of me" I put my head in my hands.

"No!" She said, "Don't think like that sweety, it you're mom's decisions, even if they weren't good, nobody is to blame." She said, hugging me. Wondering who she blamed. Because it seemed like me and my father had been blaming each other and ourselves for the past years.

I clung to her, realizing even if she looked too young to be my mother. Because she looked too young to be in her thirty's even with her scars. She was somewhat filling the hole that my mother had left. Not that I could replace my mother, because no matter what she did, I loved my mom more than myself. We had been too close.

"Thanks Aunt Em" I said, pulling back wiping my eyes with my sleeve.

"No problem, and you know. School will be starting in a two weeks." She said,

I froze, was summer that close to ending? What would happen, would I have to go back with my father?

"Oh, that's soon." I said painfully.

"And I just wanted to let you know, that you could enroll in La push high, seeing as you do have Quilette blood it won't be so hard to convince them. But if you'd like to go to forks, I'm sure Embry wouldn't mind driving you there and back."

I stared at here, with a mixture of so many emotions I could not even describe.

She smiled, "You didn't think we were just going to send you back when summer was over did you? I'm pretty sure Embry would have kidnapped you anyways." She laughed, putting an arm around me.

"You wouldn't be burdened with me?" I asked amazed. See I have never really lived anywhere but the house I grew up in. I never really got out of that house either.

"You're family, Sophie, and you never were a burden." She said confused with my reaction.

I hugged her, because that really all I was capable of doing. "Oh thank you!" There were no words to describe my happiness.

"But there are a few things you have to talk about with your dad, before we confirm it. God knows, we don't want any more legal work involve. Just know that were not going to give up" She said, patting my back.

I should have none nothing would be easy from now on, and I guess that's part of my 'summer metamorphis' if you could call it. I was going to have to toughen up even more.

* * *

I walked back with Emily but she left to go get Shopping done once she saw I was safely in the house, with a huge smile plastered to my face. I wondered if Embry was a senior, because technically he should be. I was supposed to be a junior, but with my high grades I had skipped a year, which I am thankful for.

"What did I miss?" He asked, looking at me curiously but cautious.

"Nothing much, just talks about plans for after summer." I said smoothly. I honestly don't want to get all excited about it. What I was just setting up hopes that could be crushed. But how could I doubt Embry, he after all got me out of that wrenched hospital without even breaking the law.

"Oh.. You know I'm not going to just let you go" He said, smoothing my hair and brushing out of my face.

I nodded smiling. "And I'm not just going to leave." I said, placing a kiss on his jaw, standing on my tippy toes.

Embry smiled back, holding me as we stood in silence before making our way to my bedroom. His arms wrapped around me from behind and I smiled turning around as he picked me up and I clung onto him. Placing a kiss on his lips, and then on his cheeks then down to his neck.

"We never did get to finish was Kim interrupted before I left." I smiled , leaning back until he stumbled back, falling on the bed just like I wanted. His smiled made my heart beat furiously, and I shifted back and forth, rubbing myself on him. This was my turn to please him, and goddamn it I was going to a good job.

"mmm... that feels good" He half whispered as I rocked back and forth on his now hard on. The way I could turn him on so quickly gave me an odd feeling of power. I was determined to be sexy and surprising. I nipped at his skin on his neck smoothing it over with my tongue, taking his shirt of in the process.

I ran my hands down his chest and abbs, and then yanked my shirt over my head. His head came up to nip at my boob over my bra. I quickly reach back and unhooked it, getting it out of the way. His head was in my arms and his was sucking on my nipple, I looked down and let a moan slip out. He continued to suck on it, until I was sure I'd have bruises or hickeys. He switched back and forth between nipples using his free hand to squeeze and play with the one he wasn't sucking on.

I pulled back to rip his jeans off, he didn't have anything under this time, probably from all the hastily phasing that had been done the past few days. His large dick came out and I kissed him harder biting at his bottom lip, and rubbing myself against his exposed cock.

He growled and pinned me down on the bed under him. Pulling my pants down and flinging them across the room.

He rubbed his hard dick onto my most sensitive area and I moaned, only my panties separating us.

He panted, "You're so wet, I can't feel it through you're soaked panties" He growled, I love when he growls. "You make me so hard, feel it, you like the way my dick feels against your pussy." You'd think I'd be embarrassed about us talking this way, but I was too turned on to care. Every word he said, made me even wetter.

"You like when I talk dirty to you" He nipped on my breast now , rubbing his erection to my inner thigh.

I whimpered looking down at his dick. He grunted, and I flipped him over, well I leaned against him and he did as I wanted. Taking control again.

I finally took off my underwear and straddled him. Looking down at his manhood. That would most likely hurt me it was so big and I wasn't ready, for anything like actual sex. Which was a bit hypocritical since we were here naked humping the fuck out of each other.

He leaned up me sitting on his lap, feeling his erection with my pussy as I was sitting his lap. "Sophie, we can't stop if you're getting uncomfortable." He said more serious. Maybe he could stop but I couldn't I wanted him so badly right now. Why would I be uncomfortable? I guess we can talk about going all the way some other time.

"No…" I said, know that I wasn't ready for anything but messing around naked for the moment. So I started rubbing my wet pussy on his dick. I felt his dick twitch on my clit and made it pulse. His hands reached out and squeezed my boobs as I easily rubbed my clit up and down on his very large dick, coating it with my juices.

"Mmm… oh fuck, that feels so good." I cried, and his dick twitched again making my voice raise on the word. 'good'

I was getting closer and closer, I started to move up and down his dick franticly making my clit go crazy. I was making all sort of whines and moans. I pulled back taking his dick into my hands and pumping it up and down, he stuck a finger inside me and I rocked back and forth on it as I pumped his dick.

I moved faster again, That sent Embry off panting and he stuck another finger up into me and I rocked faster.

"Come on, baby, I'm about to c-cum" He said , and I picked up the speed with my hands, almost reaching my orgasm.

He came and I kept going a few seconds later the orgasm rocked through my body sending me whimpering Embry's name. "E-Embry..mm…" He was breathing deep and I rode out the orgasm.

His finger now massaged my clit, and i watched him, knowing it was make me shiver in pleasure and waited till the orgasm had completely left. He held his fingers up to his mouth and sucked on them. "You taste so good." He said, now pulling a blanket over us and we lays back on the bed, me being on top of him.

I kissed him, and he held onto me tight. " I love you." I said,

"I love you my beautiful Sophie" He cooed holding tighter. I knew I would never get tired of those words. That they would forever make me happy to here them from him.

* * *

I didn't think of my dad, or sorting this out or any other bullshit problems. Those were problems left for tomorrow or the day after, but not a problem for today. I wasn't going to deal with this so soon, plus, he wouldn't notice this for a long time. Sure the hospital probably left messages but I remember me always being the one that checked it.

He didn't even answer the phone when I called to tell him I found my mother dead on her own bed…

He found out when he got home, which was two hours later.

How long would it take him to find out about this?

I'll give it a week tops. I smiled evilly.

I would figure out, maybe write a note telling him I wanted to stay in La push, that wouldn't work well. Maybe I would have to actually get into all this legal shit.

No, we'd have to sort this out calmly.

Nobody really wants more drama, but that's the thing about family. It comes with drama and tears. Maybe that how it works. The drama and pain, reciprocated with love and loyalty.

But all that in not to be dealt with today, not today. Today is a day for happiness. Not problems.

Right now all I care is I'm falling asleep on Embry's bare chest against mine, and he's stroking all my fears away with caresses and kisses.

Because Somehow Embry makes all the problems go away.

* * *

_A/N: Review! :D & Thanks to all who favorite my stories, and thanks to all my lovely reviewers. _


	22. Girls Day

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Girls Day

The past three hours were hell, because Embry was on patrol and right now I didn't feel like giving up any time with him, even if it did mean leaving La Push unprotected. I hummed a tune and sat back watching T.V. , the T.v. was yet again just a distraction, I was hardly watching it.

How could I ask my controlling father to move out of the house? To take my last year of school, away from the house I know as a prison.

The hardest part to think about was if I couldn't... if I couldn't convince him and I'd have to leave here until I was legally allowed to come back.

I sighed, getting up to grab a piece a paper and a pen.

Once when I was 9 I got upset with my mother, about some kid problem. You know the one's that seem like the biggest deal. The ones like, not being able to go get ice cream or missing your favorite cartoon.

I got really upset that day, I can't remember the problem exactly but it had been a big deal to my 9 year old self. So I wrote a note, telling her what I wanted and that I was willing to compromise. Although I was sure I didn't use the word big words like compromise.

So I got a pen out and stared at the page, thinking of how to write such a moving letter that my dad would have no choice but to give into letting me stay in La push. God, I was lame.

I sat there for fifteen minutes, with a blank page that now had doodles and scribbles on the edges.

It would take a day or two for this to get to my dad. And if his doesn't check his messages, than how long would it take to get the mail?

.. right he doesn't take in the mail, Julia takes in the mail for him. So I'm pretty sure, he'd get it in two days.

_Dear Dad I don't w-_

_Dear Dad , this is hard to say -_

_Dear Dad, I'm s-_

This is hopeless!

I put my head down on the counter and I stayed like that for like twenty minutes thinking about how I could say this. Fumbling with words in my head, but coming up with a jumble of confusing sentences.

* * *

"Sophie.." I snapped my eyes open realizing I had fell asleep, and Embry was back. He picked me up off the chair and the pen fell out of my limp hand. "Hey sleeping beauty, what you been up too?" He chuckled.

I clung to him tiredly mumbling about the note, but I don't think I was making sense because he just chuckled again. Opening my eyes and forcing myself to wake up fully. Naps left me disoriented but I was used to it.

"You're so cute when you just wake up" He smiled, and I grinned sleepily. He put me down on my bed, getting under the blankets with me, holding me to his warm side. "You can get more rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

I shook my head, and mumbled something I couldn't even understand and he chuckled a third time. He started whispering lovely little things into my ear as I closed my eyes again, making me feel like the prettiest girl in the world. He made me feel much better than I felt about myself. I smiled, I was so lucky to have Embry in my life.

"mmm… " I mumbled snuggling to him, before drifting off.

When I woke up, it seemed like I had only slept for 15 minutes, which I guessed, because Embry was still awake beside me.

"I'm sorry.." I mumbled waking up.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"I sleep too much.." I giggled kissing his neck.

"Nahh, I don't mind. You're adorable in your sleep."

"Am not" I snuggled him.

"Yes, you are.. You know you've started to talk to in your sleep? That's a new thing." He played with my hair as he talked, I detected a bit of smugness in his voice. I stiffened. Talking was not good, I already had trouble just to stay in my bed with the all the sleep walking I did.

"What did I say?" I hid my face self-consciously.

"You mumble, don't worry. You did say my name a lot, that was nice." He smiled kissing the temple of my head.

At least it wasn't something like me talking about how big his dick was or one of my childhood embarrassing moments.

We laid there in silence, His hand trailing up and down the line of my back.

"Kim's coming to kidnap you by the way" He said a bit annoyed holding me close. "She's convinced Emily that you guys need a girl day." Oh.

"Girl Day?"

"Yea, they're going to do girly things at Kim's house." He rolled his eyes. "She'll be over in an hour"

"oh..." I was speechless, it sounded fun. But I was a girl that had never had a girly day before. Last time I did something girl with another actually female besides myself self was my mom. Sure, I loved dressing up and stuff. But I never had girl friends to do it with.

" Are you alright? you looked worried." He held me tighter.

"No, I'm fine" I kissed his cheek.

We talked and goofed off for a few minutes before I had to actually start to get ready. I slipped on a plain t-shirt, and some jeans. We were just going to her house, well that what I thought until Kim walked through the door with a skirt and makeup on.

"I thought we were just going to your house." I said suspicious.

"Yea, but were going shopping first, or well, were going to look at those overpriced shops by the strip mall." She laughed, "Let me help you pick out something to wear!"

I would have been insulted, but I really did need to dress a bit up if we were going out in public and next to Kim. Who was tall and pretty hot. "Okay.." I said opening my drawers, displaying the clothes, some of them I hardly wore since getting here.

She rummaged through the things, pulling out a skirt I had never worn and the shirt from my first date with Embry. She grabbed one of the few shoes that went with the chosen outfit and squealed. "Perfect"

Embry groaned, but held me close to his side. "What time are you guys going to finish?"

"hey, hey! No whining or complaining, We'll be finished before midnight." She smirked shoving me and the close in the bathroom to change and I did,quickly.

I came out the bathroom; I wondered why I even own a skirt. I have never used it before, and La push wind and I never mixed. I wasn't one for any kind of cold even if it's just a little wind.

Embry whispered in my ear. " You look incredibly sexy, I might have to keep you here all to myself." He said tucking a strand of hair out of my face, and I blushed.

"I wouldn't mind that." I said, letting my hand trail up his chest.

"Hellooo, let's go!" Kim said pulling me along and I smiled apologetically at Embry.

* * *

Emily sat in the front of the car, driving and Kim got shotgun, me sitting in the back because I insisted Kim take the front. They played some music that I didn't really like but I distracted myself by looking outside the window. The strokes of green and blue blurring by as we passed all the trees. They were going on about something I thought was better to ignore. Hoping they'd move onto a different subject of their sex life and not ask me anything about it.

"So Sophie, I forgot to ask how the hospital was." Kim said.

"Umm it was okay, my roommate was nice." I thought of Carmen, I should visit her soon, maybe I could go tomorrow.

"Oh, why don't you visit her?" She asked, Embry told me Kim used to be the shy and quiet one before Jared, I failed to see that. Seeing as she asked so many questions and talked a lot, but it wasn't so bad.

"I was.. sometime this week.." I looked out of the window, playing with a piece of my short hair. I hope it grew back fast.

"Why don't you try to get her signed out for a day?" Emily interjected.

"You can do that?" Kim asked, turning the volume of the music down.

"Yea, if the doctor approves it, they give you times and you have to sign, the family did it almost every week with my sister." She said, then bit her lip, looking at me with an expression that told me she hoped she didn't offend me.

I smiled back at her, "Could we do that? I mean it was so hard for me just to use a phone…"

"Yea, that's because your dad made it hard." Aunt Em said.

* * *

Turns out it was easy to get Carmen out for the day, since her parents never visited her and her doctor eagerly signed her over to us for the day, saying it would be good for her. You know how frustratingly easy it was? They just called her parents and the parents obviously didn't care what she did. If I wasn't happy about being able to hang out with her, away from the hospital. I would have been a bit jealous, I mean look how hard it was for me just to call someone!

We had to drop her back off by 8:30 and we couldn't go out of the general area. They also gave us the numbers to call.

"Where are we going?" She whispered to me as we walked outside back to the car, Carmen had no objection to getting out of that hell hospital.

" Nails, Some Shopping, Fast food" I shivered, then laughed. "Girls day, ya know."

"I've never had one of those before" She said quietly as we made our way inside the car and buckled up.

"Don't worry" I said, "Neither have I"

I could see a smile playing at the edge of her lips.

* * *

"You guys! what about this one?" Kim asked, looking at the pink puffy dress, that was rather.. ugly. The blue dress she tried on last was better.

"You know, the dress looks like a flamingo on drugs" I said, and Kim rolled her eyes. "The last one looked better." I amended, then handed her another yellow dress that looked like it was going make her look like a banana, jeeze she picked the most flamboyant dresses in this store . Emily was in the other changing room, I walked out Carmen following along. I hope she was having fun.

Emily was outside of her changing room, looking at the big mirror. I loved that she still had her teenager moments even though she was my Aunt and was most of the time the responsible one.

"I hate the shoulders" She said, poking the slightly puffed shoulder sleeves that looked like a Snow white dress. She shivered and shuffled back off to the next dress.

"You guys go try something on," Kim ordered joking from the changing room.

I pulled Carmen along, looking through the small shops dresses. "What's your favorite color?" I asked her, well, I wasn't going to pick out my own dress.

"Light blue" She said, and I grabbed a bunch of dresses in all shade of blue,

"Here, these will keep us busy" I smiled,

"I'm fine, I mean.. I'm not really into dressing up.." She fidgeted with her sleeves. Then I felt stupid, because all the things here were short sleeved. This must be making her so uncomfortable.

"Oh.." I said,

"Oh?" She replied. Staring at the floor now.

I went and grabbed some elegant looking gloves that looked like they'd go up enough to cover whatever was there.

"How about you try them on with these?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't offend her; I just wanted her to have a good time.

She smiled, looking at me. She took the dresses and I slung the gloves around her shoulders. "Thanks" Carmen whispered and dunked into the changing room.

You know those emotional moments where nothing is really said, but it makes a difference in someone's relationship or life. Yea, that was just it.

* * *

We didn't buy anything, because who wants to spend 250 dollars on a dress that we have nowhere to wear it to? There was a few pictures taken, but I hated taking pictures so I tried to avoid that. After we got tired of that we went to get our nails done, Kim's was a pinkish color, her toes matched too. Emily got a plain old manicure, and Carmen and I let Kim and Emily surprise us. I got a purple shade, that looked really pretty. It was light and summery too. Carmen's was a deep blue, like an ocean.

Once that was done, we went to get something to eat. Kind of stupid because we had just did our nails, but they didn't plan it and everyone was hungry. I hated fast food, all greasy and bleh. My appetite hasn't changed _that _much. So I just got a coke, Carmen and Emily got a burgers and fries. Kim got a hot dog, with curly fries.

"Order #3" The guy said behind the counter,

"I'll get it.." I offered getting up,

"I'll help" Carmen said quietly and quickly following me to the counter.

Carmen handed the money we all put together to the guy as I got the tray.

"You have really pretty eyes" The guy said to Carmen, I hid a smile. He was flirting with her, and pretty blatantly. At least he didn't try those cheesy pick-up lines.

"Oh.. Um.. Thank you." She said nervously, waiting for the change. I could see a hint of a smile on her lips.

I walked back to the table slowly. I'll admit it I was trying to eavesdrop.

"My names Gale" He said, she still hadn't looked him in the eyes, or at least I didn't think she did. I could only see the back of her head.

"Carmen.." Her head tilted up and he smiled wider.

"Get back to work boy" The stupid manger interrupted and Carmen made her way back to our table, I could see her face red with a soft blush and she handed the change to Aunt Em.

"OoOoOh" Kim said, "Somebody was flirting." Kim was a total girl. Like you got her out of those cliché movies.

"He was just being nice." Carmen grabbed her burger and ate it, hastily but cautiously not wanting the sauce to drip off the side.

"Nahh, he's never nice. Look." She said, and our eyes went back to Gale arguing with a woman over something, apparently there was something wrong with her order.

We all laughed in unison.

* * *

Carmen had to be dropped off at 8:30 so we headed back to the hospital; the Nancy nurse gave me a disapproving look. Maybe it was because she probably tried to call my dad a million times and he didn't answer.

Oh right, the letter. I can't forget to write the letter.

"Thanks you guys, today was fun" She said, her eyes flickered up and then back down, as she fumbled with the end of her shirt. I pulled her into a hug, and the Kim and Em got in on it. She giggled, the first time I've heard her do that too.

"We'll be back soon." Aunt Em assured, and Kim and I nodded.

* * *

We ended up at Kim's house by nine, and boy did Kim have everything planned out, facials and ice-cream and all that cliché sleep-over junk. It was pretty amazing how cluttered her room was. You'd think she'd have a perfectly organized room but there was things all over it almost looked dangerous.

I was zoning out when Kim was talking about something as I applied my facial.

-the heat always exhausts you even more, it's like having sex under 20 blankets. That's why you need to have a glass of cold water around" She went on..

and I realized she was rambling on about her sex life. No, She was giving me TIPS. Erm, what was I suppost to say?

"Oh.. me and Embry haven't done anything like that.." I lied

"Sophie," she looked at me knowingly. "The pack has linked minds, they all see everything"

Well, yea but I didn't expect Embry to think of me while in wolf form!

"So Jared told you about what we do" I half shrieked, where the hell was my privacy!

"Nope. You just kind of did." She laughed and my face was red with embarrassment. "Don't worry, let's talk about something else if you're uncomfortable." She rolled her eyes.

We went on to talking about books and food, normal things. Emily came back with the remote she was trying to find.

"Kim I don't know how you find anything anywhere, it's like a where's wally puzzle" Emily said, turning the channel.

We decided to watch a DVD of the Lovely bones, damn them for choosing a movie that made me cry like a newborn baby. We were huddled up on Kim's bed, because that was the only place not covered in some kind of toy or piece of clothing. We paused it to take our masks off, and then returned to the waterfall of tears the movie brought.

My first, girls day was actually pretty awesome.

* * *

_A/N:_  
_Okay where to start? First of all_

_Thank you all I've just reached + 100 reviews, it makes me so happy to see that people like my stories._

_& this chapter just came to me randomly, can you guys see the change in Sophie? _

_+ Carmen, I really like her character. So give me Idea's. Not sure if I want another imprinting in the same story but tell me what you think._

How long can Sophie put off writing that letter? Time ticking for her to convince her dad before he find out she was let out. Just have to read the future chapters and see! :D


	23. The Letter

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 23: The Letter

I stared at the page that was now filled with convincing words.

_Dear Dad,_

_I don't want to fight anymore, I don't want to cry anymore. You're my father, and I love you no matter what. All I want is to stay in La push and not have to fight, because I will fight. This is home for me now, and I don't want to stay over there in that prison of a house and end up like mom. I know you already think I'm not okay, but I am. Honestly, I've never been happier in La push._

_Please don't make this harder than it has to be, I know you've been affected by mom's death greatly and well, I hope you're dealing with it in some way. But this is my way of dealing; I haven't been able to heal until I came here, and if you take that away, than I have nothing._

_Don't make the mistake of taking me away from here; it won't end well for me or you. I really do love you dad. And If you let me stay, I'd still like you to visit. Because even though you say all those things to me and make me feel like nothing. I'm willing to start over new. This is a second chance._

_If you don't care, then I'll know, and I won't forgive you for that. Because somehow over the past years I thought you might care what happened to me or not._

_I just don't know how to tell you how much I need this._

_Sincerely,_  
_ Sophie  
_  
I sealed the envelope with a lick, looking for some stamps through the drawers. I couldn't find any. I really hoped my dad cared enough to actually consider my feelings.

Because I really did think he cared, somewhere deep down, inside of him. He just had a hard time coping in life. I tried to put myself in his place... What if I lost Embry? I mean.. I shuddered. Well, no he really doesn't have an excuse for treating me the way he did. But I had to try to be understanding.

He's never hit me, he's provided for me. Behind everything he said, I could see a more caring reason. Well, not all the things he said were _necessary_.

Why am I trying to make excuses for him! Ugh, this is so fucked up.

I went back to taking care of the letter.

Okay so I needed to get this to a post office, because Emily's house was pretty much in the middle of the forest and sure there was a mail box but I couldn't trust it. Plus I needed to stamp it. I was going to drop it off myself but I realized I didn't have a license and never needed it before today. Plus I didn't know if I had to ask permission to go somewhere, by myself. So I settled on walking around and asking directions.

I still wasn't use to this, sure I've had freedom all summer, but I've never actually gone anywhere alone. Except for the hospital which didn't count.

I scribbled a _"gone to drop something of at the post office, I'll be back soon"_on a paper and hung it under a magnet on the fridge. So I wouldn't worry Aunt Em or Uncle Sam with my disappearance. I slipped on some running shoes, because my feet would hurt if I walked too much in ballerina flats and grabbed some money and the note. I shoved my mother's note in my back pocket because I never went anywhere without it.

The little trail back lead out of the forest wasn't a far path. Maybe 5 minutes, Embry had taken me through it a few times, thank god it wasn't raining.

The sun was actually out today, and there was no wind. This is how summer should be at all times, I smiled. I could feel bits of the sun's warmth even with the shade of the trees. It was even better when the trail stopped and I was by a main road, there were no tree's or clouds to shade me from the sun as I walked down the side walk.

Okay, now I needed to find the post office. There had to be one somewhere. On my right was a coffee shop and on my left was a small furniture shop. There hardly were big trademark companies here, only like a few closer to Forks. I decided to get a cup of coffee to-go.

I walked in to the coffee shop, the smell of coffee made me smile. There was hardly anyone here so I didn't have to wait in line. That was a good thing about La push. I wish I was full Quileute, almost everyone in La push was, and when I say almost everyone. I mean practically _everyone._

Even though there were not alot of people that lived on the Rez. I'd say 90% percent of the La push population is full blooded Quilette. Then 7% percent goes to the others that came down from Makah Rez. And I'm part of the other 2% that isn't full Quileute. I wish I looked more like my mom, so you could tell I had it in me, but all I got was her hair.

I ordered a large coffee to go.

"Umm do you know where a postal office is?" I asked the young woman as she handed me my coffee.

"Sure, just down the street take a left." She smiled and I nodded with a thanks and handed her the money, walking back outside.

So now I just had to hand it off and it would be mailed. A done deal. My steps felt heavier, and I wasn't sure if what I was doing would help. Would it? What if he just threw out the note all together, and just got someone to drag me back home?

What if it was worse and he tried to put me in some high secured place, you know the mental institutions that are more like jails. The hospital in Forks was mild to what they said on T.V.

What if they send me to a hospital like on that movie that came out just awhile ago.. what was the name? wait I think that was an old fashioned place..Oh god, who cares?

I could feel myself freaking out under my skin. My hands twitched, but I had to go through with it. It's better to try than to do nothing right?

… I stepped into the post office and waited in the small line. Only two people in front of me. Okay, Sophie. This not a big deal it's just a letter you're sending.

But why did it feel like such a big deal? The insignificant envelope in my hands seemed to feel heavy in my hands.

"Next.." the woman called when it was time for me to go up.

"I need this stamped and mailed" I said, handing her the envelope.

She nodded and took it from me, "75 cents" She said, and I handed her the change.

I walked out back on the side walk taking a deep breath. I got that over with, thank god.

It was typical that the sun was shaded by clouds as I looked up. The tiny drops of water started to hit my face and I sighed. I didn't mind the rain, although I would be a bit cold, since all I was wearing was a long sleeved shirt like usual. The rain got harsh so I decided to run home.

The trail got my shoes a bit muddy and the cold was really getting to me by the time I got home.

Home. Wow, that sounded.. nice.

It was slightly warmer inside as I shoved my shoes off. I felt big warm hand rubbing my back and I spun around shoving myself into his arms. Dear god, it was a good thing he was so warm.

"You're like a popsicle, what happened" Embry laughed, rubbing my forearms.

"I-I-I w-went t-oo the post-o-ofice. Then it s-t-tared to r-rain." I laughed as I chattered out my words. There has to be something wrong with my body if I get cold so easily.

"You're lips are blue" He said worriedly, leaned down and pressed his warm lips to mine.

"mmm…" I sighed feeling better. We stood like that kissing and snuggling until I was completely warmed up.

"You up for another bonfire? It's more of a party though, we could go together. It's on the other side of the beach, Most of the people from the Rez school are going , and some from Forks High" He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sure.." It sounded like fun, well, anything with Embry sounded like fun. "Umm can I bring a friend?" I asked, thinking of Carmen.

"Sure" He said, confused. "Who?"

"Oh.. you've met her before" I said , pecking him on the lips.

"Okay" He rocked us back and forth slightly in his hug.

I'd still be here tomorrow. My dad could get the letter in one day and get back here in the same day. Up to two days, at the most. I'd just have to see what happens after. Maybe he wouldn't show up at all, just leave me here. That wouldn't be so bad.

"I got you something" He said after a few moments, smiling pulling me over to the couch. I sat down as got onto his knees ,half sitting in front of me. He took my hands into his and kissed them softly. I smiled wonderingly.

"But I.." He put a finger over my lips and smiled wider, I was feeling a bit embarrassed, I should have gotten him something when I was out. He dropped my hands and fumbled for something in his pocket.

He pulled out a bracelet from his pocket and my heart skipped a beat. The bracelet was obviously handmade, the threads holding it together were woven in such a way that it looked like it took more than hours. The chain was the most interesting part, it was a small wolf charm, and the details were remarkable. Each little stroke looked so unique and precise.

"Did you make this?" I had to ask, it was perfect. More than perfect.

He nodded.

"It's beautiful." I said putting my finger under the charm and examining it.

"It's a Quileute promise bracelet." He said, looking into my eyes. "Sophie, would you do the honor of wearing it?" The serious in his voice was scary, but also.. sexy.

This was an important moment in my life. A very ,very important moment. But of course I would wear this!

I nodded and whispered "Yes"

His smiled burned brighter than the sun and I held up my hand. He clasped it around my wrist and crushed his lips to mine. The passion in the kiss left us both breathless as our tongues danced. His mouth moved down to nip at my neck, his tongue soothing it with little licks. The bubbly feeling started to rise in my chest. His hands exploring my body, we pulled back for air.

"You're so beautiful." He said, his eyes melting like sweet chocolate and my heart sped up. My eye's melted with his,The shape of his lips moved perfectly. It seemed like our souls were connected, and they were.

That moment I knew nothing would separate us, we'd be forever linked to each other.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to post, and it wasn't that long. But I'll make up for it next chapter.  
_


	24. The Party

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Party

I stared at my reflection, deciding whether to actually try to put make up on. Nahh, makeup never looked right on me. I settled for a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. My mom would know how to do this. I looked over at Carmen.

"Whoa, you're good at that" I said, looking at her applying makeup, a slightly darker shade of brown for eye shadow. Aunt Emily came with me to pick her up, and her doctor let us extend the curfew till 9:00. She didn't have Dr. Henderson. I found out she had one of the other nicer Doctor's. Of course I had got stuck with the harsh Doctor.

"At what?" She asked, working on her make up like it was a test or exam or something. She concentrated on making it perfect.

"You're make-up." I said astonished, it was perfect. "Could you do mine?" I asked.

"What if I mess it up?" She said tugging at the end of her cardigan. We both were wearing casual dresses I had brought but never worn, due to stupid weather. Carmen's was a dark blue coming down to her knees, her legs were like sticks. I didn't mean that in a rude way, we were pretty much both skinny. She had a cardigan that covered her arms. I had a Native printed dress that matched my promise bracelet. It was chic looking and I thought it hugged my body perfectly. It was probably going to be windy since it was getting late but I didn't care. We both had flip flops to match our dresses.

"Don't worry" I said holding up the makeup remover, she smiled, finishing up her own makeup.

I sat down and leaned back on the chair, closing eyes as Carmen worked her make-up magic. Her sleeve was a bit too long and it kept falling onto my face, annoyingly. She seemed annoyed by it too.

"You.. can take the cardigan off to work. I .. I won't judge you." I said, not wanting to push her if she didn't feel comfortable.

She slipped off her cardigan and set it down on my bed. She turned and I could see all the cuts along her arms, some deeper than the others. I tried not to stare, everyone had scars they just told a different story. They were all scars; none of them looked new, so that was a good thing at least. I didn't let my eyes linger, I smiled up at her closing my eyes for her to continue.

She continued to work on my make-up easily, without pauses. "You think were overdressed?" She asked,

"Nahh, Kim picked these out. Plus, even if we are, I'm sure we'll be the two hottest chicks at the bonfire party" I said with false confidence. We probably were the two most unconfident girls in Washington. Carmen gave a weak laugh.

"Okay, just a few more things" She said fumbling around Emily's make-up box she had let us borrow.

She applied mascara and something else, I couldn't tell because my eyes were closed. "Okay, done" She half smiled.

I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror, admiring Carmen's makeup-magic. "Wow, you're amazing, Thank you!" I smiled, looking at the make-up that went perfectly with my outfit.

Carmen put her cardigan back on and the doorbell rang a few minutes later. Perfect timing, it probably was Kim and Jared with Embry.

"You guy ready to get this partaayy started." Jared boomed in, and I heard Kim's loud giggles. The door opened and Embry grabbed me into a hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Save me from the weirdo's" He laughed, and I joined in. Giving him a kiss on the cheek and then wiping the smug of lip-gloss off.

"You look amazing, by the way." He said taking in my appearance. "Really sexy" He said, placing kisses on my neck.

"Erm Embry.." I said giggling as I smoothed out his hair. "This is Carmen, you two have met before?"

"Wha- " He said spinning around still holding me. He set me down and smiled. " Hi Carmen, It's nice to see you again." He gave her a half hug, still holding me,

"Hey guys, oh! you guys look great! You're make up is fabulous!" Kim said dragging Jared in with her. Her spaghetti strap dress a bit shorter than ours and a dark purple color. All off our dresses were light almost like a night kinds of sundresses. Perfect for the beach.

"Hey" He said nodded towards us, giving a goofy smile.

"okay, okay! Let's go!" Kim squeaked dragging us all out the door.

* * *

The beach wind was just as cold as expected, so I huddled close to Embry, and Carmen huddled closer to me. Kim and Jared were all jumpy and excited, maybe Jared did make her the talkative outgoing girl I had bonded with.

The night sky was the perfect view and I could see the bonfire they lit on the edge of the beach, this was not like the calm bonfire I had first gone too when I heard the legends. This fire was bigger and the teenagers partying looked reckless.

I wondered if the council approved of the party or did they have to keep quiet. There wasn't any music, so I guessed they weren't really permitted to have this. They were all the way on the other side of the beach, by one of the caves.

They actually _were_playing music, I found out, just not loud enough for me to hear until I got closer. Loads of people were there, there were some that actually looked paler than me. I didn't think that the whole La Push & Forks high would be here. But there was really a lot of people.

"It's so crowded" Carmen winced, referring to the people that were crowding around the bonfire.

" I know right" Jared said nodding his head enthusiastically to the music.

"Let's go dance.." Kim said dragging Jared into the crowd.

People were handing around drinks in plastic cups and I avoided that. Did not have the best experience with alcohol. I shuddered and Embrys arm wrapped around us tighter. I looked over at Carmen who had a drink in her hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at the cup. "You can't go back to the hospital with alcohol in your system."

She giggled lightly. "Don't worry I won't drink much, and I'll be completely sober by the time we leave."

I could hear the whispers and glances, but I pushed it out of my thoughts. I mean of course it going to start gossip when two white girls show up with the hottest guys in La push.

"There's the other guys" Embry said as he nodded towards Seth, Paul, Jacob, and Quil as the made their way over to us. Paul sending flirting glances and winks and most of the girls. Jacob looking around the party nonchalant. Quil looked a bit worried, maybe worrying about Claire. Embry told me he never stops worrying with her being the youngest imprint made him feel the need to protect 24/7 , every single second, intensely.

Seth was cheery and looking pleased. For his height and strength. He looked like a tough guy. But you could clearly see his teenage-childlike demeanor. The one that could get a room of suicidal people, to smile.

Carmen grabbed my hand shyly as they came over. Fist bumping and greeting us, Paul and Jacob giving me a hug, they had to be taller than Embry. Seth .. Seth..

Staring at Carmen.

With a look I had seen before.

The look Embry gave me when he first saw me.

"This is Carmen."I introduced, poor Carmen was shy out of her mind. Clinging to my hand.

"Hey, I'm Seth" Seth said, giving her a hug. She squirmed awkwardly at the contact but hugged back.

The rest of the Guys introduced themselves to Carmen, and she said her awkward hello. Staring the ground or her drink. I heard her silently curse as she dropped her drink.

Seth had it in his hand before she could bend down. He shot it to the nearby trash bin, that nobody seemed to use, and made it straight in like a basketball player, with supernatural aim of course.

"Let's go get you another one." Seth said, charming her, gesturing for her hand. After a moment she took his hand and he pulled her off. She glanced back at me nervously, but I smiled encouragingly.

"Did he just?" I asked, looking at the guys, they nodded speechless.

* * *

Later the party seemed to get wilder due to the few people who were crazy drunk and then it died down as it got later. It was only 8:15 and there were still a lot of crazy drunk people but there were probably making out in the woods or something like that. Embry said these kinds of parties usually die at midnight.

Carmen and Seth hit it off. She hadn't drunk too much, she seemed responsible. They were dancing by the fire, most everyone was slow dancing or more like leaning on each other and continuously rocking to keep from passing out. Seth and Carmen's mouth were moving but I could hear what they were saying. I've got to hand it to Seth, he really looked like he won her over.

"Come on let's dance.." Embry said, and I smiled, taking his hand. The song was slow, and the atmosphere of drunken lazy teenagers pretty much set the mood. I laughed, as we sway back and forth, my head on his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head. Carmen was taller than me, and Seth was not as tall as Embry. So they fit perfectly together when dancing.

Even thought our height range was widely different. Me and Embry fit perfectly together too.

"Embry, where are Carmen and Seth?" I looked around they had just been dancing over there a second ago.

He shrugged then laughed, "Maybe they hit it off and are making out behind a tree."

I smiled; It was a good thing that Seth imprinted on her. Or I would have been worried.

I looked up at the stars; I loved the way they were always there. Never changing even, when the things down here did. Change wasn't always bad, but it was good to be just stable. It was amazing, the way they always shined.

"I remember when we were walking to the beach for that first time ; you looked up at the sky like that." He smiled,

"The stars are so beautiful, there surrounded by all that darkness and they still shine and light up the sky," I sighed. " I think it's pretty amazing."

"You could be my star you know." Embry said, tucking a strand of hair behind me ear and lowering his hand back on my waist.

"How so?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"Because.. no matter how dark, or fucked up things get. You'll always brighten up my day." He said. It was so corny that I blushed and giggled all girly like. I was a sucker.

I kissed him softly. Letting my tongue, trace his perfect lips.

"Erm.. guys I think we should go" I heard Seth say nervously. We looked at him,

"What's wrong?" Embry asked,

"Fighting, I threw a punch. Some asshole." Seth said shaking, and I looked at Carmen who was staring at her feet she looked upset and confused.

"It's almost 9 too." I put in, we should get going. Where did Kim and Jared go? I looked around but all I could see were half drunken strangers.

"okay, Jared will drive Kim home. Paul's probably off with some chick, Seth you want to tag along?" He asked, looking out for his pack brother. I knew Seth would say yes.

"Sure" He said, putting and arm around Carmen. She didn't look as shy as she usually did. Her face was a bit red, so were here eyes, so she was either crying or blushing really hard. I'd ask her later.

"Okay let's head out" Embry wrapped an arm around my waist and we all shuffled off to the car.

* * *

The car ride was hectic, due to me rushing Embry. I didn't want Carmen to be late, and then she wouldn't be able to get a pass out of that horrid hospital. Other than that nobody spoke.

"Turn it up, I like this one" Carmen spoke up, I hadn't realized the radio was on. It was _Blue Jeans –Lana Del Ray. _

Silence. Just the song playing and everyone was quiet.

"Damn, I hate this place." Embry glared at the hospital. I rubbed his arm.

"Me too" Carmen muttered. Rolling her eyes.

"It reeks like vampires." Seth said, from what I was told, he really didn't mind the Cullen's but he couldn't take the smell. They all couldn't, but Seth was the least obvious about it.

"Vampires?" Carmen laughed confused.. "What do vampire's smell like?"

"Oh umm like errmm.." Seth shifted uncomfortably. He forgot Carmen wasn't in on the big secret.

"Seth reads a lot of vampire books. He talks about them all the time, One book he loaned me described them as smelling like medicine, you know the weird kind."

Seth laughed. "yea, medicine."

"Oh.. cool." She said, trying to keep down a little laugh. "Well, Bye Sophie.. Bye Embry.. and " She paused, and I could see her kiss Seth's cheek in the mirror before she sighed. "bye Seth."

The way she said bye Seth was so shy yet.. sad. I could hear the pain in her voice. Was she sad that she was going back to the hospital or sad that the night was over? She fled from the car, quickly and I could definitely see the blush on her face before she headed into the hospital.

"Medicine? Vampires?" Seth rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I came up with something, instead of stuttering and mumbling." I retorted. I mean he should be thanking me! I just came up with a good lie.

Seth smiled; he always seemed to lighten any mood. The kid was perfect for Carmen. She needed someone as cheerful as Seth.

I sighed, not wanting today to be over. Because if it was it meant tomorrow I had a good chance my dad would show up with the letter in his hand and him dragging me off.

It was like somebody had set and hour glass and the sand was falling, getting closer and closer to the time where I would have to face my dad and either fight to stay or for my dad to let me go.

* * *

**_A/N *important*: I've added another story, check my page. It's Carmen's POV and what happens between her and Seth. Review it for a shout out._**

**Also review this chapter, and I'll check out your page. I'm looking for good twilight fic's to read. :D**


	25. Unexpected

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Unexpected 

I've never have liked surprises, good or bad. I like to know what's going to happen and when going to happen. I don't bother with the waiting, or the thinking. I'd like to know what I should prepare for.

Right now, everything was on a thin line of a surprising yes or no. Yes, being my dad easily letting me stay. No, being I'd have to put up a fight. So you see , I really didn't know what my dad was going to say, so a surprise either way.

Did I really think he'd say yes?

Sure, after that letter I sent, I thought I could at least guilt him into it.

Did I think he'd most probably say no?

Pretty much, yea.

My dad was not the kindest person. In fact, he was really mean. No- not mean, just _insensitive_. His words hurt and his abandonment in pretty much everything including me, hurt worse. The fact that I hadn't gotten any sleep, made my thoughts run around crazy. Like ant's scurrying out of an ant hill that had been stepped on by some unruly kid.

The purplish circles under my eyes were proof of my sleepless night. I actually think my jaw hurt a bit from constant yawning.

But every time, I'd close my eyes. Something would creak or move and I'd jolt back awake. See, I was planning on my dad barging in. Any minute. I was on high alert even though I knew he might not even come today. But I was still waiting. My mind would not rest no matter how much I wanted it too.

And I needed my sleep. I get a full eight hours of sleep and still need to take naps most everyday. I was still in my Pajama's praying to pass out from exhaustion. It was almost 12:00, and everything was a blur around me. My thoughts consumed me.

I wanted Embry here, surely I could feel safe enough to fall asleep with him. I think he had night patrol again, or maybe he was still asleep. He could stay awake much longer than I could; going without sleep for up to three days. He told me he had to once, since there had been a lot of vampire attacks in the area.

Emily was cooking breakfast for Brady and Colin the two youngest of the pack, they were around 13. They were probably the ones that just got back from night patrol. Most of the time I noticed the boys came straight here after their shifts.

I imagined turning into a wolf. I gave a half laugh. I wonder what color my fur would have been. Mehh, I decided I was okay with being human. My thoughts would stay safe in my head, and my body would be fur-less.

See, I go crazy without sleep!

"Are you okay?" Colin poked at my arm. Like a kid would do to a dead animal. Sleep kept me alive, so I guess you could say I was half dead right now. I probably looked more like a vampire than a wolf.

"Yea, just really tired" I answered him.

"What time did you fall asleep last night, sweety?" Emily said concerned sitting beside me.

"I didn't" I laughed, rubbing my eyes. The light was starting to annoy me.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked, stroking her fingers threw my annoyingly short hair, using her hand as a comb.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep." I said, flinching when she untangled a knot.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine." She said, her voice becoming softer, and I had a feeling she wasn't just talking about my sleep problems. Her hands smoothed my hair before getting up.

The boys went on about some dance they had, and the things the girls did to get their attention. Mostly laughing at the desperate attempts. I ignored them, and went back to trying to sleep.

The chattering was kind of comforting, and I rested my head on the armrest of the couch. The sleepiness taking me under.

It seemed like moments later. The door swung open and I gasped falling off the couch.

"No!" I yelled. And everyone looked at me. It was only Paul and Embry that had came in. My dad wasn't here, and I was back awake

"Sophie, what's wrong." Embry scooped me up, like I weighed nothing. Holding me like the over-protective fool that I loved.

I groaned. Pulling at the ends of my hair, frustrated. " I .. need .. _sleep_."

"She's having trouble sleeping." Emily said at the same time I spoke.

I whimpered in pain as my thoughts started act up again. I can't survive with out my precious sleep!

"I can't take it, I need something.. anything to put me to sleep" I said hitting my head onto Embry's chest. Much softer than banging my head on the wall.

"Come on," He said, lifting me up, walking to my room. "Did you get _any _sleep?"

I shook my head, it made my kind of dizzy.

He laid me in my bed, placing a kiss on my forehead. Pulling the blankets over me.

"Don't go." I whimpered, if he left I wouldn't be able to stay asleep.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered in my ear .I let out faint laugh and he squeezed into my bed.

I was surrounded by warmth. The pillow seemed like the softest thing in the world, and I hugged onto Embry, he was kind of like my big teddy bear.

"You asleep yet" He chuckled, poking at my cheek.

"Yes." I giggled. Pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Sophie… Why couldn't you get to sleep?" He asked suddenly.

I pondered over my answer for a moment should I really admit I'm kind of scared of my father? "I'm scared my dad is going to come and drag me away." I whispered, opening my eyes to look at him in the dark.

"It's okay, you said it would take him a long time for him to notice that you were out of the hospital, right" His voice was so blasé like he expected my freedom to last for _weeks._

"Yea, but he might come any second. I mean I sent him a letter.. he –"

"A letter?" He said confused.

"Yea, explaining to him about staying here and stuff." I wasn't going to go into details about the guilt trip and the emotional stuff. He half growled, but controlled himself.

"Don't worry, Soph, this will be over soon. I won't let him take you away again." He promised. I could hear the seriousness in his voice.

"But-" I tried to explain, that my dad is stubborn and foolish most of the times.

"No, I promise. I will do whatever it takes to make you stay. He can't separate us again." His hands unthinkingly tightened around me and his breath sped up a bit like he was getting angry. I felt him start slightly trembling. The way he said that once sentence made me shut my mouth. I kissed the corner of his mouth and rubbed his arm, closing my eyes as his shaking stopped all together.

"Now get some sleep." He said and I pretty much crashed in my boyfriends warm arms.

* * *

When I don't sleep well, I certainly don't wake up well. The light blinded me when I opened my eyes and I groaned rolling over on a cool surface. It was tiles, the kitchen floor. I jolted up right, my senses starting to work.

Aunt Em was talking to someone. I was on the floor, and Embry was sitting next me with his hand on my back.

"Are you actually awake this time" He half smiled, patting my back.

"Not really." I replied rubbing my eyes and stretching. "Why am I on the floor, and what time is it."

"You know, you get pretty crazy when you sleep." Embry had changed into different pants. His hair was slightly messier, it looked cute. "And it's 10. And you slept walked .. apparently all over the house. Wouldn't let anyone move you back to the bed."

Well at least I got sleep, I mean sleep walking had stopped being such a big surprise to me when I once walked out of the house. My dad got really mad, but all I had done was shrugged and nodded.

" I have to admit you can really sleep" His hands ran through his hair as he laughed. Pulling me onto his lap, still on the kitchen floor. We rocked back and forth a bit.

"_What do you mean, you know best. You know nothing!"_Emily shouted, not to us, but to whoever she was talking too.

" Wait.. who's Emily talking to?" I couldn't see anyone else in the room, Emily had her back to us and she was on the phone.

"Umm.." Embry hesitated, his hands rubbing up and down my side. Rested on where my rib cage was, nervously.

"Embry tell me.." I fidgeted nervously now too.

"Your Dad…"

Oh no.

Oh No No No No No No.

It's sounded like they were arguing. Arguing means disagreement. And disagreement means he said no. And that means things might get a lot harder.

"Sophie?"

No No No No No No No No No.

Why could anything just be easy for me? I never could get a break anymore!

"Sophie.." He repeated. Pulling me to face him.

No No No No No No No.

I stood still, frozen in fear. The tears stared to fall.

"Sophie!" He shook me. "Sophie look at me" His lips crushed mine, and I blinked.

He kissed me right there, until the fear faded and I started kissing back. My lips moved in synchronization with his. He kissed me until he was sure I wasn't going to go all catatonic on him again.

He pulled back. "Look everything is going to be alright, okay? She's been on the phone for the past 15 minutes. I think she's getting through to him"

Hah. Unlikely.

But I nodded. Trying to believe, and trying to be strong. I wasn't Silent Sophie, I reminded myself. Maybe I could be Strong Sophie.

Hah. That was unlikely too.

But I would try.

"_Look, She only has a year left of school. Just let her finish it out here! Dammit, Nathan you're making this so much harder than it has to be."_She yelled.

There was a buzzing which sounded like my dad talking on the other line of the phone.

_"You should be glad. If I were in her place, I wouldn't want anything to do with you. You better take this or you won't have a relationship left with your daughter. She won't forgive you! "_Emily yelled again.

I sighed, my heart beating faster and held my hand out for the phone.

"Could I talk to him?" I whispered so low, I wasn't sure if Emily would understand.

But she nodded and handed me the phone, I was shaking as I held it too my ear.

"Hello Dad."

_"hello Sophie."_

… Silence for a good few seconds…

"So.. umm I want to live in La push." I said, knots in my stomach and my heart beating like a humming bird's.

_"Certainly not."_His voice tried to make it sound like it was a closed deal, but there was always and argument brewing.

"Why." I said harshly. Don't scream, Don't scream.

_"Well, look what it did to you. Last time I visited you were out of you're mind."_

"You did that.." I dared to say.

_"Excuse me?"_His tone sounded like he was trying to break the phone in rage.

"Dad, didn't the letter mean anything to you?" My voice sounded strangled now.

"_Ofcourse it did! But that's not-"_He protested.

"This is the point dad, Ever since mom's been gone, you haven't listened to anything I said. Did you even read the letter I gave you? And don't give me all that crap about not talking. Because I did, remember the day before the funeral? When I tried to talked to you! I needed you're comfort dad! You need mine too, but no all you could do was shoo me away. Like I was an annoyance."

_"Sophie.." _His voice started to sound a bit guilty.

"No, this is how I feel dad. I feel neglected by you, you're words hurt and you handle situations wrong. You lost mom, don't make me loose Embry."

That last one was a little harsh, but I needed to get my point through.

And you want to know what happened next?

My dad cried. Like literally _cried_. I could here his tortured sobs through the phone. My dad had never been the one to cry. After mom died, he'd never let anyone see him cried. I still heard him ofcourse.

Then I started to cry too. Because not once had my dad cried in years. Not since mom died.

"I'm … s-so sorry, Dad. Please don't, I didn't mean to-" Isn't it Ironic that I'm apologizing for my words?

Then he hung up on me. Before we even finished. He hung up.

I set the phone down on the counter as Embry arms wrapped around me. The tears ran down my face, but I didn't make a sound. I didn't face him. I held my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't start to sob.

Was this a good thing or bad thing? I had made my dad cry. I couldn't tell if I was in trouble or I had finally gotten through to him.

The weird sob sound that came out of my mouth was kind of relived.

I turned to face Embry in our hug. I needed to go somewhere, maybe the beach. The good old beach, always bring things together. Always uncovering secrets, with it's calm waves.

I pulled Embry along and kissed my concerned Aunt's cheek before heading out the door, without a word.

* * *

The beach was as calm as it always was. I wondered how the beach got so clean after the party but I realized they must have had to clean up after the party, so they wouldn't have got caught with the alcohol.

The whole walk here was quiet; I was sitting on Embry lap again, watching the waters. My back pressed against his chest and his arms cradling me. His hands played and stroked my hair comfortingly.

My dad's sobs rang in my head. Why did I care so much? His words had made me cry all the time.

But I wasn't like him. I couldn't _not _feel bad about it. Did he feel bad every time I cried?

"Sophie, talk" Embry finnaly said. "Tell me you're okay , anything."

I patted his arm, he didn't need to worry. I was fine, I was fine.

"Everything is going to be okay. I think you convinced him" He tried cheering me up.

Yea, I convinced him so well he _cried. _No matter what he said or did, I wouldn't let myself be a horrible daughter.

"What can I do to make you smile?" He pleaded.

I leaned back , turning my head nuzzle his neck. _I'm fine, I'm fine._

"Are you ticklish?" His asked as his hands roamed my sides, and I could hear the mischievousness tone he was using and I'm pretty sure he was smiling so big it should hurt his face.

I shook my head holding back a little smile. In truth I was very ticklish. No way was I going to let him know that though.

"Oh, I thinking you are" He laughed his hands about to tickle me.

I laughed, bursting off into a run before he could attack. He laughed running after me.

Ofcourse he let me win for a few seconds. Letting me have my fun for a few moments. Before capturing me in his arms.

I squirmed and laughed as he tickled me, mercilessly.

"no!- please! " My laugh was booming and probably could be heard by everyone on the beach. Even though the only people here were at the far end.

He pulled back from his tickle attack. "I love it when you laugh." He said , like his smile was so proud like making me laugh had been the most important thing in the world.

"I love _you_" I smiled, he had just made me laugh when I was on the verge of tears.

"I love you too" He beamed.

"Embry?.." I asked a moment later..

"Hmm?"

"Thanks" I said, for him cheering me up, making me laugh, and so much more. I pecked him on the lips before getting up.

We both walked back to the house a little less gloomy than when we had came.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all who read Carmen's story and to the people that Favorited this story too! I will be posting the second chapter of Abandonment (Carmen's story) shortly with it's shout outs! _


	26. First Time

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

_A/N: For all of you that were waiting for Embry and Sophie Lemons! This takes place the same night to the next morning. Enjoy, my lovely readers!_**  
**

* * *

Chapter 26: First Time

You know that remarkable moment when you come to a sudden realization? An epiphany is what they call it.

While walking back to the house from the beach earlier, my thoughts had turned a bit dirty. That wasn't the realization part of it, but those did lead up to the epiphany I weirdly had.

Most of my thoughts, not that very appropriate, ran through my head.

And I realized.

I'm pretty much ready to go all the way with Embry.

After we got home, Aunt Em told us she had called my dad back. Saying that he wasn't in the mood for any more talks. He had to deal with a client; I didn't bother trying to call him back. I knew by tomorrow morning I would probably have to settle this.

Because I knew he was working instead of dealing with stuff right now.

I mean if I could get a few more hours freedom , that's what I'd do. That seemed to be all I have been doing, delaying my problems.

And I sure as hell was going to do it now.

After Embry had walked me back at the house. I told him he had to sneak in tonight, at maybe around midnight. It gave me two hours to get ready, but that's what time Aunt Em and Uncle Sam usually fall asleep.

I also had called the hospital asking for Carmen, explaining that I wouldn't be visiting tomorrow and maybe for a while if my dad showed up. She had told me a little about how Seth had visited her, and I was glad her and Seth were getting to know each other. I had told her a little_, very little_about my plans with Embry. Because I had only two hours to shave and moisturize and all that girly stuff.

but now here I was, on the bed. In the only pair of black panties and bra I owned. I didn't actually own any lingerie. So I settled for an oversized t-shirt Embry had left here recently. It smelt just like him.

Okay, I know what you're thinking.

Why of all times did I decide to do this now? The night I had just fought with my dad and the day before he probably came back.

Because my dad would probably be here tomorrow and I wasn't sure how things were going to go.

For all I know he could be on a plain or in a car right now.

This was the perfect time for _me_. Because I needed to forget about the problems and just be with Embry.

I sat on my bed. Awkwardly trying to be sexy.

That's when the panic hit me.

I didn't know how to do this! What if I was bad at it. What if he didn't like it. What if .. What if.. What if!

I looked at my legs that were soft from vanilla smelling moisturizer. I had cleaned and shaved every bit of myself just like planned.

I jumped when Embry hoped in from the window; I had left open for him.

"Heyy" He walked in placing a kiss on my lips and I smiled, but he pulled back. "Are you okay?"

"Yea why?" I asked, playing with his hair. Attempting to be sexy, even though I had no idea how.

"You're hearts beating really fast, and you're kind of shaking.." The worry in his voice matched his expression.

"I'm fine" I said, coming closer to his. Sitting on his lap. My fingers traced the line of his jaw, then the shape of his lips. His little smile made all my worries go away. I leaned in closer inhaling his wonderful scent. "Embry?" I whispered.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Don't move" I ordered softly. Savoring this moment. No problems, No fears. Just me and him.

I let my hands trace under his eyes, the line of his nose, his perfect lips before I leaned in and placed a kiss on them. I slowly lifted up his shirt, running my hands down his perfect chest then abs. It was like I couldn't hear anything but our breath and the sound of my heartbeat. Nothing in the world mattered.

And I was in heaven.

I slipped the over-sized t-shirt that I had on, reveling my black bra and panties. His eyes traveled down my body and his smile got a bit bigger.

"Like what you see?" I asked, trying to sound seductive. His hands slid to my waist as I still was straddling him on his lap.

"mmm..Very much" He said lowly, his voice made my stomach twist in a good kind of butterfly way.

"Embry, I want us to take it farther this time.. I want you to be my first." I was too nervous saying this to sound seductive, it came out as a whisper I wasn't sure if he'd hear me right.

He smiled, but I could see the surprise in his eyes mixed with the adoration and love that mirrored my own. "Are you sure, I mean with everything that going on I-" But I pressed one finger to his lips.

"No..now isn't the time for problems." I said, crawling off his lap and sitting on the bed. His hands came up slowly to cup my face. He kissed me slowly, then both of his hands slid down and unclasped my bra with his hands letting it fall, he shoved it away and his eyes roamed over my breast. I loved when he did that.

Embry had seen me shirtless before, but I never stopped getting that tingly feeling. He pushed me gently down, so I was on my back. His eyes and hands roamed my body, making me shiver. He touched me so gently it made my body feel like jelly.

He bent forward and his lips stopped at nipple. He started playing with it with his tongue. I let out a soft whimper; My hands clutched his hair as he sucked my nipples. Switching from each one, playing with the other nipple with his hands. Pinching rubbing as he sucked on the other one. My panties that were once dry were now soaking.

"Wait here" He groaned, "I need to get something.."

"Wha-" I protested, my face turning a bit red in a bit of embarrassment and anger.

"I promise five minutes. I'll be back" He said hopping out of the window.

What. The. Fuck. Could. Be. That. Important.

I was thinking about what Embry could possibly come back with, and if it wasn't that important I was sure going to be pissed. I wasn't the one to get all whiny but seriously, in the middle of this!

Embry slipped back in from the window. "Sorry.. I just thought we might need this" He held up a condom packet.

Oh. _Oh_. That would be important.

I nodded, pulling him back onto the bed. He set the condom on the night-stand for the time being and we started to passionately kiss. Are tongue's moving fiercely with each other. His hands going back to his previous exploring.

He started to rub me the through my panties before pulling them off me completely. I felt all tingly again as he spread out my legs in front of him. You know how wet it makes me just being spread out naked infront of the love of my life?

My wetness increased as his hands rubbed up and down my inner thighs. I whimpered in pleasure, his fingers brushed across my wet pussy now and I rocked my hips up a bit wanting him to touch me. The real torture was when he bent his head down and I could feel his hot breath on my pussy. I wanted so badly for him to touch me.

I couldn't take it, I leaned up off my back and started undoing his pants. He helped me of course then finally we were both completely clothless. He leaned forward making me fall onto my back again as he reached for the condom packet.

I grabbed the packet from him with a seductive smile. I opened it and slipped it on his large dick. They say it hurts the first time. I looked at Embrys large hard cock, but he caught my expression.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He smiled and I leaned back down on my back as he got in between my legs.

He watched my speeded breath make my chest rise up and down. It made me shiver.

He noticed my reaction, "You like when I watch you hmmm" He said , his voice really sexy.

I bit my lip, and nodded. " I love it when you watch me, it makes me so fucking wet" Dirty talk was a new thing to me. But he didn't laugh at me, he groaned. Apparently he liked it when I talked dirty too. I'd keep that in mind.

Then his expression changed, into something so sweet, I'd thought I had died and gone to heaven. We were now two lovers, making love. Our gazes, so tender and loving, made my eyes water. A single tear drop felt from my eyes, and he leaned back down to kiss it away.

"Are you sure about this?" He checked, positioning my legs, as he held the tip of his dick to me.

I nodded, the atmosphere was so soft and gentle making everything less nerve-wracking.

He slipped into and it really did hurt.

His hands, rubbed my clit making the pain easily forgettable. I could feel him inside me and after the pain went away. I could really honestly say it felt unimaginable.

Him being inside be was a lot more intimate than it sounds. The feel of connection as his dick twitched inside me. He slid in deeper and I moaned. But still trying to be quiet, not wanting to wake anyone up.

He was on top of me, propped up on his elbows so he wouldn't crush me. Every line of my body was pressed to his.

He kissed my forehead softly, and whispered "I love you"

"I love you " I said, the feeling of this moment. Made me forget everything. Forget the problems I had just been stressing over an hour ago. Forget the problems that were coming tomorrow.

He started to slid out, my walls tightened, not wanting to be empty again. Then his shoved back into me, and we both let out a moan. "Please.." I begged incoherently.

He started to slide in and out of me continuously, my wetness increased and his dick was covered in my juices as he went in and out of me. My breathing hitched as he went faster.

"So tight" He groaned.

Even though it kind of hurt to stretch my legs out wider, I did and it was worth it. He got into me deeper and hit something that made arch my back wider, clutch to him so hard my nails should have left a mark.

"Faster.. please…" I begged, and he did as he was told. I could feel the orgasm coming as I clutched onto him tighter. I could feel myself tightening around his dick and I'm sure he could feel it too. Then I was in pure bliss as my orgasm made every cell of my body tingle and pleasure shot through my body making me shake. He started to come as I was so tight around his dick from my orgasm and we both moaned together.

His half collapsed on me, resting his head right in the center of my chest. I ran my hands through his hair, my whole body felt like jelly. Then he slowly slid his dick out of me, and I felt empty, hollow, or split open. Him being inside me felt so right and so complete.

I placed a kiss on his head and he rolled us over so that he was holding me. His finger tracing the line of my back, as I slowly caressed his face. This just felt right, me being here in his arms.

"I should go before they wake up." He said, not moving. I had the feeling we both never wanted to get up.

"Stay awhile more" I said, inhaling his wonderful scent once more.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to stay" He said, as we laid there.

* * *

I managed to get an hour of sleep after Embry had left. We had laid there for a while, whisper lovely words and talking unimportant things. He always made me laugh, without even trying. We had completely forgotten about all our problems.

I didn't really know what to expect today. I knew to expect to deal with this all. And you know what? I was ready. Hell ya, let's do this. I can win this fight.

Yea, I was trying to be confident. Not sure if acting like it would really help. But I had to try something.

First thing I had to do was change the sheets and take a refreshing shower.

Second thing I had to do was act like I had slept through the night, and not be awkward when Aunt Em and Uncle Sam woke up. I was in a good as hell mood, but I knew around Aunt Em I might freeze up.

Third thing, prepare for the unknowing. I had to be ready for any scenario my dad had come up with.

I finished my first task with no problem. On to task number two..

"Good morning" I said as Aunt Em shuffled into the room. I decided to make breakfast. Simple Eggs. I made enough for whatever pack member was going to barge through the doors.

"Good morning Sophie, did you sleep well?" She asked, totally innocent. It was a normal question, she had asked many times before. But now I couldn't help but feel paranoid.

"umm.. yea of course. Great, what about you" I said nervously putting the ridiculous amount of eggs I had made on a large plate.

"Good, thanks" She said, taking some eggs and dumping them on her plate. She smiled chewing "these are really good" She said after she swallowed her first bite.

"Thanks" I said putting the pan in the sink and squirting a great amount of soap on it. I scrubbed the pan vigorously. The sound of the door opening made me jump.

"Are you okay, you seem a bit jumpy?" My aunt asked, I couldn't tell if I should be paranoid about her asking that question or calmed because that mean she had no clue why I was acting nervously.

"Oh I'm fine" I said, trying to sound carefree and nonchalant.

I dried the overly-washed pan and put it back into the cupboard. I turned to Paul and Jared devouring the breakfast I made.

Okay well task number two didn't go so well, off to the last task! Needed somewhere to think.

"Save some for Sophie." My aunt scolded them, but I shook my head.

"No that's okay, I'm not hungry. Besides I wanted to take a walk, it's looks nice outside." I said I patted my pocket remembering I had some left-over bucks in these pair of pants.

"No it doesn't it looks like it's about to rain." Paul said, and continued to stuff his face. I resisted the urge to glare.

"Oooh, umm I guess that means I should bring my jacket." I said, grabbing the jacket that I had left on the couch and rushed out the door with a faint 'bye'.

Yea , I wasn't really helping accomplish my second task by acting weird. But now I just needed time to think.

I made my way down the short familiar path; I had always loved, and smiled when I got back to the familiar coffee shop.

* * *

I sat on the old bench by the park with a hot cup of coffee in my hand. Paul had been right, it was about to rain. Nothing too harsh though, just a bit of drizzling. The little drops that hit my face were refreshing and I was glad I had my hot coffee or my weird body temperature would have been cold by now.

I was currently doing task three to think about what I should prepare for, but I was even failing at that. The thing is, now more than ever I didn't known what could happen. So it made it impossible to prepare for. I sat back, drinking my coffee as I thought about last night. Embrys warm embrace. The way we had been connected in a way that seemed inseparable.

You see, this was much better than worrying!

Then I thought about how far I had come. I watched at the wind made the tall grass of the playground blow in one direction. I remember my mom, like I was watching a film. The scene of the park had changed into the setting of the playground I had used to run around as a kid. I could see, my mother as she chatted away.

She looked so happy. The smiled on her face had no indication of depression, of course I was only seeing this as a memory, filtered by my innocent child like mind. I could see her talking to her loved one's playing with me. Chasing me playfully as I ran in a game of tag consisting of only us.

I could see me and little Kim's head as we played in the tunnels and pushed each other on the swings. Our childlike laughter rang in my ears as the memory began to fade. I sighed letting go of the vision of what had once been. A different time, where things were less complicated.

Now I could see the park as it was, presently. Just a big wasted hunk of metal and dangerous toys. It was so sad. They should have kept it up, maybe I could fix this one day. If I ever had money like my father did. It's hard to be proud of someone, who doesn't give you the one thing you need. Comfort and Love.

I sighed, the park taking on a dark sensation. As I thought about the years I had spent silent and grieving. My loss of my mother. My dad words-

No, think about Embry.

I thought about Embry, the way he looked at me. The feel of his skin. The best part was his love, that he loved me unconditionally and endlessly. I loved him so much, it made my heart swell with pride and joy. I realized how sappy and corny I sounded, but I didn't care.

"Hey there, cupcake." I heard, expecting it to be Embry, but it wasn't. Instead this mans voice was more hoarse, it sounded exhausted, and it sounded _nothing_ like Embry.

Yet, I knew this voice so well. It was just unfamiliar because I had never heard my dad talk so_ calm_.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all of you who review and put this on your alert or favorite and too all who put me on you're favorite authors, it makes me smile and cheers me up. _


	27. Lucky Nightmare

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Lucky Nightmare

"Dad?" I asked, uncertain if it was actually was him, or I was hallucinating. But he didn't respond, he simply sat down beside me on the tattered bench. I carefully looked at him, his eyes looked tortured. Like when we were at the funeral. I had sat silent, of course and shushed when I was told. But I remember my dad's expression that day was very much similar to the one he was wearing now.

"Are you okay?" I asked again, wondering again if this was an illusion. He turned to look at me; we both had pale skin but for some reason his skin looked too white, unhealthy and pasty.

"Sophie, y-you know I love you right?" He said, I've heard this before from my dad. Once or twice in the past few years but this was different. The concern in his face was baffling. It was like he had been replaced with the father I used to know. Like he was actually trying to mean it, not just say 'I love you' so he wouldn't look like a crappy father.

I simply nodded, _not_ because I actually felt loved by my father, but because I had no idea what else to do. I took a sip of my coffee hoping to calm down my stomach that now felt like it was being filled with acid.

"And I know I haven't exactly acted the right way since-" He paused taking a deep breath before continuing, "You're mother killed herself." I almost chocked on my coffee, you know he's never talked about her suicide so blatantly or directly. He simply dreaded the word suicide.

Again I nodded this time harsher. Oh how well, did I know he didn't treat me right. I resisted the urge to make a snide comment. That would lead into a fight; I didn't want the calm atmosphere to fade. Me and my dad had not been like this for a long time.

"I thought you were going to talk a bit more" He tried to attempt a laugh, but it sounded off, as he nudged me playfully. My eyes went wide. Since when did he talk lightheartedly? I hadn't heard something like that come out his mouth since I was 11.

"Why are you acting weird?" I asked, not wanted to beat around the bush. He wasn't normally so.. _calm._

"I-I just wanted to apologize.. See, I should have been more comforting. Maybe you would have talked to me more and we would have fought less." His voice cracked a few times.

I had to remind myself to keep my mouth closed, or my jaw would have dropped. Because this had to be a delusion. My father was not one to apologize.

"Apologize? After years of me being so unhappy I was practically mute! After countless fights and harsh words? Apologize? You've got to be kidding." I scooted away from him, not getting up. I would be tempted to run away.

"Excuse me, you-" He stopped, his face going from rage for a second until it went back to his tortured expression. "You're right, and if you mother was here she would have kept the peace. You just have to know, I can't cope without her." His eyes looked like they were red, yet the little raindrops made it hard to see if he was crying.

"I've been trying, but I just don't know how.. Sophie if I don't have you, than I have nothing. That's why I might go to extremes and say things that are too harsh. You're my daughter, and you can't just leave."His face was pained, was me going away really that bad? Or was this about something entirely different.

"I don't believe you.." I said, looking for some sign in his expression that he was faking, but it was oddly genuine. I still couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I was going to bring you back you know, force you to stop being _absurd_." He said, his voice had an edge of anger, but he seemed to sooth it away.

"What happened, to make you show up apologize and not rip me away from the people I love." I said, with an attitude, because honestly who wouldn't have an be a little pissed off about his suddenly weird behavior.

"Hey, I'm trying to be calm. Don't disrespect me." His tone took on rather harsher manner, and I winced.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and he continued.

"Yesterday.. I had a rather terrifying dream." He said, his voice etched with sadness and my eyes went wide with confused shock.

All because of some night-mare. It must to have been scary, if it convinced my over-controlling father to try to be peaceful. My father, the stubborn lawyer that didn't listen to anything he didn't want to hear. Nothing scared my father anymore, I guess loosing mom was the worst thing that could happen.

"It was about your mother.." He continued. But of course, the only thing that had and could ever change him was mom. Even after all these years he had not seen any other woman, hardly glanced at anyone who wasn't mom.

"She was so terrified, about you. About losing you, making you unhappy. And she blamed me that I hadn't done what I should have. Blamed me for putting you in the hospital." I could definitely tell he was tearing up now. "Said that It wasn't the man she had married. You should have seen the look on her face."

I looked around the park, wondering if I was dreaming this time. My dad was this way over a dream he had off mom? He must have been suffering a lot more than I've ever imagined. Maybe he needed to get checked into Forks hospital too.

He put his head in his hands, and I reached up. For the first time ever, and patted his back comfortingly. The thing is, me and my dad had never cried together. Never did anything but fight or stay silent. So you can image how awkward it is, for me to wrap my arms around him and give him a hug.

The first hug I've given him in years.

Was my dad so in love with my mom that the mere memory or dream had made this difference? Was it luck or fate. Or his subconscious telling him to stop being an asshole. What ever it was, I thanked who ever gave him that odd dream.

It seemed unreal, for my dad too be apologizing and feeling bad. The past years, I had viewed him as heartless. But maybe he was, maybe it was mom who took his heart.

He held back his tears as he hugged me back. It was this awkward hug but it was nice. "It's okay dad, it was just a dream." I said, mentally laughing. It sounded like my mom when I was little and she told me the monsters in my dreams were all fake.

"It her way of telling me things, in my dreams." He said, letting go of our hug.

And I laughed, because my dad was a lawyer all hard facts and evidence. He didn't believe in anything he couldn't see. Then he talks about afterlife and spiritual messages. It was like a whole different person.

"Yea…" I said as awkward as our hug. I eventually pulled back, seeing as I had enough awkwardness to last me another year. We sat in silence for a moment until my voice disrupted it with a question.

"Dad... you think mom's better now? Where ever she is."

He didn't even seem to ponder the question. "I think she's still watching over us and I think that makes her very happy." He nodded seeming to believe his answer and nothing else but that.

"What made her unhappy?" I dared to ask, I wasn't sure if he still had the asshole tempter.

He winced. "Your mother was a very emotional person." I wondered if that was his way of saying depressed. "I blame myself really; I was at work a lot. She needed me at home, I sh-"

"Don't.." I said, placing my now cold coffee aside, I had forgotten all about it. "Don't blame yourself it's not your fault. It's not any of our faults." It was weird, how wise I thought I sounded.

My dad nodded, and started to get up. He wasn't really good at this kind of conversation , the heart to heart talk wasn't his thing. "Well, we should get headed back to you Aunt Em, before she thinks kidnapped you and before you're _boyfriend_" He said the word with obvious distaste "get back and decided to hunt me down."

"Embry's nice. He's just a bit over protective of me. After all you did put me in the hospital and didn't let us see each other." I said, my voice going a bit higher in ager. I still hadn't forgiven my dad.

"You needed it, I –" He stopped talking. "How about we talk about this calmly. Later".

I nodded; he was doing pretty well at keeping calm. I secretly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming and my dad had actually gotten to be a rational person. We walked home in silence. Not that awkward considering I had been silent for years living with him.

When I got back, Paul and Jared were still here but Embry was sitting down on a chair looking like he was really to punch something or someone. His murderous glare vanished when he saw me come in and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me farther away from my father.

"Are you okay? Because I would have gone to get you but Sam gave me orders to stay here and" he held me tighter burying his face in my hair. "thank god you're here, I couldn't take it."

Paul rolled his eyes at me. "Don't worry Soph, you should be glad you were out of the house. He was complaining and whining for the whole ten minutes like he was actually going to die." I smiled, not because Paul was making a joke, but because of how much Embry cared about me.

Embry was glaring at Paul, but I distracted him with a little kiss, but stopped before I could touch his lips. And spun around to see my father glaring at Embry. Which Embry returned and I frowned. Then my dad, did that thing, he looked at us like he was trying to figure out something. Like he had when he told me he was sending me to Forks hospital.

"Where's Emily?" My father said calmly looking away from Embry, and around the room. Paul got up and left with Jared, I assumed it was there shift or maybe they left to give us privacy.

"She's –" Embry started but was cut off by her walking in with Uncle Sam.

"I'm here," She said, taking a seat on the chair. "Now what might be the problem be" She glared a bit.

"There's no problem" He said, this whole calm act was freaking me out. "I'd just like to discuss this idea you have of Sophie staying in La push."

"Yes, she's more than welcome to live here." Emily said, and Uncle Sam nodded behind her in agreement.

I felt a rumble beside me and realized Embry was shaking.

"Embry, keep calm or get out" Sam ordered, a little harshly.

"No." He said, pulling me behind him.

"That's an order." Sam growled back, and Embry let go off me unwillingly. All Alpha orders got obeyed whether he liked it or not. Embry hit the doorframe with his fist on the way out, before slamming the door. Keep calm or get out Sam had said, I guess that meant Embry wasn't able to keep calm. I winced; did Sam really have to make him leave? Uncle Sam just looked back apologetically for a second before he returned to the serious expression he always wore.

I could see my dad's face get a bit red, like it did when he was mad and I wondered how long he could keep his cool. "Then she can come back next summer." He stated. " I have no problem with her visiting on summers."

"Dad.." I said, wondering if I could push this farther.

"And winter breaks." He added, for a lawyer he was pretty shitty at debating against his daughter. I wondered how a simple dream of mom could have done this.

"Dad" I begged, hoping he'd just say , 'sure yep, okay you can live here'. But it was never that easy with me.

"No" He said harshly. "I'm trying to be understanding. But you're making this too hard. Leave and I will discuss this with your Uncle and Aunt."

I could feel my face get red too, like if I was mirroring his expression. "I'm not going to leave while you discuss _my_future."

"Sophie Anderson, you will leave this instant or I will not discuss anything and you'll be out of here in a blink of an eye" He threatened.

"No, You know for trying to start over you're really shit at it. You couldn't even keep you're calm for a few minutes. I'm sure Mom really happy with you." I sneered; angry tears welled in my eyes.

"I'm trying!" His fist bang on the table and I could see his control slipping. "But what am I supposed to do? You want to just move away?"

"I'm happy here" I hung my head in my hands and the tears overflowed and dropped onto my hands. I tried to not make a sound as I cried, and my body shook in sadness.

"Don't cry" My father, awkwardly hugged me again. I hugged back and let some of the tears spill onto his shirt. At least he was trying. I mean that's better than him just dragging me away.

"How about summers with me and school year in La push" He offered.

"Can Embry come too?" I asked, the tears stopped.

"You expect me to believe that you two won't be broken up by then!" He said severely.

"We will be together." I said just as severely, letting go of our awkward hug. He looked annoyed. The red in his face was fading though, and he sighed.

"If you two are still together by then, sure. He can visit." He rolled his eyes. I would make sure Embry and my dad got along at some point. I wanted to start over new, no hard feelings kind of thing.

I almost squealed in excitement. I hugged my father again, this one was too happy to be awkward.

"You'll visit before winter break though, right?" I asked, because, yea. I was going to try to make this work. If my dad wanted to change, then I'd accept that. Who cares, if some stupid dream had maybe put our relationship back together. Who cares, as long as things were changing. As long as we were learning to heal. Because not only was I in need of being healed. My father was severely broken too.

Uncle Sam cleared his throat, and I was so lost in our argument and compromise that I forgot they were there.

Aunt Em threw her arms around me after I let go of the hug with my father. I could feel the happiness in her too. Uncle Sam gave me a quick hug and a pat on the head.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! __Tell me what you think about the change in the dad xx_


	28. Never Forgotten

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

* * *

_A/N: continues from the same day, just so there's no confusion. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Chapter 28: Never Forgotten

My dad didn't have to leave again till tonight. So I decided, if things were going to change. I'd have my dad properly be introduced to Embry. The whole point of it was Embry and my father to get onto good terms.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." Embry said, as I fluffed his hair. I made him put on a shirt, because no matter how many times he's been around La push shirtless, my dad would start a fight with only a glance.

"It is, I really think things are going to get better between me and my dad and I want you to be a part of all this." I said, pecking him on the lips.

"If it's what you want." He half smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Now let's get going."

* * *

Sitting with my dad at a restaurant with my boyfriend was just as awkward as it sounds. But I wasn't going to give up just because it was weird in the beginning.

How I had convinced my dad to do this was beyond me. When I asked him to come, he gave a painful 'yes'.

"So Embry, what do you plan on doing for college?" My dad asked, looking over the menu.

"Umm.. I'm not really sure, haven't figured it out yet." Embry said, giving my hand a were holding hands under the table, and I rubbed reassuring circles on his palm with my thumb.

"Oh, well, you should be prepared." My dad said firmly. I glared at him, but he went back to the menu.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked, she said, mostly to my dad. It was creepy seeing as my dad was maybe like ten years older and I got the feeling she was checking him out. She had been staring at him for a good amount of time. I wasn't sure if it was what he was wearing or if she just had a thing for older guys, but whatever it was it was strange.

"Sure, Sure. I'll just have today's special." He said, completely oblivious. He hardly even glanced at her.

I pointed to what I wanted, and Embry said he'd get whatever I got.

She turned to my dad. "Is there anything else I can get you?" So help me if I heard a double meaning to that sentence.

"No thank you" He said firmly, not even looking back at her.

She shuffled off disappointingly.

I stared at my Dad, was it a good thing that he couldn't love anyone else than my mother? Or a bad thing that he couldn't move on.

" So what are your hobbies?" My dad took a sip of water, he was doing okay at making conversation. I remember vaguely Embry telling me his hobbies, when I first came. I loved to listen to Embry talk.

"I- um, volunteer." He shifted awkwardly.

"Oh, for what may that be?" My dad said, not looking the least bit interested.

"Helping the council." He said and I resisted the urge to smirk.

"That's good." My dad mumbled.

"Excuse me for a second." My dad said, I could hear the phone vibrating in his pocket.

Embry nodded, and I didn't reply. Seeing as he was used to me not talking, it would be easy to just sit here and silently watch. My dad got up, to go outside. He never talks in front of people, even me.

The only time I've actually heard him make a business call or any call in front of me or was once or twice. Not that I'm suspicious, I just know my dad. He doesn't like to do anything around people unless he has too.

"You're awfully quiet." Embry noted, releasing his hand from mine to wrap it around the back of my waist. He scooted me over closer to him and kept his arm around me.

I shrugged. "I don't really know what to say, me and my dad aren't known for conversations and little chit-chats."

Embry shrugged but gave me an adorable smile.

"Can you hear what he's saying?" I asked after a moment, wondering just how great his supernatural hearing was.

Embry simply nodded.

"Well?" I asked, wondering why he didn't say anything. Did that mean it was bad?

"What?.." He said confused.

"What is he saying?" I said, obviously.

"Oh! Just stuff about a case and a delay." He said, uninterested.

"A delay?" Getting my shape shifter boyfriend to eavesdrop on a boring work conversation, I've hit a new level of cool, I thought sarcastically.

"Yea, something about cancelling on someone, so he can spend the day here." Embry half smiled rubbing my back.

The biggest smile spread across my face. "Do you know what that means?" I said excitedly.

"What?" He asked, again confused.

"It means he really has changed, and he really wants to try. It's not a big scam. Because my dad never puts anything over work." I felt like jumping out of my seat and dancing, not that I would actually ever do that.

Embry kissed my cheek and soaked up my happiness with me.

Our order came, and I was glad my dad was still talking. Creepy waitress girl would have to find a different target.

"Sorry about that." My dad huffed, taking his seat. "What were we talking about?" He said before taking a bite of his food.

Me and Embry both shrugged, pretending not to remember.

"So what have you two been doing?" My father, again tried to make conversation.

I thought about that and kept my mouth shut. Because having sex and getting out of mental hospitals was not a very peaceful answer.

"Over the summer.." He added when we both didn't answer.

"Umm, we go to the beach sometimes.. or hang out places." I answered picking at my food and eating nervously.

"You're eating more I see, that's also a good thing." My dad said, referring to the way he thought I wasn't eating anything before the summer. Which was not true, seeing as I just didn't eat a thing Julia made.

I nodded, "Yea, and I'm talking much more too.." I added, hoping not to make it any more awkward that it was.

My dad gave a little laugh, it was strained and false. Again, at least he was trying.

* * *

He left around 7 o'clock and up until the moment he walked out the door. It was all surreal, I was actually staying. I was actually going to go to school in La push. My dad didn't hate me, and wasn't trying to come between me and Embry.

I wasn't sure if I should scream to the world or jump up and down. It was like a full out party inside of me.

My breath was nearly pushed out of me, as Embry pinned me to the couch and filled my face with kisses. Apparently he had realized the importance of this moment too.

"Hey, Hey. I can still see you two." My aunt chimed over the sound of my giggling.

Embry laughed, but got up and slung me over his shoulder. I hung to him, wrapping my feet around his waist to keep my balance him. It was like when my dad would give me a piggyback ride when I was young.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Emily didn't question our leaving as he carried me out the door.

"You'll see." I could tell he was smiling.

* * *

We went for ice cream, even though we had dessert at the restaurant. We both got mint chocolate chip.

"You ready for school?" He said, taking a lick of his ice-cream, which I couldn't help but get dirty thoughts. We were walking along the beach, holding hands as we consumed our extremely enjoyable ice-creams. The sun was setting and it made the sand a much richer shade of yellow.

I shrugged. "I don't really know." Sure I was ready for school educationally. I mean I had really high grades and was a year ahead. But I was sure it would be hard being around so many new people. I imagined clinging to Embry's side every second.

"Don't worry you'll fit in" He squeezed my hand. "Plus, I'll beat up anyone who tries to treat you bad."

I smiled, licking my ice-cream. "That is one of the many reasons why I love you." I said.

He beamed, kissing my cheek with his sticky ice-cream lips causing me to giggle.

"You think we'll have a lot of classes together?" I asked.

"Not really, I don't think juniors don't have lots of classes with seniors." He said, frowning.

"That's cool, considering I'm not a junior." I smirked, squeezing his hand.

"What?" He smiled,

"I'm a senior. Skipped a year." I took another lick of my ice-cream.

"Great, I'm going to have an extremely smart girlfriend to make me look even dumber." He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Heyyy, are you implying that you didn't think I was smart to begin with?" I raised an eyebrow, putting on a fake hurt face.

"What!- No, I just meant that-" He started to aplologize when I cut him off with a laugh.

"You're evil." He smirked, and bent down to whisper. "But I still love you."

* * *

Call us childish, but we ended up playing in the sand while the sun had gone down. Today was a day we could do whatever we want, atleast that's what it felt like.

We were trying to make a sandcastle. The sand on the First beach was perfect for it, but none of us had real skill. I laughed looking at Embry's side of the sandcastle. It was basically a pile of sand with a shell on top.

I wondered how Seth and Carmen where doing, I'd visit her soon. For the first time In years, I felt free. I felt happy and most of all I felt loved.

I guess, everything happens for a reason. Like coming to La push. It made me a stronger person; it made me, well.. me again.

I was no longer Silent Sophie. I was the girl I was supposed to be, not hurt and distant. I could enjoy life, and be happier.

And I had Embry, my Embry. Who would love me and protect me. I had a loving Aunt and Uncle, and lots of new friends like all the boys, Carmen, Kim.

La push had given me so much. My father's love, a sense of family.

It healed me.

I sighed happily, fiddling with the sand.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" Embry asked, messing up his attempt at a sandcastle.

I simply scooted over to him and placed my hand over his heart, making him give me another one of his loving smiles.

* * *

We got back at the house later than expected. Embry groaned when Uncle Sam gave him night patrol, I kissed his pouting lip and told him to meet me as soon as he wakes up tomorrow, which I was guessing would be afternoon tomorrow.

I waited until everyone was sound asleep and I got out a pen and paper.

_Dear Mom,_

_You told me not to think of your letter as goodbye and for years, it was the only way I could think of it. You were gone. It was hard for me to understand, I still kind of don't. But maybe that might me a good thing. I'm not mad at you for leaving me or dad or this world._

_I forgive you, and I love you. Dad loves you too, he really does and I hope one day, we all can be together again. I hope you're okay where ever you are. I hope you're happy now._

_You were right, in some ways I do feel you watching over me. I don't know if you really gave Dad that dream, but even though I can't see you here, I think you're watching out for me. So I hope you see me writing this letter. I hope it makes you smile._

_And I've met someone that loves me as much as dad loved you. His name is Embry, he perfect and sweet and sometimes really overprotective, but I love that about him. I think you'd love him too. I'm going to marry him someday, no doubt about it. He's my soulmate._

_Aunt Emily is the sweetest too, her and Uncle Sam are so loving and caring they even let me live with them. You're little sister loves you, she reminds me of you sometimes, you two are so much alike in someways._

_Dad's healing, I think. He's getting better, I can feel it. Things are changing. Still it's hard for him to move on I don't know if he'll love anyone as much as he loved you. But I know we'll both help each other get better._

_My life is changing, starting, and I'm sorry you couldn't be here to see it for yourself._

_But I will always love you Mommy. I'll remember you and all our memories together. I'll remember the lullaby you always sang me, the stories you told me before I fell asleep. I'll remember the good things, not the bad ones. I'll remember how you always smelt like vanilla and flowers, and how much you loved me._

_Because no matter how much time that goes by, I'll never forget you._

_Your loving daughter,_  
_Sophie._

I wiped my tears, folding the note as I crept back into bed. Crying what seemed to be happy tears mixed with sad ones.

My heart felt like it had been mended completely. Up until this summer, there was just a big cut in my heart. One that kept bleeding, and then as I came to La push, it was like Embry had stitched it up. Now, it was finally healed. But I'll always have a scar of the memory of my mother.

When you lose someone, you never truly completely heal. But it does get easier over time, you learn how to cope and deal with it. Weather it comes to you in a form of a beautiful nightmare that touches your heart. Or in the form of being loved again, the kind of love so gentle and devoted it touches your soul.

**The End**

* * *

_A/N: Oh wow, I can't believe it's already over! It would mean a lot if you reviewed the last chapter! Thank you for all your support. You guys brighten up my day._

**& I might post and epilogue chapter, what do you think? **


	29. Authors Note Important

**I need some advice!**

Hello, Okay I know this isn't an epilogue, but I needed some feedback. it's important and would mean a lot.

So I've been getting a few suggestions about making a sequel. An being the obsessive writer I am, idea's popped up in my head.

In order to make a sequel to '_Silent Love_' I would have to finish Carmens story first _'Abandonment_'. Because what I planned will probably involves Carmen, and I don't want to chance messing up the plot line. I might post a first chapter as a preview. Seeing as this story ends a week or two before there school starts.

It will probably be about there school year, but seeing as she settled everything with her Dad, there going to have to face new problems and I need suggestions about that too.

So...

A) I post the epilogue of this story (It will take place _years_ after there high school experience) and sum it all up.

or..

B) Finish up Carmen's story (Which might take a while) and then start a sequel to this.

I probably will start a new story, completely non-related to Silent Love, But it will be some time later.

I'll make a decision in about three to four days.

so thanks for you're time and tell me what you think.


End file.
